Deseos de cosas imposibles
by Midory
Summary: Ultimo capitulo, finalmente, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo... y las situaciones ya han cambiado tambien... una boda, un bonito noviazgo... un futuro bebe viene en camino, gracias a todas las personas, que leyeron este fic, un besote bien grande
1. Bishu

Hola que tal, primero lo primero, esto es hobby, mero gusto la historia de Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y ahora aclarado ese punto espero les guste el fic.

**DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES**

Era un día magnifico en la ciudad del oeste, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y el lucia tan azul y hermoso que parecía queKamisama se había encargado de dar una mañana estupenda a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, bueno excepto quizás a los moradores de la empresa más conocida de dicha ciudad; la Corporación Capsula, que sin ser sorpresa para nadie siempre se levantaba por los gritos de uno o del otro de los hijos de los dueños, siendo esta vez, el primogenito el responsable.

-¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Creo que ya se despertó tu hijo –dijo la mujer ya mayor de cabellos azules a su esposo, el cual se encontraba desayunando lo que ya le había preparado su mujer.

-¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-mhhh –fue la respuesta que dio el orgulloso príncipe, mientras ponía más atención en su desayuno que en lo dicho por su cónyuge.

-¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Me pregunto si es normal que entre hermanos, se lleven así de bien –dijo Bulma, con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, al tiempo que escuchaban los ruidosos pasos de su primogénito correr por todo el piso superior

-¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Debemos de estar agradecidos en haber sido hijos únicos

-Si pero...

-¡MAMA! –dijo con voz potente, el joven hombre en la entrada de la cocina.

-Buenos días Trunks –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal en los labios

-¿Y Bra?

-Esa no es forma de saludar -dijo su padre mirando de reojo, a lo cual su hijo dijo un apresurado buenos días mientras buscaba con la vista a su joven hermana

-Ya se fue a la escuela cariño –dijo ella sirviéndole un plato lleno de comida, digna para un buen saiyan.

-Pero...

-Y salió ya hace buen rato ¿verdad Vegeta?

-mmmph

-¡No puede ser! –dijo este molesto sentándose resignado en una de las sillas de el comedor al lado de su padre, el cual parecía ignorar todo ese alboroto.

-¿Ahora que paso? –pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa inocente, a pesar de que estaba totalmente consiente de lo que había pasado

-¡Tu hija volvió a tomar mi aero nave negra otra vez!

-Ah eso –dijo Bulma con una ligera risita

-Si eso..

-Trunks escucha...-trato de decir su madre, pero incluso antes de que terminara de hablar, el joven cabellos lilas le interrumpio

-¡Ya sabias! –dijo Trunks bufando –Bulma sonrió un poquito se coloco a su lado y con voz suave dijo

-Trunks, tienes muchas aero naves, no veo el inconveniente en que tome prestada la negra por un día

-Si pero no es solo por un día, y lo sabes, además siempre toma todas mis cosas

-Cariño tu eras igual a su edad

-¡Claro que no! –dijo para pronto este sintiéndose ofendido

-¡Claro que si, tomabas todas las cosas de tu padre, y los vehículos de tu abuelo!

-Y aún lo sigue haciendo –dijo Vegeta abriendola boca

-¡Claro que no! –dijo Trunks sintiéndose aún más ofendido

-Que si, y ahora toma tu desayuno que se va a enfriar –Trunks miro a sus padres con resentimiento para luego proceder a ver su desayuno mal modo como si este tambien lo hubiera hecho molestar

-Si –mascullo Trunks sintiéndose enfadado y resignándose al ver que dicha discusión no llegaría a ningún lado, sintiéndose entonces derrotado el primogénito, comenzó a comer su desayuno.

-¿Esta rico? –pregunto su madre sentándose a su lado, Trunks accedió con la cabeza, mientras veía con detenimiento como su madre se servia una humeante taza de café y procedía a endulzarla, el joven hombre, arqueo una ceja, siempre que su madre hacía eso significaba que quería hablar

-¿Sabes Trunks?

Y no se equivocaba

-¿Si? – respondió este

-Ayer fui a las oficinas de Capsule Corp.

-Aja –dijo este sin mucho interés

-Fueron las entrevistas

-¿De que?

-Para contratar a tu asistente

-Cierto lo había olvidado

-Lo supuse, por eso fui yo

-Ahh

-Y me parece que elegí a una chica perfecta

-¿En serio? –dijo este aún más aburrido, siempre que su madre decía que había elegido a una empleada suya, resultaba ser fea hasta la pared de enfrente y tremendamente odiosa.

-Si... te sorprenderás, esta chica si tiene cerebro a diferencia de la ultima asistente que escogieron entre tu y Goten, Trunks sonrió de forma picara, y sin molestarse en ver directamente a su madre dijo:

-Creo que tienes en muy bajo concepto a Bridget

-No me digas... dime algo en lo que haya sido buena –dijo Bulma con cierto enfado, Trunks se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, claro que había algo en lo que Bridget era buena, de hecho creía que solo servia para eso, una buena noche de sexo ocasional, se sonrió de forma traviesa, más vio el rostro de su madre y su padre esperando respuesta, considero que por su propia salud era mejor guardar silencio

-Pues...

-Ya ves

-Era muy buena combinando las corbatas y los calcetines

-Toda una genio –dijo Bulma con sarcasmo –se supone que tienes un coeficiente intelectual igual al mío, pero no se que les ves a esas descerebradas

-Pues te diré... no es el cerebro –dijo Trunks entre dientes para que nadie le pudiera oir más su padre además de fuerte mantenía un excelente oído

-¿Dijiste algo Trunks?

-No nada... papa, mejor me voy a el trabajo, nos vemos mama, adiós papá

-Adiós Trunks,

-Adiós

-Y se amable con tu asistente

-Lo seré –dijo este despidiéndose de sus progenitores con una señal hecha con su mano.

Mientras tanto en una calle, en la ciudad de el oeste, una hermosa aero nave negra volaba a toda velocidad, haciendo que más de uno volteara a verla, no era solamente, la radiante aero nave la que llamaba la atención sino más bien la persona que lo iba conduciendo, una mujer joven de lo más hermosa, peliazul de piel blanca y suave como la seda. Después de unos segundos de manejar, la chica, se detuvo en el estacionamiento de una enorme escuela.

Abrió la portezuela de su nave, y salió de esta, si bien la joven había llamado la atención, en ese lujoso vehículo ahora que estaba abajo de este, la atención en ella se incremento, la joven sonrió complacida al ver como un montón de bobos se le quedaban viendo con la boca abierta, la chica sonrió, era hermosa y lo sabía.

La mujer sacudió su largo cabello azul y aliso el hermoso vestido color rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo, claro que con un físico como ese se veía preciosa, cintura estrecha, busto prominente y piernas largas. A pesar de que a su padre no le gustaba nada la idea de ver vestida a su pequeña princesita así, la chica, pasaba por largo los comentarios de su padre y vestía de una forma en la que una Bulma muy joven estaría orgullosa. La joven sacudió su cabello y miro su reloj de pulsera, al tiempo que escuchaba que le llamaban:

-Braaaa

-¿Eh?

-Braaaaaaaaa – la chica se volvió para ver de frente a una de sus mejores amigas, la hermosa Pan, si bien la joven princesa no era nada desagradable al publico masculino Pan tampoco se quedaba atrás, era preciosa como pocas chicas de su edad, su cabello era más largo que nunca, su piel tan joven y radiante como la de su madre y sus ojos tan vigorosos y encantadores como los de el padre. Bra sonrió complacida, ella y su compañera de clases y además su mejor amiga eran dos de las chicas máshermosas de toda la escuela.

-Hola Pan

-¿Qué hay?

-Nada nuevo –Pan sonrió, másdicha sonrisa se esfumo al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, la maestra de la moda -Aún no se porque usas, esos pantalones tan feos- la vista de la peliazul se poso en sus ropas a pesar de ser muy amigas, los gustos que tenían para el vestir no podían ser más diferentes, Pan vestía unos pantalones holgados color verde militar y una ajustada blusa negra que remarcaba perfectamente su cintura. Como era costumbre desde que era chica, la blusa le quedaba a medio estomago dejando ver su abdomen marcado.

-Bra no vamos a empezar otra vez¿verdad?

-No solo era un comentario –dijo esta volviéndose hacia el automóvil y presionando un pequeño botón para poder volverlo a convertir en la pequeña cápsula que era originalmente.

-Veo que Trunks si te presto su aeronave

Bra, tomo la pequeña cápsula la guardo en un estuche al tiempo que reía de forma sarcástica

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Pero entonces?

-Mi querido hermanito, tienen un montón de limosinas, y mil vehículos para elegir no creo que extrañe. Mucho su aero nave

-Pero es su favorito

-Pues entonces que busque alguno más

-No vas a cambiar nunca

-Noooo ¿Para que? –dijo Bra con una sonrisa medio malvada, Pan se le quedo viendo de una manera reprochante al tiempo que la campana de clases sonaba ruidosamente

-Vaya ya es algo tarde –dijo Pan viendo su reloj de pulsera

-Si... mejor me voy a clases, la profesora me dijo que si vuelvo a llegar tarde me va a poner a hacer trabajos extras

-Si mejor apúrate –dijo Pan

-Nos vemos a la salida

-Si

Pan tomo acomodo su mochila en su hombro derecho y empezó a caminar rumbo a su salón de clases, apenas si había avanzado un par de metros, cuando un chico aparecido prácticamente de la nada, le tapo los ojos

-Ahhhh

-¿Adivina quien soy? –la voz masculina y conocida por parte de ella, le hizo tranquilizarse

-Bishuuuuu –dijo ella bajando las manos de su amigo

-Si –dijo este poniéndose frente a ella con una sonrisota, Pan arqueo una ceja, no sabía porque el siempre hacia lo mismo, parecía que nunca iba a cambiar... aunque de hecho si había cambiado desde aquella primera vez que le vio en su búsqueda por aquellas esferas malignas, y se encontró con ese dragón, que atacaba su pueblo, Pan sonrió débilmente nunca pensó que algo bueno podría haber salido de ese penoso momento. Pero aun así si se ponía en un plan un poco más optimista, gracias a ello, la joven saiya, había encontrado a aparte de Bra su mejor amigo en el mundo.

Una sonrisa más grande que la primera cruzo los labios de Pan, al tiempo que procedía a examinarlo detenidamente no era feo, en realidad, no tenia ni una pizca de feo, de hecho era muy guapo. Rubio y de piel ligeramente dorada, con unos encantadores y traviesos ojos color azul cielo. Mucho más alto que ella, no es que ella fuera una chica muy alta, de hecho se consideraba bajita, pero lo más encantador de el joven no era su increíble físico, sino delicada sonrisa que siempre tenia en el rostro y el carácter tan afable que conquistaba.

-¿Qué hay?

-¡Bishhuuuu... un día de estos me voy a vengar!

-No lo creo siempre andas en las nubes -dijo el joven riendo con ligereza –por eso siempre caes

-Soy una chica muy pensante –dijo Pan con una pizca de orgullo –tal vez tu deberías de hacer lo mismo

-JA, yo siempre pienso aunque lo dudes

-Ah si y en que? –dijo la chica acercándose tremendamente al rostro de el joven, el chico se puso del vivo color de una cereza

-No tengo porque decirte –Pan rió levemente

-Eres un mentiroso –y dicho esto la chica se acerco unos milímetros más a su rostro, cualquiera que los viera diría que sería como modo de coquetería pero en el caso de la joven saiya era una forma de resultar amenazante.

-Hey, hey, hey par de chicos con hormonas alborotadas, se separan en este momento –ahora fue el turno de ponerse color cereza a la joven saiya, la cual volvió su cara hacia donde había venido la voz, se enfureció y espeto de forma furica

-Tíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooo Gotteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

-Pan –dijo el joven de pelos azabaches viendo a la chica la cual se había enfurecido más con su presencia

-¡Deja de hacer esas bromas de tan mal gusto!

-¿Quién esta bromeando? –dijo Goten viendo por arriba de la cabeza de su sobrina al joven de pelo rubio el cual le saludo moviendo su mano, Goten poso nuevamente su vista en su sobrina

-Bishu es un amigo –dijo enérgica

-Excelente amigo lo se... ha ido a la casa desde hace 8 años cuando lo enseñaste a volar

-Si así es...

-Pero te garantizo que hace 8 años no me importaba que tu mejor amigo fuera un chico pero ahora...

-¿Qué?

-Escucha bien jovencita... tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo en esto... mientras yo este dando clases en esta escuela iba voy a cuidar perfectamente a mi linda sobrinita así que... –dijo este poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-¡Así que nada, Bishu es mi mejor amigo te guste o no! –dijo la chica hecha una furia una mirada de profundo enfado dedicada a su tío fue lo ultimo que el joven saiya vio ya que su sobrina ya estaba dándose vuelta para dirigirse a los vestidores y de este modo poder dar inicio a su clase deportiva.

Goten resignado se dirigió al resto de la clase que ya le esperaba en el gimnasio

-¡Listos todos a cambiarse hoy va a ser una clase muy agitada!

Mientras tanto en los vestidores de mujeres

-Ese tío Goten que se cree dándome ordenes a mi... si Bishu es casi ya parte de la familia... ha ido a la casa desde que tengo 10 años... por dios 10 años... no se que se trae contra el... si solo lo enseñe a volar... mmm... ahora que recuerdo, el dia que le di la noticia a mama y papa, mama lucia muy feliz ese día... aunque papa, parecia un poco más raro ayyyy... la verdad no se que les pasa... en particular tío Goten... ya parece como si fuera un viejito... además no se que se traen con Bishu si el solo es mi ami...-el ruido de la puerta abriendo la entrada principal de los vestidores hicieron a la joven volver a la realidad un grupo de compañeras de clases de ella entraban hablando descaradamente de su amigo

-¡Vieron a Bishu! –dijo una de ellas

-¡Tan lindo como todos los días! –dijo otra

-¡En eso estas equivocada, hoy se ve mejor que nunca!-contesto una tercera

-Ja, ja, ja creo que tienes razón –termino por decir una de ellas

Pan suspiro enfadada odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones bobas sin ninguna productividad, pero más odiaba que hablaran de esa forma de su amigo...

_-"que les pasa a estas bobas, tratan a Bishu como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne"_ –pensó al tiempo que terminaba de cambiarse

-Es una lastima que siempre ande con esa Pan

-No se que le ve

-Si no es tan bonita –La joven apretó los labios, sujeto su larga cabellara en una cola de caballo y salió de uno de los vestidores con porte regio lista para dirigirse a el gimnasio

-Ah Buenos días Pan –dijo la que tenía la sonrisa más grande del cuarteto

-Buenos días –dijo ella sin mucha emoción, la joven paso entre ellas sintiendo las miradas maliciosas de ellas criticando cada centímetro de su bien formado cuerpo, con paso arrogante salió de aquel cuarto.

-Ya estas lista –dijo el del que tanto habían hablado a la puerta de los vestidores

-Si lista –dijo la joven ajustándose unos guantes de pelea color negro que combinaban perfectamente con el uniforme de entrenamiento de la escuela

-Pareces molesta

-No lo estoy –contesto ella con un tono de voz que indicaba todo lo contrario

-Sabes...

-¿...que?

-Siempre has sido muy mala para mentir

Pan sonrió ante ese comentario haciéndola callar por un momento dirigiendo su vista hacia su maestro, entrenador desde que tenia memoria y para su mala suerte su tío.

-Bien chicos agrúpense... no lo diré dos veces agrúpense rápido...

-Hai –dijeron al unísono un grupito de chicas ilusionadas con su maestro, este viendo el comportamiento de sus pupilas sonrió de forma arrogante y tras carraspear un poco dijo en voz más ronca

-Si bien hoy va a ser una clase muy emocionante

-Emocionante con un maestro como el lo dudo –dijo Pan en voz bien alta, Bishu ahogo una risa, al tiempo que su tío le miraba con ojos asesinos

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No–contesto ella apretando los dientes, Goten arqueo una ceja y tras un leve resoplido dijo

-Pan puedes pasar al centro

-¿Para que?

-Solo pasa el centro

-No gracias

-¡Pan pasa al centro o tendre que castigarte!

-Siii –contesto esta con enfado dando un par de pasos al centro de gimnasio donde había un gran tatami, una vez en el centro coloco todo su peso en la pierna derecha y luego procedio a cruzarse de brazos, dándole un aspecto de seguridad y arrogancia, Pan pudo ver como un par de chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas, y unas siendo más descaras le veian de arriba abajo como si no fuera más que un insecto, Pan arrugo la nariz molesta al tiempo que veía de reojo a su tío el cual tenia una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, con una rapidez muy superior a la normal Goten puso un mano en su hombro y luego dijo

-Tu también Bishu

-Si maestro –dijo el joven con una sonrisota al tiempo que corría al centro de el gimnasio para quedar al lado de su amiga, Pan pudo entonces ver con satisfacción como las chicas que antes cuchicheaban ahora callaban y veían con envidia a la joven saiya. Pan sonrió débilmente a su tío y este como respuesta palmeo su hombro.

-Bien he pensado que hoy podríamos hacer algo un poco más interesante ¿no creen? –todos sus alumnos se veían algo extrañados, todos menos la pareja que estaba a su lado –un poco de artes marciales nos vendrían bien

Algunos levantaron sus puños llenos de emoción ante la sola mención otros tantos se cruzaban de brazos enfadados y algunos más parecían aburridos con la noticia, pero no era así con la pareja que tenían frente a ellos, los cuales con la sola mención de ello parecían muy emocionados, el joven maestro se dirigió a su grupo y siguió hablando

-No espero que todos puedan pelear como se debe en la primera practica, lleva varios años conocer y dominar las disciplinas de las artes marciales, pero estoy orgulloso de decir que enfrente mío tengo a dos jóvenes peleadores que tienen un gran potencial.

La pareja sonrió desafiante, algunos de sus compañeros se veían incrédulos ante la sola mención pero aún así siguieron escuchando al maestro.

-Por lo cual les he dicho que pasen al frente, me gustaría que les dieran un buena demostración a sus compañeros

Sobra decir que los dos jóvenes casi saltaron de gusto al oír hablar de esa manera al más joven de la familia Son. Y sin esperar siquiera a que el terminara de dar la orden ambos se pusieron en guardia, listos para la pelea.

-Muy bien –dijo Goten con una sonrisa – pongan atención, creo que tendremos una muy buena pelea –y antes de que este terminara de hablar se acerco a la pareja diciendo primero en voz alta –quiero una pelea justa y limpia, solo puños y piernas... –y luego dijo en voz cada vez más baja nada de excesos y ni nada de presunciones... y esto lo digo especialmente por ti Pan –dijo Son Goten, Pan miro a su tío le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y luego una seña de aceptación con la mano. Goten sonrió complacido para luego volverse a sus alumnos.

-Pan

-¿mmm?

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

-¿Mi promesa?

-Si... cuando éramos niños... –Pan parpadeo un par de veces extrañada, parecía no recordar nada -dijiste que si... si algún día podía ganarte saldrías conmigo

Pan se puso colorada y se llevo una mano a su cabello sintiéndose levemente apenada

-Yo...

-¡Tu lo dijiste!

-Ah... si creo recordar algo –mascullo Pan apenada

-Pues bien... si para salir contigo tengo que ganarte... créeme hoy va a ser el día –Pan sintió un extraño vuelco en el estomago, se sonrió y fijo su vista al frente, accediendo levemente con la cabeza, luego volteo su cara a la de su amigo y dijo

-Pues créeme esto no va a ser tan sencillo –La cara del chico se ilumino y este movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Lo se... pero créeme... no voy a perder...

-Eso dices siempre –dijo Pan entendiendo por primera vez el significado de dichas palabras

-¿Listos chicos? - Goten se dirigió hacia ellos

-Si

-Por supuesto

-Bien... empezaran a la cuenta de tres... Uno... Dos...

-Pero hoy simplemente no puedo perder

-Tres...

-Eso ya lo veremos –contesto la joven corriendo contra el, la saiya que pudo escuchar claramente como varios de sus compañeros de clase exclamaban frases de admiración.

El joven pudo esquivar el primero de sus golpes con una gracia digna de un gran luchador, pero no fue tan afortunado para escapar de el siguiente golpe de la saiya, haciendo que tambaleara y cayera finalmente al suelo.

La joven al verlo en el piso se detuvo en el acto sabiendo de antemano que nunca se debe de atacar a un contrincante caído.

-¡BIEN HECHO PAN! –dijo Goten acercándose a su sobrina la cual sonrió gentilmente, al tiempo que se volvía a sus compañeros los cuales vitoreaban su victoria, inclusive algunas de las chicas que habían cuchicheado en contra de ella hacia apenas unos minutos, la saiya satisfecha se inclino un poco para poder ver de frente a su compañero rubio

-Buena pelea Bishu

-Otra vez no pude ganarte –dijo este al parecer malhumorado, Pan tendió su mano y le ayudo a levantarse

-Cuando puedas hacerlo... solo entonces podrás salir conmigo

-Entonces me entrenare más duro –dijo Bishu acercando su cara peligrosamente, la saiya se saco rápidamente y se levanto con rapidez para poder dirigirse al lado de su tío el cual le veía de forma extraña, Pan entonces vio que era lo que estaba viendo un pequeño collar de oro blanco, con un pendiente en forma de gotaque colgaba de su cuello, la joven lo tomo con rapidez y lo metio rapidamente debajo de su blusa. Bishu arqueo una ceja extrañado, al tiempo que la joven se daba vuelta.

Pan resoplo furibunda, definitivamente esa no iba a ser su semana.

* * *

Hey que les ha parecido, espero les haya guste, es un fic, muy viejito que encontre entre mi baul de los recuerdos, incluso aún estoy transcribiendo la historia. 

Espero que no les parezcan muy largos los capitulos, y sobre todo espero sus reviews, porfas, el nombre del fic, es de una cancion que me gusta mucho de la oreja de vangogh.


	2. Ohkami

**Ohkami **

-Bah... puedes creerlo... en que estaba pensando mama... por favor... escogerme a mi asistente... no se que le esta pasando... Bridget no era tan mala... ciertamente era ineficiente pero... no necesito tanto a una asistente... no como mama lo pone... la dicho no se que le esta pasando...

-Si te entiendo Trunks –dijo la voz de Goten saliendo del celular del joven empresario –pero miralo así amigo...para un gran e importantísimo jefe de una corporación mundial...

-Deja el sarcasmo...-le interrumpio Trunks, el joven saiya ahogo una risita y siguió hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-...Una asistente inteligente es indispensable -Trunks bufo

-Bridget no era tan mala

-Vamos Trunks deja de decir eso que todo el mundo va a creer que eres un retrasado...esa chica era muy guapa, no lo niego, pero ella no tenia el cerebro más grande que un cacahuate

-mmm

-¡Y no lo niegues!

-No esta bien.. no niego que no era muy brillante... pero... –una sonrisa sarcástica cruzo los labios de el joven - tenia otras cualidades que superaban con creces, su falta de masa cerebral

-No lo dudo...

-¿Por cierto y como andas en tu maravilloso papel de maestro?

-Ja.. ni preguntes...

-¿Tan malo es?

-Terrible... todos los alumnos son un montón de irrespetuosos...

-Me imagino...pero siempre hay algo destacable hasta en la peor situación ¿no?

-No en este caso

-En serio... ¿ni siquiera alguna maestra hermosa?

-Aquí las maestras hermosas son inexistentes

-Bien entonces... ¿que me dices de alguna alumna precoz?

Trunks pudo escuchar claramente como su amigo guardaba silencio por unos segundos y luego decía en voz baja como si estuviera apenado

-Lo único rescatable de aquí... es el hecho de tener cerca a una buena amiga

-¿Una buena amiga?

-...si

-Vaya...

-¿Qué?

-Y pensé que yo era el rápido...-Goten rió un poco

-Ya vez que tampoco me quedo atrás

-¿Alguna nueva conquista?

-... yo no...diría nueva...

-¿La conozco? –el joven jefe de capsule corp escucho como Goten tosía ruidosamente y decía demasiado rápido

-Demasiado bien...

-...podrías ser un poco más claro Goten!

-Ehhhhh...-la limosina redujo su velocidad y se detuvo dándole entender al joven que finalmente había llegado a su trabajo, con resignación Trunks salió al tiempo que escuchaba que le llamaban

-Buenos días jefe Trunks

-Creo que ya llegaste

-Por desgracia...tengo que colgar... nos vemos luego

-Buena suerte –dijo con sarcástico el muchacho de cabellos azabaches, al tiempo que el pitido de un botón terminaba con su conversación.

Trunks guardo el celular en una bolsa de su pantalón y vio al frente donde todos esperaban su saludo, les observo con cierto fastidio

-Buenos días –contesto mientras que con su mano izquierda sacaba de dentro de su saco unos lentes de armazón negro, no era que los necesitara demasiado, pero ciertamente se había acostumbrado a ellos.

Se suspiro resignado, y se dirigió a uno de los hombres que le llamaba

-¿Jefe Trunks?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería informarle que hoy ha llegado su nueva asistente

-Ah si... ¿dónde esta?

-La señorita Mia le espera en su oficina

-¿Mia?

-Si Mia Ohkami... aquí hay algo de información sobre...ella–trato de decir el, al tiempo que le daba una carpeta con unos papeles dentro, pero el joven empresario, no hizo más que dejarlos en un escritorio sin siquiera leerlos.

-Ya sacare yo mismo la información gracias

-Si señor –dijo este detrás de el –la joven es muy eficiente viene de varias empresas altamente reconocidas y...

-Podrían dejarme solo –dijo el joven de pelos lilas al tiempo que el ascensor se abría

-Por supuesto jefe –dijo el de mayor puesto

Trunks paso al ascensor solo y una vez que se cerro las puertas se recargo en una de las paredes, al tiempo que veía por uno de los cristales y maldecía en voz baja:

-Mia... bah, ya me imagino como será... si...ya me parece que la estoy viendo...si la escogió mama no puede ser de otra forma... una chica antisocial... gorda.. malhumorada.. detestable y...sobre todo...-la ultima palabra del joven quedo ahogada, puesto que el elevador había llegado a su fin... abriéndose de par en par, teniendo frente a el, a su nueva empleada.

Trunks sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, frente a el estaba una mujer físicamente opuesta a las características que el esperaba, de gorda no tenia nada, era bastante delgada y bien proporcionada, cintura pequeña, caderas grandes y piernas largas, la joven sin percatarse de la llegada de su jefe permanecía de espaldas a este observando la vista por el gran ventanal frente a ella.

-Eh... Hola –la joven se sobresalto un poco por dicho saludo y se volteo para encarar a su jefe, haciéndole sonrojar, Trunks se le quedo mirando directamente a los ojos, ya que le parecieron curiosos, verdes, profundos y gentiles, la joven sonrió levemente y dijo en voz queda

-Buenos días, Sr. Trunks

-Ahh buenos días –dijo este carraspeando la garganta –señorita...

-No nos hemos presentado soy Mia Ohkami, mucho gusto

-Igualmente –dijo este sintiéndose cada vez más tonto, ante la seguridad de la chica.

-Su madre me ha contratado, para el puesto de asistente –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Ah si –dijo este pasando al lado de la joven sentándose en la silla presidencial incitando a la joven a hacer lo mismo del lado apuesto al escritorio.

-Ayer que hable con su madre, me dijo mi puesto y me indico que usted seria mi jefe inmediato... pero ciertamente desconozco las labores que deberé de realizar durante mi estancia...

-Ahhhh –fue lo único que salió de los labios de el joven el cual parecía algo sorprendido por la pregunta, así que repitió -¿labores?

-Si... las labores que realizare...

-Ah

-El trabajo que hacia mi predecesora

-¿El trabajo de Bridget?-dijo este sintiéndose levemente abochornado, la joven arqueo una ceja extrañada

-Desconocía su nombre... pero si... me gustaría saber que hacia Bridget

-Ella... ella... –Trunks poso su vista en el escritorio vació que se veía a través de una de las ventanas de su oficina –ella... pues... ella... me organizaba la agenda

-¿En serio? –dijo ella extrañándose de que solo fuera ese su única función en la empresa

-Si... digo Bridget, era muy eficiente, y hacia un sin fin de cosas –mintió - pero de momento, creo que empezaras por organizarme la agenda de esta semana

-Si claro –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta para empezar con su semana de trabajo

-Srita.Ohkami

-¿Si?

-Acabo de recordar otro de los labores de Bridget

-¿Si?

-Ella solía acompañarme a varios eventos como fiestas y demás...

-Ah –fue la única contestación que salió de los labios de la chica

-Si... como por ejemplo... si Bridget... estuviera aquí... me acompañaría a la reunión que será este sábado en casa de mis padres

-¿Una reunión? –repitió la joven con escepticismo

-Si así es...

-¿En casa de su padres?

-Si la Capsule Corp –dijo este en forma un tanto arrogante, la joven se llevo una mano al mentón y dijo en forma meditabunda

-Si es en casa de sus padres... me supongo que será familiar...

-Ehhh... pues...

-¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Eh.. pues también habrá algunos amigos de la familia y...

-Pero es una reunión personal

-Pues si

-Como profesional que soy... en reuniones laborales tendrá mi compañía siempre y cuando sea necesario, pero en situaciones meramente personales me dispensare de ir

-Yo solo pensé que... tal vez podríamos...salir lejos de el trabajo y... conocernos un poco mejor

La joven arqueo una ceja, Trunks juraría que vio que sus labios se habían tensado en un mueca de desprecio que desapareció rápidamente

-¿Algo así como una cita?

-Si... podría llamársele así –dijo este encogiéndose en hombros la joven dio dos pasos más hacia la puerta y tomo la perilla y luego dijo con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro

-Bien entonces no

-¿Qué? –dijo este sorprendido de que una chica le rechazara

-Es muy amable... pero no me interesa salir con usted –dijo la joven segura de sus palabras –Trunks que durante todo ese momento había conservado una sonrisa seductora se le vino abajo al escuchar tales declaraciones

-¿Qué pero porque...

-No creo que sea conveniente decírselo –dijo ella tratando de abrir la puerta de la oficina, pero el llamado de su jefe le hizo detenerse

-Espere...srita. Ohkami... por favor, me gustaría saberlo...

La joven torció una sonrisa y dijo con voz cansina

-Se enojara cuando se lo diga

-Noooo, claro que no, es muy difícil hacerme enojar, se lo puedo garantizar...

-Bien... es conocido en el mundo empresarial... por ser un Don Juan que busca relaciones de una noche –Trunks sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, se sintió con la cara caliente y sumamente avergonzado¿desde cuando el buen de Trunks había cambiado tanto para merecer dicho titulo?

-Eh...

-Es muy amable por su invitación, pero... hace ya mucho tiempo que pase por esa etapa, gracias

-Bien –dijo Trunks sintiéndose apenado, frustrado y al mismo tiempo irritado, era la primera vez que una mujer le rechazaba -perfecto

La joven sonrió y salió de la oficina, viendo su escritorio, el cual había pertenecido a la antigua empleada, había un montón de papeles desorganizados, basura de envoltorios de comida y en los cajones de el escritorio más basura, cuadernos rotos, incluyéndose, entre ellas una foto de el jefe de la corporación partida por la mitad.

_-Tiene unos ojos muy lindos,-_dijo esta tocando con la punta de los dedos el rostro de el fotografiado _– es tan guapo como dicen... lastima que sea completo imbecil _

La joven la tomo juntando ambas partes, la miro por unos segundos, después suspiro desganada y la tiro al fondo de el bote de basura.

* * *

-Listo...la clase de tío Goten finalmente se ha acabado –dijo la joven Pan colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con aire despreocupado 

-No se porque te desagrada tanto

-Eso dices tu... porque no es tu familia

-Lo digo en serio hoy me pareció una clase muy divertida

-Si bien hoy no estuvo tan mal –admitió la joven –pero generalmente son aburridas sus clases

-En eso te doy la razón - dijo el joven sacando de dentro de su mochila un horario

-¡Pan!

-¿Bra?

-Que hay -dijo peliazul saludando a su amiga, parecía venir de la biblioteca porque estaba hasta el tope de libros

-Te han dejado mucha tarea por lo que veo

-Si–dijo Bra con un tono de voz de queja, tono que se esfumo al ver al acompañante de Pan, la cual olvido todo tipo de molestia para poner en accion su encanto, con una sonrisa nada discreta se volvio hacia Bishu, al tiempo que le pasaba el montón de libros, Pan levanto una ceja, al tiempo que sentía nuevamente un extraño vuelvo en el estomago

_-A veces me gustaría que Bra, no fuera tan... coqueta –_pensó la saiya, viendo el interés en los ojos de su amiga –_no... no pienses mal... Bra siempre es así con todos los chicos... _

-Hola Bishu_ –_dijo Bra con los ojitos brillantes

_-Pero... no debería serlo con Bishu...-_dijo una vocecita en su cabeza

-Hola Bra –contesto el joven con desgano

_Y porque no..._ –dijo en su cabeza la voz de larazón- _después de todo... Bishu es solo un amigo..._

-Hace rato no te veía –volvió a hablar la hermosa chica de Capsule Corp.

-Si... raro –dijo este sin mucha emoción, la sonrisa de la princesita se incremento, al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio

-¡Bra! –le llamo Pan de forma imperiosa, Bra resignada se alejo de el caminando al lado de su amiga -¿qué estabas diciendo?

-Ah si –Bra se cruzo de brazos mientras caminaba - ¡esa bruja nos ha dejado un montón de deberescomo si yo no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que un estupido informe sobre...–el comentario de Bra quedo de pronto ahogado al ver un pequeño collar brillar por el cuello de la joven, la peliazul casi se tira al cuello de su amiga para poder tomar el collar reluciente, sacándolo dentro de su blusa y viendo el hermoso pendiente que colgaba de este, un diamante tallado en forma de gota, circundado de metal en el borde superior, era hermoso, delicado y a simple vista extremadamente caro, aún así la joven princesa, frunció la nariz y miro de forma recriminante a la guerrera

-¿Pan... esto?

-¿Qué tiene? –dijo esta furibunda tomando rápidamente el collar y escondiéndole nuevamente dentro de su blusa

-No puedo creer que lo traigas puesto –Pan frunció el entrecejo -¡dijiste que te ibas a deshacer de el! –Pan vio los ojos crispados de su amiga, luego a su compañero de clases Bishu y luego nuevamente a su amiga, la cual se veía expectante por una respuesta, así que la joven saiya dijo la primera excusa que paso por su mente

-¡Fue un regalo! –Bra se vio ligeramente exasperada, su mirada se volvió más agresiva y dijo levanto un poco su tono de voz

-¡Pero para ti fue mucho más que eso!-Pan entorno sus ojos azabaches, al tiempo que un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, Pan bajo mucho su tono de voz y dijo

-Bra...no puedo deshacerme de el... no me pidas eso -Bra calmo un poco sus ánimos, se acerco a Pan, y dijo de forma comprensiva

-Escucha Pan... Trunks es mi hermano y lo amo...pero el no es perfecto... –Bra suspiro un poco y luego dijo en voz, un poco más comprensiva -lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos... no fue más que un grave error...

Bra pudo ver, como un brillo en los ojos de Pan se apago, miro a su amiga, una sonrisa fingida cruzo sus labios y dijo

-Tenemos que irnos a clases

-¡Pan!

-Vamos Bishu –dijo Pan en forma imperiosa a su amigo, que había permanecido cerca de ellas, pero en total silencio

-Si

-¡Pan! –volvió a llamar la muchacha peliazul

-Nos vemos a la hora de la salida –dijo Pan despidiéndose con una seña de su mano, Bishu paso los libros a la joven la cual siguió llamando a su amiga en vano

-Pan no hagas...

-Muy tarde _ya se fue_... -penso con desgano la chica, con resignacion la joven siguio con la mirada perdida donde su amiga habia desaparecido

* * *

-Pan... 

-...

-Pan...

-...

-¡PAN!

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo la joven saiya volviendo a su amigo rubio con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos en el rostro

-¿Qué no es obvio... que fue todo eso?

-¿Todo eso de que? –Pan se dio la vuelta y apresuro el paso

-Todo lo que paso entre tu y Bra... y ... por lo visto... Trunks... –dijo este sintiéndose un poquito celoso, Pan al escuchar dicho nombre se detuvo en seco y bajo la cabeza

-¿Trunks?

-Si... el ejecutivo más joven de todos... el jefe de la Corporacion Capsula

-Bishu... –Pan se sonrojo un poquito y vio frente a frente a su amigo, el cual no había dejado de mirarla ni un segundo, Bishu pudo ver como la saiya abría sus labios pero sus palabras pronto quedaron ahogadas por el ruido ensordecedor de la campana escolar, Pan aprovechando dicha oportunidad cambio rápidamente de tema

-Tenemos que darnos prisa

Bishu pudo ver como el color de cara de Pan iba en aumento suspirando resignado dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres...

-Bishu –la joven saiya volvió su rostro al de su amigo

-Solo pense... que tal vez, pudieras decirmelo... pero... la verdad... lamento haberte puesto en este predicamento... lo siento...-la joven vio de reojo a su amigo mientras esta mascullaba

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?

-Creo que Historia Mundial... con el maestro Maki... odio esa clase siempre es muy aburrida

-Eso si... pero tenemos que apurarnos, porque Maki no te deja entrar si llegas 10 minutos tarde

-Si eso es cierto –dijo Bishu apresurando el paso, siguiendo a la saiya la cual desapareció tras el salón 101, la pareja vio con desagrado como el maestro, un viejito de aspecto severo los veía con malos ojos al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo índice su reloj de mano.

Tras disculparse un par de veces los jóvenes se sentaron en dos de las mesas más alejadas de el escritorio. Pan se sentó al lado de su amigo, mientras sacaba un pesado volumen de su mochila que no se molesto en leer, solamente fijo su mirada en el enorme pizarron blanco.

Mientras escuchaba la aburrida al tiempo que veía que el muchacho de cabellos dorados le observaba con gran interés, la chica arrugo la nariz, molesta por sentirse observada, miro de reojo a su compañero, el cual al percatarse de esto volvió su cara al frente de la clase.

Pan nuevamente fijo su vista al frente, mientras con su mano izquierda golpeaba suavemente la mesa con su pluma, procedió entonces a abrir el volumen en el capitulo indicado por su maestro y comenzó a leer los párrafos de el tema del dia:

_La civilización helénica de la Grecia antigua se extendió por la Península Balcánica, las islas del mar Egeo y las costas de la península de Anatolia, en la actual Turquía, constituyendo la llamada Hélade._

_Hacia el 2700 a.C. se desarrolló en la isla de Creta una rica y floreciente cultura comercial perteneciente a la Edad del Bronce. Esta cultura recibe el nombre de minoica o cretense. En torno al año 1600 a.C., los aqueos..._

-Por Kami... que aburrido –pensó la joven hundiendo su mejilla en su mano derecha, de reojo la chica comenzó a ver a todos lados del salón de clases, muchos hacia rato habían dejado al lado su lectura y varios ya comenzaban a poner interés en cualquier cosa, menos la lectura, la joven entonces vio a su compañero rubio, el cual tenia la vmirada fija en el libro sin embargo sus ojos no se movían en lo más minimo.

La saiya suspiro enfadada y decidió darle otra oportunidad a la lectura, pero en el justo momento en que bajo la vista, pudo ver un reluciente destello de el brillante que nuevamente había salido por tercera vez de su blusa, la saiya dejo de leer su libro, y puso más atención en su colgante... olvidando por completo los párrafos que acababa de leer y recordando las palabras que su amiga Bra le acaba de decir...

_-Escucha Pan... Trunks es mi hermano y lo amo...pero el no es perfecto... lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos... no fue más que un grave error..._

-_Un error_ –pensó la saiya recargando su cabeza en su mano la chica se perdió en el brillo de el cristal -_lo siento Bra, pero este error, para mi fue el día más hermoso de mi vida._

* * *

_Fin del segundo capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no podia subir el capitulo en la computadora que generalmente utilizo, así que por eso me he tardado más de lo debido. Espero les haya gustado el personaje de Mia, no acostumbro inventar personajes para hacer de principales, pero como dije el fic es viejito y la verdad quiero modificarle lo menos posible. De todos modos el fic esta más centrado en Bra y Pan._

_**SuperBrave: **me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fic, y me siento muy feliz de que me dejes tu comentario, me encanta como escribes, y la verdad leer fics tan padres como los tuyos me motivan a hacer los mios,y espero que te siga agradando como lo voy haciendo. _

_**Piamona: **yo tambien soy de la idea de que Pan debe salir con su amigo Bishu, pero antes de que eso pase, quiero hacerlo un poquito más interesante_

_**Elena: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste _

_**Lavie:** hola que bueno que te haya gustado, y lamento la tardanza, por cierto lo de pertenecer al grupo me agradaria bastante gracias por la invitación.Ojala pudieras darme un poco más de informacion._

_Gracias a todas y espero sigan dejando sus comentarios._

_Atte Midory_


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

**Deseos de cosas imposibles**

La saiya suspiro enfadada y decidió darle otra oportunidad a la lectura, pero en el justo momento en que bajo la vista, pudo ver un reluciente destello de el brillante que nuevamente había salido por tercera vez de su blusa, la saiya dejo de leer su libro, y puso más atención en su colgante... olvidando por completo los párrafos que acababa de leer y recordando las palabras que su amiga Bra le acaba de decir...

_-Escucha Pan... Trunks es mi hermano y lo amo...pero el no es perfecto... lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos... no fue más que un grave error..._

-_Un error_ –pensó la saiya recargando su cabeza en su mano la chica se perdió en el brillo de el cristal -_lo siento Bra, pero este error, para mi fue el día más hermoso de mi vida. _

_**Flash-back**_

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Pan!**

Dijeron con ganas todos los presentes, la hermosa jovencita de hace un año, festejaba su diecisieteavo año de vida, la situación, era memorable, amigos y familiares se encontraban todos reunidos en la enorme mansión de la familia Brief. Con motivo de su festejo. Su sonrisa, no podía ser mayor, se sentía feliz, era tan extraño ver a todos sus amigos de años, solo reunidos por ella.

Vio como sus padres, sonreían encantados al ver como su pequeña hija se había convertido en una hermosa y encantadora mujer, en cambio su abuela enjuagaba sus lagrimas, y su tío... pues... el realmente parecía más interesado en platicar con Maron la linda hija de Krilin, y No. 18, acto que no le pareció demasiado extraño, su tío era conocido por ser un joven que nunca se cohibía ante nada ni nadie.

Lo único que si le pareció realmente extraño era la extraña mueca que su amiga Bra conservo durante la mayor parte de la fiesta. Bra era una joven que raras veces perdía su sonrisa tentadora. Pero ese día su sonrisa flaqueo y en cambio mostró una mueca de desprecio de la cual su padre estaría altamente orgulloso. Pan podia darse una ligera idea del porque esa cara de desprecio, sin embargo procuro no darle mayor importancia y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, pero aún así ignorando el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga, se sentía un poco alicaída, puesto que su felicidad no era total, puesto que había una persona que faltaba.

-Trunks –pensó esta bajando su vista hacia sus manos, jugaba con sus dedos ociosamente, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su desconsuelo que la abatía. Sin embargo

-...Podrías por favor quitar esa cara de melancolía que te cargas!

-Eh –la joven parpadeo un par de veces al tiempo que volteaba a su izquierda para poder ver a su compañera la cual le miraba de forma altiva

-Vamos Pan, no finjas... –la chica se inclino un poco para que solo ella pudiera oírle - desde que empezó la fiesta tras esa cara taaaaaan larga

-Pe... pues..

-Te dijimos que si va a venir... pero un poco tarde porque fue a la oficina y según el, siempre tiene un montón de cosas por hacer

-No se... de que hablas... –dijo la joven poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas, Bra rió divertida al ver su expresión

-¡Ya ves tu misma te delatas!

-Bra...

-No puedes negármelo, somos amigas desde que tenemos uso de razón te conozco como a la palma de mi mano –dijo la joven de manera arrogante, Pan frunció el entrecejo y dijo furibunda

-Claro que no...

-Claro que si –dijo esta moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente

-¡Queeeee no!

-Que si y... –Bra guardo silencio por unos segundos sonrió a su amiga y dijo poniendo en alto su índice

-Y creo que es mejor que dejes de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo y mejor te vayas a recibir a tu amorcito –Pan parpadeo un par de veces volvió su rostro hacia donde su amiga le señalaba y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que atragantarse con su mismo aire. La grande limosina del actual jefe de mesa directiva había aterrizado. La joven de cabellos azabaches sonrió al tiempo que su amiga gritaba con tantas ganas, que por unos segundos pensó que la iba a dejar sorda.

-¡Ya llego Trunks!

-¡Auch, ya lo vi... no tienes porque gritar!-dijo esta llevándose las manos a las orejas, Bra golpeo ligeramente su nariz con su dedo índice cerro uno de sus ojos y dijo

-¡Pues lo hice porque te vi tan embelesada que pensé, que tal vez no llegaba esa información a tu cerebro!

Pan sonrió levemente, mientras ambas apresuraron el paso para poder acercarse y ser las primeras en recibirle.

Por fin, ese día se vislumbraba perfecto, podría estar con su adorado Trunks, en el día de su cumpleaños recibiendo un regalo de parte de el, lo que le diera, o si no le daba nada era lo de menos, lo más importante era que finalmente había llegado y todo seria perfecto, o al menos eso creyó. Con la misma velocidad que puso su sonrisa en el rostro esta desapareció.

Ya que el jefe de Capsule Corp. salió finalmente de la limosina, pero no venia solo, todo lo contrario lo acompañaba, una preciosa joven que fácilmente podría haber competido en un concurso de belleza, pelirroja de larga cabellera, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, y cuerpo envidiable, Pan se sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un cubetazo de agua helada, Trunks, se inclino un poco para ayudar a la joven a salir del auto y de este modo dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora, la joven en cambio le miro de forma arrogante.

Pan frunció el entrecejo, le pareció que la mujer estaba con el, por cualquier otra razón menos el cariño sincero. Bra abrió los labios, para poder decir algo, pero entonces su hermano se le adelanto.

-¡Hey Pan!

-Trunks –fue apenas lo que alcanzo a mascullar su amiga, el joven pronto se deshizo de su acompañante y con una sonrisa encantadora se acerco a su amiga

-Lamento mucho la tardanza

-No, no, te preocupes por eso –dijo la jovencita sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas

-Es que tenia algo de trabajo y... –Trunks señalo con la mirada a la hermosa mujer que estaba detrás de el –y algunos otros asuntos que tenia que atender

-Si, claro lo entiendo –dijo la joven bajando la mirada

-Bien eso ya no es importante –dijo Bra haciendo una pose de desprecio a la mujer pelirroja - lo bueno es que ya estas aquí hermano

-Si, algo tarde, pero si aquí estoy

-Por cierto hermano ¿no olvidas algo?

-¿Eh?

-¡Si serás lento, el regalo de la festejada!

-Ahh

-¡No lo abras olvidado, pues a que crees que se viene a los cumpleaños!

-¡BRA! –le dependió la joven de cabellos azabaches, Trunks parpadeo un par de veces y miro a la jovencita, que movía sus brazos frenéticamente –no es necesario que me des nada, es suficiente con que me festejen aquí en tu casa y realmente no necesito nada yo...

Trunks rió entre dientes y le interrumpió poniendo un dedo en los labios la joven saiya, la cual guardo silencio al instante

-Jamás me olvidaría de tu regalo Pan –la joven abrió los labios sorprendida y sintió claramente como su amigo le abrazaba cálidamente, escucho por lo detrás una leve risita de parte de su amiga, en ese momento poco le importo, más bien poso su vista en la mujer perlirroja la cual se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba de una forma incorrecta, Pan divertida se colgó al cuello de su amigo, devolviéndole una mirada desafiante, fue entonces cuando vio como la mujer se mordía un labio, y se cruzaba de brazos indignada. La sonrisa de la saiya no pudo ser mayor.

Unos segundos después ambos ya se separaban, pero justo en el momento en que lo hizo, la joven sintió como algo colgaba de su cuello.

Pan bajo su vista y pudo ver un reluciente diamante en forma de gota colgado de su cuello. Su amigo de cabellos lilas, le sonrió encantadoramente y le dijo

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso

-Cuando lo vi en la joyería, sabia que era ideal para ti

-¿En serio? –dijo ella extrañándose

-Si, a pesar de que es una joya muy sencilla es bastante hermoso, al igual que tu Pan –la joven rió levemente apenada, tomo la joya entre sus manos y dijo en voz apenas audible

-Muchas gracias

-Cariño –dijo de pronto la pelirroja con un tono de voz prepotente

-¿Si Lil?

-Podríamos pasar ya a la fiesta o nos vamos a quedar en el pórtico todo este rato –dijo esta arrastrando las palabras, las dos mujeres más jóvenes ahí presentes se vieron molestas, al tiempo que el joven resoplaba levemente enfado

-Si claro Lil... perdón, no les he presentado ella es... Lilian y es...

-Soy su novia –dijo para pronto la pelirroja tomando el brazo de su novio y mirando de manera superior a Pan, la cual de forma apenas perceptible se mordió el labio inferior

-Vaya hermano, veo que tus gustos... son cada vez más... –Bra guardo unos segundos recapacitando lo que iba a decir – peculiares –dijo Bra poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mirando de forma altiva a la mujer la cual le devolvió una mirada nada agradable.

-Cállate Bra –dijo Trunks molesto, Bra enfadada se cruzo de brazos y dijo en voz bien alta

-Te recomiendo que silencies antes a alguien –Trunks abrió los labios justo para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento, una voz potente y masculina les llamo la atención

-Bra –llamo el príncipe saiyan, con su porte majestuoso camino hacia al cuarteto –tu madre te esta buscando

-¿Papa?-dijeron al unísono los dos retoños del príncipe, el cual se coloco al lado de sus dos hijos, viendo por unos segundos a uno y al otro, finalmente poso su vista en su hija y dijo en voz pausada

-Si, y no la hagas esperar sabe que no le gusta

-Si papa, vamos Pan –dijo Bra jalando a su amiga, de la blusa, la cual parecía necia a alejarse, Bra poniendo un poquito más de fuerza en su agarre obligo a su amiga a caminar a su lado, al tiempo que veía como la mujer le mirada triunfante.

-Esa tipa es una...maldita zorra

-Bra...

-¿Qué... no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto? –Pan volvió su cara a su amiga, la cual escuchaba silenciosa a su amiga. –y tu que no dices nada... como es posible que Trunks tenga tan malos gustos, por favor, si se ve que no es más que una cualquiera... ¿oye, Pan, estas bien?

-Eh, si, si estoy muy bien, no te preocupes –dijo para pronto la joven sonriendo levemente

-¿De verdad? –Pan movió afirmativamente la cabeza

-Si, en serio –Pan pudo ver como la joven iba a refutar su comentario de no ser por la sorpresiva llegada de una persona no grata al menos no por ella.

-Hola –dijo una voz varonil cerca de ellas, Pan no tuvo ni que voltearse para reconocerle, esa voz era inconfundible

-¡Goten! –dijo de con una voz de enfado la princesita

-¿Que hay?

-Nada... ¿que debe haber? –dijo para pronto la peliazul cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, Pan parpadeo extrañada, y no solo ella sino que también su tío, el cual se inclino un poquito y se puso en frente a ella

-¿Bra, estas bien, pareces algo... molesta

-¿Yo?... ¿molesta?–dijo esta negando con la cabeza viendo nuevamente hacia otro lado, Goten arqueo una ceja

-Pero...

-Bah... –esputo la joven cruzando en brazos y caminando aprisa, dejo atrás a su amiga Pan y a su tío, Goten extrañado miro interrogante a la chica la cual no pudo hacer otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza, este viendo su negativa, le alcanzo, haciendo enfadar a la joven la cual había adquirido de su padre el peor de sus dotes, el mal carácter -¡deja de seguirme! –alcanzo a escuchar Pan

-Per...

–¿Porque mejor no te vas con la linda Maron, te vi que hace rato estabas muy cómoda con ella –Pan pudo ver como un rojo vivo surcaba las mejillas de su tío

-No es lo que parece

-Pues a mi no me lo parecía

-Escucha Bra –dijo Goten en voz queda, guardando solo para ellos dicha conversación.

Pan sin interesarse demasiado siguió caminado alejándose por unos segundos de la fiesta que tan amablemente habían organizado en su honor. No era que no le gustaran las fiestas, sino que en ese preciso momento no se sentía con ganas de participar en alguna celebración. Con algo de pereza se alejo un poco entrando al enorme taller mecánico de Bulma esperando tener un poco de tranquilidad.

La joven se recargo en una de las paredes miro el techo dio un largo suspiro y luego tras un segundos resbalo por la pared para quedar sentada en el piso.

-¿Cómo algo tan perfecto puede terminar así? –pensó con un poco de tedio, una sonrisa forzada cruzo sus labios –bien creo que lo mejor será que descanse aquí un rato –un bostezo grande salió de sus labios –después de todo estoy un poco cansada –un nuevo bostezo mayor que el anterior volvió a surgir de ella –no creo que les importe demasiado si me ausento unos momentos...pensó la jovencita recargando su cabeza en su brazo. Apenas la joven había empezado a dormitar, a sentir como su cuerpo de relajaba escucho una voz molesta que le impedía seguir durmiendo.

-¿Como puedes ser tan ciego?

-No hay necesidad que grites...Lily

_-¿Qué?... que es eso..._

-¿Acaso esperas que este muy tranquila Trunks?

_-Eh... que... –_mascullo la saiya levantando la cabeza, se restregó los ojos por unos segundos y pronto se dio cuenta de su situación

_-Maldita sea, me quede dormida –_dijo para si misma, golpeando levemente la pared con el puño

-No es para que te exaltes tanto –escucho entonces Pan

-¿Cómo quieres que lo tome?

-No quiero empezar con otra pelea absurda, me duele mucho la cabeza

_-¿De donde vienen esas voces?_** –**pensó la joven levándose del piso y acercándose hacia la puerta de el taller, pegando la oreja a la pared para poder escuchar mejor, aunque eso no era realmente necesario ya que por los gritos que daba la mujer se sorprendería que toda Capsule Corp no les estuviera escuchando.

-Claro con la cantidad esa que tomas de alcohol cualquiera estaría con ese dolor de cabeza –contesto esta alzando mucho la voz

-Un asunto a la vez... además lo que tomo o dejo de tomar no te incumbe

-Claro... si estabas tan pasado en copas cuando llegamos puedo entender porque estabas medio idiota

-Lil...

-No soy tonta Trunks

-Debiste de haber visto como te abrazo esa mocosa!

-Lilian, creo que estas exagerando con todo esto, solo era un simple abrazo de amigos y...

-Esa niña quiere ser más que tu amiga –Pan sintió la boca seca, apretó su mano fuertemente alrededor de su nuevo pendiente y siguió escuchando expectante de la respuesta que daría su amigo.

-Pan es mi amiga –dijo Trunks en voz queda, Pan sonrió levemente escucho como la desesperación se apoderaba de la mujer

-Pues creo que es momento de que decidas... quien es más importante para ti... si yo o esa pequeña mocosa

-Cuida tu lengua Lilian –dijo entonces Trunks con voz peligrosa –no te permito que hables así de ella

Pan no pudo ver su cara pero estaba segura que estaba vuelta una furia después de un largo silencio escucho la voz de la joven

-Perfecto, así que eso es lo que has decidido –mascullo la joven Pan entonces armándose de valor se acerco a la puerta y pudo ver como la joven sacaba de su bolso una cápsula la lanzaba contra el piso llena de furia y sacaba una hermosa aeronave y luego se volvía hacia el joven el cual no parecía turbado en lo más mínimo.

-Hemos terminado

Pan pudo ver que Trunks veía con aire indiferente a su novia, alejarse a toda velocidad de la casa.

-Maldita sea –dijo este llevándose una mano a su cabello echándolo hacia atrás con gesto despreocupado, Pan sonrió levemente, se sintió levemente culpable de que su mejor amigo hubiera terminado con su novia, solo por ella pero si había de ser sincera, esa pareja no tenia demasiado futuro.

La joven dio un paso atrás no le gustaría que su amigo se diera cuenta que había escuchado todo el argumento de su rompimiento, suficiente era haber sido la causa. La chica dio vuelta con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella. Había un desatornillador tirado en el piso, y fue entonces cuando ocurrió el desastre, la saiya al no ver la herramienta, trastabillo cayendo de bruces en el frió piso, en el momento en que la joven toco el piso ahogo un pequeño grito de dolor. Haciendo por ende imposible su deseo de desaparecer sigilosamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo entonces el vástago del príncipe saiya, volteando hacia donde había escuchado el ruido

_-Bien hecho Pan_ –se reprendió a si misma la jovencita, en menos de un segundo el joven ya estaba de pie frente a ella con expresión sorprendida

-¿Pan!

-Esto... yo... –la joven se puso colorada y sintió que la lengua se le enredaba, se sentía nerviosa y sumamente torpe, pero más que nada nerviosa, _¿y si se enojaba¿y que tal si pensaba que había ido a espiarle¿y que tal si le reclamaba algo?..._ miles de preguntas sin sentido rondaban por su cabeza. Más en cambio se tranquilizo al ver como el joven se inclinaba y le ofrecía su mano para levantarle al tiempo que una mirada de preocupación le hacia entender perfectamente que todo estaba bien.

-¿Pan, estas bien?

-Es...-la joven tomo su mano con un poco de timidez y sintió el le levantaba con una gran facilidad.

-¿No te has lastimado?

-Yo... este... no –contesto ella con timidez

-Me alegro – contesto el con una sonrisa

-...si

-...

-Trunks... yo... no quería...

-¿eh?

-Si... yo... digo, no vine a espiarte, solo estaba por aquí y... yo... esto...

El joven entrecerró los ojos divertido esbozo una sonrisa encantadora

-No te preocupes por eso Pan, se que no lo harías a propósito

-Si, pero...

-¿mmm?

-Yo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-... yo... lo escuche

-¿Qué?

-El motivo por el que has terminado con tu novia... con Lilian

-Ah... eso...

-Si eso...

-Pan...

-Nunca pensé que... digo... que yo fuera la culpable por su separación

-Pan... tu no has sido culpable de nada... absolutamente de nada

-¿Qué?

-Lilian es una mujer preciosa... –Pan apretó un poco los labios, este sin notarlo continuo –pero no es más que eso... todo el tiempo discutimos gracias a nuestra incompatibilidad... todo gracias a que solo quieren salir con el jefe de Capsule Corp. –dijo este en voz baja

-¿Trunks... estas...

-No... no es nada Pan –este sonrió gentilmente –no te preocupes... vamos en tu cumpleaños y no deberías estar preocupándote por tonterías

-¡TU NO ERES NINGUNA TONTERÍA!-dijo enérgica la chica –Tu nunca serás una tontería... al menos... no para mi –dijo ella en voz cada vez más baja, parecía muy apenada tenía las mejillas rojas como tomates y una mirada cristalizada.

-¿Pan?

-Yo...yo... –mascullaba esta con voz queda, y sin que nadie se lo impidiera la joven ya se había lanzado a sus brazos, besándole suavemente, pudo sentir como el joven quedaba impávido ante ese inesperado movimiento. Tras unos breves minutos Pan se separo de el dejándolo con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Yo... lo siento... pero creo que no podía guardar esto... por más tiempo...

-Pan...

-Se que no te gusto.. que tu tienes un montón de chicas a tu alrededor y yo pues simplemente soy... –Trunks puso un dedo en sus delgados labios y le sonrió

-Eres una chica encantadora... y eres muy importante para mi... mucho más que cualquiera, pero... yo... no puedo darte lo que tu quieres...

Pan apretó sus labios vio como el se separaba de ella y le besaba fugazmente en los labios

-Lo siento...-el joven se alejo de ella y se dio media vuelta, dando un par de pasos pero se detuvo al instante en que ella le llamo

-...Trunks...

-¿Si?

-Si puedes –dijo esta sonrojada

-¿Qué?

-Si puedes –repitió esta apenada –yo... te quiero... y... me gustas y... yo...pues... ya no soy una niña...

-Pan...¿sabes realmente lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Si –dijo esta moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

-La primera vez tiene que ser una ocasión especial... con la persona amada y...

-Yo te amo... –dijo esta levemente Trunks se sorprendió de la sinceridad de palabras... cuantas veces no le habían dicho eso mismo, y solo ahora lo sentía verdadero.

-Pan... este se vio cabizbajo vio a su amiga la cual le miraba con los ojos llorosos

-Realmente te amo y te necesito... –mascullo esta, con una sonrisa este sin dudar más beso cálidamente a la joven la cual por unos segundos tembló levemente.

Fue entonces cuando sintió después de unos segundos como rodeaba su cintura y la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Luego la aprisionaba contra la pared y le besaba de una forma intensa, y luego tras unos largos e intensos minutos, le soltaba con lentitud, como si le fuera imposible dejarla ir. Pan sintió como el aire se hacia pesado y sus respiración se entrecortaba luego como el joven con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas le decía suavemente al oído:

-Será parte de tu regalo pequeña –Pan rió levemente y sintió esta vez como ahora este tomaba delicadamente su mentón y volvía a besarla cálidamente.- solo por esta noche, serás mía como yo seré tuyo...

-Trunks –le llamo incrédula la jovencita

-Pero solo por esta noche -añadió el en voz más queda aun

-No importa... no me importa... aunque sea por solo un segundo si puedo tenerte... será más que suficiente...

Pero esta vez no fue solo su beso, esta vez venia acompañado de caricias que se hacían más intensas con cada segundo. Pronto la inexperiencia de la joven saiya se vio presente siendo este el que profundizaba con sus caricias, y jugaba con su ahora largo cabello. Pero la ternura que este le profesaba le hacia sentir mejor.

-Te amo –mascullo la joven repetidas veces a su oído

Mientras que la noche de su cumpleaños se convertía en la más especial de su vida, la primera noche en que se entregaba a un hombre, en que su inocencia se perdía y se convertía realmente en mujer, pero eso no importaba ya, lo que le interesaba era que estaba entre los brazos del hombre que más quería en el mundo y nada más podría ser importante en ese momento.

**_Fin flash back_**

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardaza, realmente no tengo excusa, siempre que trato de adelantarlo algo pasa, así que solo digamos que unos extraños sucesos han sucedido que no me han permitido escribir, en fin, a las personas que les haya gustado mi fic aquí esta la siguiente parte. Y gracias por leerlo, y espero les haya gustado este capitulo. 

Ahora,**_ Super Brave_**, me agrada lo que dices sobre mi forma de escribir, es una gran motivación, y lo de Goten y Bra, prometo hacerlo un poco más evidente, porque si va a haber romance en esa área.

**_Sky D:_** realmente me sorprendí de que estuvieses leyendo este fic, no pensé que fueran de tu estilo, pero me da mucho gusto que sigas mi fic, es un orgullo.

**_Elena:_** Pues si... aunque suene un tanto raro, me gustan los fics, trágicos que terminan bien, sufro mucho con los fics, que son tristes, así que no te preocupes, no voy a terminar con una tragedia.

**_Lavie Takayuki: _**Y por ultimo me preguntaste si tengo más, si tengo varios más de series diferentes. Siendo mis favoritas: Ruronin Kenshin del que tengo dos en línea, Harry Potter del que no tengo ninguno (todavía), y Naruto del que en este momento estoy haciendo uno, y respecto al grupo, estaría bien entrar, pero no se realmente como entrar a el, di click al vinculo que escribiste, pero pone que la pagina no esta disponible, así que si pudieras explicarme con peras y manzanitas como entrar a la pagina te lo agradeceria bastante.

Bueno ahora si eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Atte: Midory


	4. Date cuenta

**Date cuenta**

-Pan...

-...

-Pan...

-...

-¡PAN!

-Eh... esto me hablabas

-...si desde hace rato... –respondió un tanto molesto su amigo –la clase ya se ha terminado –dijo este señalando al frente en donde quedaban muy pocos compañeros de clases

-Ah... –fue la única respuesta que dio su joven compañera –cielos no me di cuenta a que hora se termino la clase

-Creo que mejor nos vamos o tu amiga Bra se va a desesperar

-Si tienes razón –dijo esta guardando su libros y algunas lapiceras dentro de su mochila, Bishu movio su cabeza con un dejo de impaciencia, al tiempo que salia la joven de el salon con su compañero pisandole los talones

-Lo dicho Pan... siempre estan en las nubes –Pan rio levemente para luego poder contestar sarcastica

-Y luego en el infierno

-¿Eh?

-Nada...no he dicho nada –dijo esta en voz queda

-Oye Pan... estas algo roja... ¿estas bien? -la chica volvio su cabeza para poder ver su reflejo en uno de los cristales de un salón, efectivamente, estaba sonrojada, conocía bien el motivo, así que fingio no darle demasiada importancia

-Si... estoy bien –contesto ella con una sonrisa adorable, el chico medio sonrió no parecía muy convencido con dicha respuesta pero decidió dejar a un lado su conversación.

-Ah mira... –dijo este de repente deteniéndose en un tablón de anuncios

-¿Qué?

-Están pidiendo trabajadores de medio tiempo en Capsule Corp...

-Ahhhhhhh –contesto esta viendo el tablón de anuncios, con mucha dedicación recordando perfectamente cierto jefe de la corporación, sonrio levemente ante una mirada hermética de su amigo, tras unos breves segundos de silencio, el joven dijo

-Ese amigo tuyo Trunks... debe ser muy simpático

-¿Como dices?

-Si... es que lo digo... por como te has quedado mirando el anuncio

Pan volteo a ver el anuncio otra vez y luego a su amigo, por ultimo de forma desafiante le dijo

-Le estimo

-Si... eso parece –Pan entorno sus ojos

-Me extraña esa actitud tuya Bishu... tal pareciera que estas celoso...

-Y tal vez estuvieras en lo cierto –dijo este con voz queda, Pan sorprendida por esa respuesta guardo silencio, tratando de analizar la información que apenas había recibido abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en cambio no pudo decir mucho puesto que su amiga Bra había llegado cerca de ellos

-Bi...

-Hey Pan...

-¿Bra?

_-En que mal momento llegas -penso la jovencita_

-Listo he terminado con mis clases ¿nos vamos?

-Aguarda un segundo estaba hablando con Bishu...

-Por mi no te preocupes Pan... podremos hablar otro día...

-Pero Bishu...

-Nos vemos -dijo el levantando un brazo para poder despedirse, Pan se quedo estatica mientras su amigo se alejaba, pero la joven peliazul no hizo lo mismo, levanto un brazo y grito con bastante fuerza.

-¡Espera Bishu!

-¿Qué pasa Bra?

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¿Eh?

-Si mira –y señalo una pequeña cápsula que había sacado de su mochila –hoy he venido en una hermosa aerona...-Bishu miro la capsula y luego a la joven entorno sus ojos, y luego dijo

-No gracias... prefiero caminar...

-Pero

-Nos vemos...

-Adios Bishu -contesto Pan, tan bajo que le dio la impresion que el no le había escuchado, pero se sorprendio al ver que este se volteaba para sonreir gentilmente y despedirse

-Adios Pan... hasta mañana –Bra sonrió coquetamente a Pan, la cual le devolvió una sonrisa forzada

-Cielos Pan...-decía esta al tiempo que lanzaba la pequeña cápsula contra el piso

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo esta subiendo a la aeronave

-No me había fijado en lo encantador que se ha puesto Bishu

-No me digas...

-Si... últimamente se ha puesto más guapo no crees.. -dijo Bra con una sonrisa, Pan vio como su amiga encendia la aeronave, y luego decia en tono gelido.

-Pues... la verdad no me he fijado

-Ashhhhhhh a veces eres desesperante...-dijo Bra sacudiendo su cabellera azul al viento

-Y tu demasiado... –Pan guardo silencio antes de decir algo que pudiera resultar ofensivo así que pronto decidió cambiar de tema –además me sorprende que te fijes en Bishu... pensé que no tenias más atención que para el maravilloso tío Goten –dijo esta con sarcasmo, Bra rió levemente

-El que me sienta atraída Goten no quiere decir que este ciega

-Si claro...

-Es en serio... además ¿porque estoy discutiendo esto contigo? –dijo esta levemente enfadada –mejor cambiemos de tema

-Estoy de acuerdo...por cierto a donde vamos...

-Al centro comercial

-Otra vez...

-Si tengo que elegir el vestido para la fiesta del fin

-mmmm

-Y un poco de compañía femenina siempre es muy agradable...

-Dilo por ti

* * *

-Jefe Trunks Toc, toc –si pasa 

-Jefe he terminado con su agenda

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si... no es tan difícil borrando todas las tachaduras –dijo esta mostrándole su nueva agenda impecable totalmente diferente a la de su antigua asistente. La joven se inclino un poco indicándole los nuevos cambios que había hecho, este apenas si presto atención, pues parecía más interesado en mirar el profundo escote de su asistente que en la susodicha agenda.

-y.. en general eso es todo... ¿me esta escuchando?

-Esto... si, si claro...

-Además encontré algo que creo que le pertenece –dijo la joven dándole un pequeño cuaderno que parecía algo así como un diario, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era otra cosa que la agenda de Bridget y un montón de frases escritas por ella, la mayoría cursis y dedicadas a el

-Ehhhh –dijo Trunks poniéndose rojo como tomate

-Creo que he finalmente he entendido cual era el trabajo de señorita Bridget

-Señorita Mia...-trato de decir este pero la joven se le adelanto

-No tiene que darme explicación alguna...

-Lo se ... –dijo este en forma un tanto arrogante, la chica sonrio sarcastica y antes de que alguno pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, el reloj checador de la empresa sono ruidosamente indicando que era la hora de la comida

-¿Qué ya es tan tarde? –pregunto este viendo sin mucho interes su reloj de pulsera

-Jefe Trunks

-¿Si?

-Si de momento ya no me necesita...

-Si... claro puede retirarse

-Gracias –dijo esta inclinándose como señal de respeto Trunks vio que la joven salió de su oficina, este vio apenado el cuaderno que se abría entre una pagina de un cursi poema, molesto y avergonzado agarro el cuaderno y lo tiro al bote de basura.

* * *

-Ya 

-No

-Ya

-No

-Ya

-No

-Ya

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Pan que no!

-Por kami pues no puedo creer que no decidas –dijo este foribunda recargándose en la pared de el establecimiento.

-Es que los dos son tan lindos –dijo sosteniendo en cada una de sus manos unos vestidos, uno rojo y el otro azul celeste –no me decido

-Elige el que sea...

-mmm, no se... el azul es precioso, pero el rojo es mi color favorito –dijo esta caminando hacia uno de los vestidores

-Cualquiera de los dos se te vera bien

-Lo se... pero esta vez no solo lo quiero bien... lo quiero perfecto

-¿Por qué específicamente esta vez?

-Por cierto chico lindo que ira a la fiesta

-Ahhh claro como pude haberlo olvidado... por la maravillosa presencia de tío Goten...

-No le digas tío enfrente mío le quitas todo el encanto –dijo la peliazul entrando nuevamente al vestidor

-¿Cuál encanto?

-No tiene caso que te lo diga, no sabes apreciar la belleza humana cuando esta frente a ti

-Claro que la se apreciar –contesto ella dejando vagar su mente por unos segundos hacía donde trabajaba su amor imposible

-¿En serio?... y porque no admiras un poco más la belleza de tu novio

-¿Eh?... ¿cuál novio?

-Ya sabes tuuuuu novio... el lindo y encantador Bishu

-¿Bishu? –repitio ella incrédula sonrojándose solo de decir su nombre

-Vamos Pan no hay de que avergonzarse... es un chico muy guapo...ese novio tuyo- dijo la joven saliendo nuevamente del vestidor pero esta vez ataviada con el vestido azul, pudo ver como la joven saiya se ponía colorada y luego gruñía

-Por favor no hagas esas suposiciones porque estas errada

-¿En serio?

-¡Si!

-¿Entonces ustedes dos no?

-¡Claro que no!

-mmm, pues creo que lo deberías reconsiderar..

-¿Qué?

-Ese chico es perfecto

-No existe nadie perfecto

-Pues Bishu se acerca mucho a la perfección... es un chico muy guapo y... sip... me gusta... –trato de decir la peliazul y completar su frase "para ti", pero en cambio su amiga saiya se le adelanto y le dijo de forma grosera

-Pues si te gusta tanto, porque no sales con el

-¿Qué?- por primera vez Bra se mostró sorprendía parpadeo un par de veces y volvió su cara confundida, Pan parecía molesta, Bra se extraño hacia mucho que no veía a la saiya enfadarse. -¿cómo dijiste?

-Lo que oíste porque no sales tu con el –Bra parpadeo un par de veces, sonrió levemente

_-¿Estas celosa? -penso mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en sus labios -nunca te había visto así -su sonrisa malvada se incremento, así que despues de unos breves segundos de silencio contesto _

-Bien tal vez lo haga –Pan trago aire, no se espero dicha repuesta vio con la mirada encrispada a su amiga la cual coqueteaba con su reflejo descaradamente, Pan furiosa se cruzo de brazos y dijo

-Perfecto

-Si que lo es –Bra se inclino a tomar el vestido rojo y tras mirarlo unos segundos dijo con una sonrisa –creo que llevare ambos

* * *

Mientras tanto en la lujosa mansión de Capsule Corp, el joven dueño cruzaba el umbral de la casa con un aire abatido y una mirada de profundo enfado 

-Hola cariño

-Hola mama

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Terrible

-¿En serio?

-Si –dijo el chico de cabellos lilias tumbándose en el sillón pesadamente, ante la mirada jocosa de su madre

-¿Puedo saber el porque?

-Ya sabes el porque –dijo Trunks levemente molesto

-¿Es acaso por la nueva empleada?

-...

-La señorita Ohkami es una joven muy preparada creo que...

-Es una molestia

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Si..

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... –Trunks sintió las mejillas calientes y la mirada intensa de su madre sobre el –porque... ella no

-No esta interesada en ti

-¡Vaya una chica que no esta interesada en Trunks eso si que es nuevo! –dijo de pronto una voz femenina cerca de ellos, su hermana se acerco a paso altivo hacia donde estaba su progenitora y su hermano mayor acompañada de cerca de su amiga Pan.

-¡Ah Bra ya llegaste!

-Sip mami –dijo esta con una sonrisa dulce –oye Trunks

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por prestarme tu autonave...-dijo burlonamente lanzándole suavemente la pequeña cápsula que el heredero cogió con agilidad

-¬¬...

-Buenas tardes –dijo entonces otra voz femenina cerca de ellos, Trunks sonrió amablemente a la joven la cual le correspondió de igual manera

-Ah Pan... no te había visto

-Hola Bulma que tal –dijo Pan con una amplia sonrisa sentándose cerca de la mujer, pero más cerca de el hombre el cual permaneció sentando junto a ella por apenas unos segundos

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela chicas? –dijo este acercándose a su hermana

-Bien... –dijo Bra sin darle mucha importancia –a mi me han dejado un monton de deberes y Pan tuvo clase con Goten

-¿En serio? –dijo Trunks interesado en la platica, Pan sonrio

-Si...

-¿Y que tal estuvo?

-Hoy un poco más interesante, nos ha puesto a pelear

-Vaya al menos algo divertido

-Siiiii, generalmente sus clases son muuy bobas –Trunks rio de buena gana

-Si Goten como maestro es un asco

-Por supuesto, todos nos dormimos apenas el pone un pie dentro de el aula -ambos rieron pero a los pocos segundos callaron al escuchar a la peliazul más joven replicar indignada

-¡No digan eso!... debe de ser muy duro ser maestro como para que ensima ustedes es esten riendo

-Ahhh si... lo olvidaba, Bra no quiere nunca que nadie hable mal de su buen amigo Goten ¿verdad? –dijo Trunks sarcástico, Bra se sonrojo levemente ante la mirada curiosa de su madre la cual había permanecido al margen de la discusión, Bra enfrentando a su hermano dijo de forma altiva

-¡Así es!... supongo que no hay problema por eso verdad

-Claro que no –dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

-Trunks el que Bra tenga un buen amigo no es nada del otro mundo, es igual que la relación que tienen tu y Pan –dijo la madre de ambos, zanjando la discusión, Trunks vio a su madre luego a la saiya de cabellos azabaches y dijo con un tono un tanto aburrido.

-No creo que sea igual mamá... –Pan se puso colorada y fijo su vista en su amigo el cual no se molesto en voltearle a ver –Pan y yo somos excelentes amigos¿no es así pequeña? –Pan sonrió levemente y dijo

-Claro que si –Bulma vio con una sonrisa a la joven y a su hijo y luego dijo con una mirada maternal

-Si lo se... pero por lo pronto deja de pelear con tu hermana –ordeno la mujer madura saliendo de la habitación

-Si –contesto con un tono desenfadado

-Tambien va para ti

-Si mami –contesto Bra con una sonrisa –pero por lo pronto si no nos necesitan subiremos a mi habitación a elegir lo que nos ponerlos para la fiesta de este fin

-De ti creo que te tardes tres horas en escoger un vestido... pero de Pan... –mascullo Trunks viendo como el par de jóvenes chicas salían por la puerta Trunks vio con algo de melancolía a la joven saiya de mirada azabache que le veía intensamente

* * *

-No puedo creerlo 

-¿Que?

-La forma en que lo miraste

-Pero...

-Aún sigues enamorada de el...

-¿Queeee?... pero de donde...sacas

-Y no lo niegues que faltaba poco para que le tiraras encima

-Yo...

-Uyyyyyyyyyyy a veces no se lo que pasa contigo –Pan miro hacia abajo sintiéndose levemente abochornada –te fijas en el cuando tienes a el chico más lindo del mundo babeando por ti

-Dices eso porque Trunks es tu hermano y no ves lo bueno que el es...

-Si claro... –dijo la joven abriendo de par en par el ventanal de su preciosa habitación, salió a tomar un poco de aire dejando que el viendo meciera suavemente sus cabellos...Pan siguió su ejemplo secundándole recargando su cuerpo en el barandal dejando descansar su cuerpo –¿oye quien es esa?

-¿eh? –Pan fijo su vista hacia donde su amiga señalaba, en la puerta principal se encontraba la más reciente empleada de Capsule corp

-Una chica –dijo Pan

-mmm ¿será la nueva novia de Trunks?

-No creo... –dijo Pan echando su cuerpo hacia frente para poder ver mejor, pero justo en el preciso momento en que hizo eso la puerta se abrió revelando a el joven heredero de la Corporación.

-¡Señorita Ohkami!

-¡Ohkami! –repitieron al unísono las dos saiyas desde el balcon, la aludida sonrio levemente

-Si

-Pero...no quisiera ser grosero¿pero que hace aquí?

-Yo le llame –dijo detrás de este una voz queda y dulce

-¿Mama?

-Buenas tardes –dijo la mujer educadamente

-Mia, un placer volverte a ver

-Lo mismo digo

-Pero...-Trunks parecía de lo más extrañado, en cambio las dos féminas parecía divertidas con la escena -¿mama?

-Mia pasa por favor

-Gracias

-¿Mama?

-¿Si Trunks?

-Esto...que...

-Por favor podrías ser rápido, tengo algunos asuntos que hablar con Mia

-... ¿qué es todo esto?...

-¿Eh?

-Desde cuando llamas a las asistentes de la empresa a casa y...-Ohkami sonrió débilmente, Bulma en cambio le dedico una mirada reprochante a su hijo y dijo en un tono que daba miedo

-Desde que vi que la ultima empleada era una incompetente

-...pero... -Bulma levanto una ceja indicandole que debia guardar silencio cosa, que el joven entendio perfectamente pues ya no dijo nada más, la mujer siguio hablando

-Desde ahí creí hacer justo estos cambios, elegir una empleada preparada, habilitada para el trabajo que va a realizar, no solo con la capacidad de coquetear con mi hijo –el joven se puso de color rojo escarlata, la chica se ruborizo levemente ante esa aclaración, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rosto

-¿Sabias?

-No quiero saber hasta que punto llego tu relación con Bridget, pero me parece que es muy inocente de tu parte creer, que no nos íbamos a enterar, siendo tu el mayor eslabón la Capsule Corp.

-¿Íbamos?

-Tu padre y yo...-el sonrojo del joven fue más evidente que nunca, fue entonces cuando opto por guardar silencio; su madre al ver dicha reacción empezó a hablar con la mujer

-Mia, como ha sido tu día de trabajo –la joven sonrió débilmente, vio al joven heredero sentado lejos de ella, una sonrisa mayor suplió a la primera

-Muy provechoso...

-¿En serio?

-Si... he tenido oportunidad de hacer varias cosas

-Ya veo... y me imagino que entre dichas cosas será hablar también con Trunks

-Si...claro -dijo la mujer con una sonrisita –fue muy corto, pero lo he hecho, se ha comportado como un caballero educado y siempre muy profesional –Trunks casi se va a boca al escuchar semejante declaración de la mujer, su madre parpadeo un par de veces extrañada

-Vaya... eso si me parece sorprendente –dijo la mujer con un mirada de sorpresa

-No entiendo porque, me parece que la empresa esta en buenas manos, solo que algunas veces una pequeña parte de los eslabones no funcionan correctamente

-Claro...-dijo Bulma con una sonrisita de satisfacción –por cierto Ohkami me gustaría conocerte un poco más a fondo y se que mi familia también estaría gustosa de ello

-Por supuesto

-Por eso me tomo la libertad de invitarte a una reunión social que llevaremos a cabo aquí en la casa este fin de semana –Trunks parpadeo un par de veces, había sido la misma reunión a la que el la había invitado hacia solo apenas unas horas, misma a la que la joven había rechazado tajantemente, pero por lo visto su comportamiento era otro, al parecer daba la impresión de que le estaba ayudando pero la cuestión era ¿por qué?

-Si... algo así había oído

-Si te es posible me gustaría que nos acompañaras –Trunks quedo de piedra al escuchar a su madre, pero se sorprendió más al escuchar a la mujer:

-Será un placer –dijo ella levantándose de el sofá en que estaba cómodamente situada –ahora no quisiera ser grosera, pero debo retirarme

-Por supuesto... ya te he quitado mucho tiempo

-Para nada siempre es un placer hablar con usted –dijo ella despidiéndose formalmente de ella –hasta luego –la joven se dirigió hacia la entrada ante la mirada de los dueños de Capsule Corp.

-Espere Ohkami –dijo Trunks alcanzando a la joven que camino rápidamente tras al joven

-¿Si?

-Yo... pues... –la joven ladeo un poco la cabeza –quisiera preguntarle...

-¿Por qué lo hice?

-Si –dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara esperanzado de que tal vez su comportamiento en la mañana le hubiese ablandando el corazón, en cambio la joven desdibujo su sonrisa y dijo en forma gelida

-Sabe... Bulma, fue jefa de mi madre, hace ya un par de años, y durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo laborando en Capsule Corp, se que le estimo grandemente, y eso era raro conociendo el carácter que tenia mi madre...

-Pues si es como el suyo...

-¿Perdón.. dijo algo?

-No, nada...bien... entonces decía que... por respeto a mi mama... no ha contado todo lo que paso...

-Esta en lo correcto...se ve que su madre es una mujer respetable... y no me gustaría ser yo quien le cause un disgusto

-Entiendo... pero aún así me sorprende que no haya contado todo

-Ya le dije no quiero molestarla

-Claro... y quizás... no será que tal vez y solo tal vez... –la chica se quedo viendo escéptica al joven el cual empezaba a formar una leve sonrisita en sus labios...

-¿Qué?

-O tal.. vez... la razón por la cual no contaste nada es que quizás... te sientas un poquito atraída por mi –la chica, sintió las mejillas levemente tibias... sabía que se había sonrojado... pero trato de que ese pequeño inconveniente no le molestara demasiado le vio desafiante entrecerró sus ojos y dijo luego de unos segundos

-Eres muy atractivo... –pudo ver que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de el joven la mujer paso eso por alto y siguió hablando -no lo niego... pero hay mejores hombres que tu en el mundo

-Ah claro... pero entonces... no negaras que te gusto –la mujer sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo en forma altanera

-No lo niego... y tu no negaras que te comportas como un cerdo cuando estas frente a una chica –el chico sonrió con los mejillas coloradas y luego tras pensarlo unos segundos dijo trastabillando

-Yo no...bueno tal vez algunas veces...

-Lo sabia... –la mujer sonrió levemente satisfecha de si misma

-Pero bueno...

-¿Si?

-Ignorando ese pequeño detalle

-¿Detalle?... ese comportamiento es todo menos un detalle

-Si... esto.. no crees que podría ser agradable... ser buenos amigos? -La joven frunció el entrecejo y extrañada por su petición dijo con una media sonrisa

-Tal vez... si dejaras de comportarte como... un tonto... –el joven dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-Bien... –dijo este tendiéndole la mano, la chica parpadeo un par de veces extrañada y luego lo miro fijamente buscando una respuesta en sus ojos –es una promesa... si yo dejo de comportarme de esa manera, tu y yo podremos ser buenos amigos ¿no? –la chica se miro aún más extrañada _¿realmente estaba hablando con el presuntuoso jefe de C.C. que había tratado de seducirla en su primer día de trabajo¿con aquel que habia considerado un completo idiota ¿aquel que en ese momento no mostraba nada de petulancia, sino se mostraba como un joven agradable y dulce?_ Trunks sonrió aún más ampliamente, la chica sin poder evitarlo sintió un leve calorcillo en sus mejillas, y de igual forma correspondió su saludo con una leve sonrisita y un apretón de manos.

-Claro que si, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme

-Te acompaño a la puerta

-Whoooooooooo... ¡que chica! –dijo una peliazul recargando todo su peso en el barandal de el balcon de su habitación

-...

-Nunca había visto a Trunks comportase tan atentamente con una chica, aunque realmente no he conocido a ninguna que lo rechazara... supongo que le dio un golpe bajo a su ego

-... –la joven siguió con la vista en la pareja que se alejaba de la casa, uno al lado del otro, como "buenos amigos", la joven entorno sus ojos azabaches mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en la boca del estomago

-Hey,hey, HEY

-¿Qué?

-Porque de repente pusiste esa cara...

-¿Cual cara? –dijo ella dándose la vuelta entrando a la habitación de la peliazul seguida de esta

-Esa cara

-No se a que te refieres –contesto ella mientras el celular dentro de su mochila timbraba ruidosamente, la joven saco el celular, mientras veía y reconocida el numero telefónico

-Es Bishu –dijo en voz baja mientras mantenía el pequeño aparato entre sus manos

-¿Y que esperas?

-¿eh?

-No piensas contestar – inquirió la joven, Pan volvió su cara a su amiga y luego al aparato el cual seguía timbrando frunció el entrecejo y dijo furibunda

-No –dicho esto apago el celular y lo aventó al fondo de su mochila

-A veces no te entiendo

-No estoy pidiendo que me entiendan –dijo esta tumbándose en la cama

-No me digas que te pones así solo porque lo de Trunks y esa chica...

-...bien no te lo digo –respondió ella tras un breve silencio

-Pero Pan... como... por...

-¡Basta! –gruño ella sintiéndose arder de rabia –creo que ya aguante mucho de lo mismo

-Pan... –respondió esta al ver a su amiga cruzarse de brazos, la joven conociéndole desde hace cerca unos 10 años entendió perfectamente y no dijo más del tema, tras unos segundos de permanecer en un largo en incomodo silencio, la saiya de cabellos oscuros dijo

-Mejor me voy... es tarde...

-Pan...

-Prometí a mama comer en la casa, debe de estar preocupada

-Eres muy mala inventando excusas sabes...

-Nos vemos luego

-Cuídate... te veo mañana en clases

-Si

-Y luego en la fiesta...

-Tu solo piensas en fiestas?

-Ohhhh vamos deja de poner esa cara, va a ser divertida, ya se... además porque no invitamos a Bishu y...

-Bishu, Bishu, Bishu otra vez, el al tema, ya me harte de ese tema, no quiero verlo por aquí cerca ni en la fiesta ni...

-Deja de comportarte como una niña –dijo Bra poniendo sus brazos en jarras Pan parpadeo un par de veces, puesto que con esa expresión, su parecido con su orgulloso padre se intensifico –te digo esto porque es lo mejor, en vez de andar toda la vida detrás de un chico que nunca te va a hacer caso de nada, deberías saber que es lo mejor para ti  
Pan permaneció cabizbaja por unos segundos, después mirándole desafiante

-El es lo mejor para mi

-No lo es –gruño Bra mostrándose cada vez, más desesperada ante su terquedad

-Tu no lo conoces como yo

-No Pan, te equivocas, tu no lo conoces como yo... porque como yo lo conozco yo entiendo que el ya ha escogido otro camino –dijo Bra señalando con una mano por la ventana en donde se veía claramente al joven de cabellos lilas despedirse de su nueva asistente y amiga, Bra volvió a ver a su amiga, la cual seguía con la mirada fija en el enorme ventanal – y tu no

-Tengo que irme

-Espera...

-De verdad tengo que irme –farfullo esta saltando el balcon para poder quedar suspendida en el aire unos segundos. Bra se cruzo de brazos

-Nos vemos

-Piénsalo quieres

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana –dijo esta volviendo hacia dentro de su alcoba una vez que vio a su amiga alejarse a toda velocidad.

-Esa Pan... es tan cabezona que a veces no se que hacer con ella... me desespera –pensaba con irritación la joven al tiempo que sacaba de sus bolsas las productivas compras que había realizado ese día.

-Es una chica muy linda, cualquier chico querría salir con ella... pero no tiene que estar embobada con Trunks...

-La joven se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sintió una energía demasiado conocida dentro de su habitación

-¿Qué hay? –dijo este levantando la mano como señal de saludo, la joven sonrió al ver al tío de su mejor, amiga, tras pensarlo unos segundos, creyó que posiblemente, su amiga, al ser mayor y más experimentada en las artes marciales, sintió la energía acercase y por eso, (aunado a su charla sobre Trunks) decidió emprender una rápida huida.

-Hola

-¿Cómo estas princesa? –la joven curveo levemente sus labios, al tiempo que sentía sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los sus suyos como una señal de saludo

-Perfectamente ¿y tu?

-No me quejo... ¿cómo estuvieron las clases?

-Bien... Pan y Bishu estuvieron excelentes... dieron una demostración de domino de artes marciales excepcional...

-Aja, y que tal estuvieron todas tu lindas, alumnas

-... otra vez celosa? –contesto este pero por su tono de voz no sonaba demasiado molesto sino más bien todo lo contrario, parecía altamente divertido, la joven sonrió aún más

-No estoy celosa –contesto al fin, pudo escuchar como el joven reía de buena gana

-Si claro... ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti –la joven bufo sarcástica

-He oído ese comentario miles de veces...

-¿Miles de veces? –pregunto este su tono de voz había cambiado y era un poco más serio

-Si –respondió ella altiva, por unos segundos los dos quedaron en silencio, la sonrisa de la saiya, no pudo ser mayor entonces con un gran soberbia dijo

-No me digas que estas celoso

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –la joven rió levemente...

-No te hagas... si estas que te mueres de celos... –silencio incomodo acompañado de un leve resoplido

-Si –admitió tras unos segundos - porque no quiero que ningún tipejo se acerque a mi chica...

-¿A tu chica?... desde cuando soy tu chica... pensé que solo éramos buenos amigos... amigos con derechos, claro... –contesto ella con sarcasmo

-Desde que entendí que me harte de eso de los derechos... –la joven dejo aun lado su sonrisa sarcástica por unos segundos, mientras un calor suave le impregnaba toda la cara

-... Goten...

-Te amo –interrumpió este, la joven guardo silencio por unos segundos, luego con una reluciente sonrisa

-Nunca me habías dicho eso

-En que no lo haya dicho no significaba que no lo sintiera...

-¿Y entonces... toda esa pantomima de "no seremos novios" y todas tus muchas chicas con las que salías y...

-Vamos Bra... tu también lo hubieras creído...

-¿Qué?

-La relación... creíste que podría funcionar... por favor nos llevamos más de 10 años de diferencia

-Y solo por nuestra edad, creías que...

-No solo eso –le interrumpió el -acaso has llegado a pensar que es lo tu padre dirá cuando se entere de que sales con el preciado hijo menor de Kakaroto –Bra inclino un poco la cabeza de forma pensativa poniendo su mano en su mentón

-Seguramente va a querer matarte –dijo ella encogiéndose en hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, se sentó en el borde de su cama con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Ya veras que sabré ganarme a mi suegro

-Si como no –contesto esta con una risita ahogada

-Vas a ver que si

-Ya que lo hagas hablaremos sobre ello –contesto la joven princesa con una sonrisa sarcástica y tremendamente maligna, o por lo menos así lo percibió el, dejando el tema de el amor y las actitudes sarcásticas, la joven sonrió sensualmente a pesar de su corta edad podía decir con orgullo que era capaz de hacer temblar al hombre que (aparte de su hermano), era uno de los más codiciados en toda la ciudad. Pero bien tampoco era algo que extrañara demasiado. Tenía un montón de cosas a su favor, belleza, carácter, inteligencia, pero además, sabía aunque su novio, aunque siempre trataba de negarlo, tenía su amor, lo que era lo más importante para ella.

La sonrisa del chico se incremento, se acerco a su joven compañera, con su sonrisa desafiante, se sentó a su lado, la joven le rodeo con sus brazos, coloco su cara a su lado, rozando su mejilla con su oreja.

-Realmente te amo...–dijo en voz queda

-Lo se–contesto este de forma petulante, la chica rió levemente

-Y se que papa también te va a querer cuando lo trates un poco más –contesto sarcástica

-Por favor que broma es esa, lo conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razón

-Pero nunca te había conocido como su futuro yerno

-¿Futuro yerno? –dijo este con una sonrisa de incredulidad –nos estamos adelantando mucho no crees

-No –contesto ella de forma rotunda - se que tarde que temprano va a pasar y así que creo que lo mejor es que se vaya haciendo a la idea, tanto papi, como tu –dijo ella en voz suave, y con un tono de voz que parecía evidente, el joven con una sonrisa abrazando a la joven que se reía ante la caricia. La chica jalo a su pareja quedando tendida en la cama junto a el, ella tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-No crees que es divertido

-¿Qué?

-El hecho de que papi, o mami pudieran encontrarnos aquí juntos –el joven rió más a fuerzas que de nada.

-Pues tal vez a ti te resulte divertido, pero yo acabaría, tres metros bajo tierra, y probablemente conociendo a tu papa, muchos más

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí para protegerte – el joven sonrió y beso a la joven mientras relajaba su cuerpo ante la caricia que le profesaba su compañera.

* * *

**_Alexa Hiwatari_**: Me da gusto que te agrade mi historia, espero sigas leyendola y tambien espero tus comentarios. 

**_Rengetsu Brief:_** Que contenta me siento cuando alguien sigue uno de mis historia, gracias por tu comentario hacia la narrativa, desde que empece a escribir creo que narrar las situaciones fue lo que más trabajo me ha costo así que creí que no era muy buena en eso, las parejas, jeje, sies un poco raras ¿no,nunca me imagine a Trunks con otra pareja que no fuera Pan, así que quiero variar un poco las cosas. Aunque el personaje en cuestion si es todo un caso.

**_Lavie Takayuki:_** Siempre es bueno recibir criticas constructivas, me encanta, pero además ofrezco una disculpa porque estos días he andado un poquito ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para meterme al internet ni checar correos ni nada. Pero prometo ponerme al corriente lo más pronto posible.

**_Sky D:_** Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro mucho cuando alguien dice que les gustan mis historias.

_**Maryzam:**_Al fin es bonito ver a alguien a quien le gustan mis personajes, además de mi claro, jeje, y si efectivamente Bishu tiene mucho interes en ella, y pues la situacion de Trunks, digamos que me gustan las historias de amor dificiles que al final terminar bien muchas gracias por tus comentarios hacia como escribo; es realmente muy bonito que alguien te diga eso.

**_Shadir:_** Espero que aunque se te haga triste este capitulo continues leyendo mi fic, y dejando comentarios.

Bueno por el momento eso es todo, gracias nos vemos.


	5. todo un desastre

**DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES **

**Preludio a la fiesta... todo un desastre**

-Por favor Paaaaaaaaan

-No

-Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

-No

-Vamos no seas así

-No

-Vamos Pan… de hecho ni me estas haciendo el gran favor a mi por favor Pan

-¡Que no!, Bra por enésima vez, no¡NO! quiero que invites a Bishu a la fiesta

-Pero Pan… lo digo para que no te sientas tan sola por favor –decía la chica peliazul tirándose en la cama al lado de su amiga la cual leía de forma desenfadada un libro

-No –Bra frunció la nariz y dijo con aire infantil

-¿Dime que puedo hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-Nada simple y sencillamente creo que no es lo mejor verlo en la fiesta –dijo para pronto la saiyan de cabellera azabache dándose la vuelta para ya no escucharle, Bra furibunda se levanto toda hecha una fiera

-Pero porque… Bishu es tu amigo de toda la vida -contesto ella con rapidez –además todo el mundo lo conoce, y tu mamá lo quiere muchísimo, estoy segura que no le molestaría en lo más mínimo tenerlo como yerno…

Pan le vio a los ojos dejando de leer unos segundos

-Escucha las tonterias que estas diciendo, Bishu es solo mi amigo y tu quieres que ya me case con el, y si es cierto que todos los quieren…

-Si ya es como parte de la familia –dijo Bra con un destello de esperanza, esperanza que pronto se encargo de desinflar la muchacha

-Pero no por eso tienes que estar en la fiesta, y eso de que mama lo quiere de yerno es porque piensa que Bishu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos solo por que lo enseñe a volar… -dijo Pan con rapidez, poniendo sus ojos en blanco, como si eso que estuviera diciendo fuera la cosa más ilógica del mundo.

-Bueno no es nada raro, si tomas en cuenta como fue que prolifero su amor –Pan rió de buena gana

-Si, pero papa y mama, son un caso aparte… muy aparte, ellos dos nacieron para estar juntos… además no solo por eso Bishu y yo estamos destinados a…

-Puede suceder, si lo has notado toda tu familia se ha emparentado con mujeres guerreras, no crees que también tu debieras casarte con un guerrero

-No –dijo ella volviendo su mirada a su libro –y además quien quiere casarse, todavía soy muy joven para pensar en eso

-La edad no tiene que ver... ve mi ejemplo

-¿Tu ejemplo?

-Sip, yo le daría el si de inmediato a mi hombre indicado, y eso que soy menor que tu

-¿Tío Goten?

-Podría ser, si llega a ser el indicado –dijo Bra con una sonrisa traviesa, recordando los hermosos momentos que había pasado junto a Goten, para que negarlo estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada y eso se reflejaba en su cara, Pan en cambio le miro con indiferencia y dando la vuelta a una pagina de su libro contesto

-Tu padre te mataría si se llega a enterar

-Lo se… -dijo Bra con una sonrisa –eso lo hace mucho más divertido

-No entiendo tu gusto por las situaciones peligrosas y tontas

-Es excitante

-Si y supongo que también a tío Goten le parece emocionante amanecer un día muerto

-¿Quién dice que no? –Contesto para pronto la chica sacudiendo su hermosa cabellera –pero bueno no perdamos el tiempo hablando de el… volvamos a asunto que nos atañe, déjame invitar a Bishu

-Otra vez con eso… ¡que no!

-Dame una razón –dijo la peliazul estirando su dedo índice delgado y fino –solo una razón valida y te dejaré en paz

-Pues por…

-¿Por?

-Por –las mejillas de la muchacha se empezaban a colorear –por…

-¡Conozco esa reacción!-dijo la chica toda exasperada –es por el

-¿Qué?-dijo para pronto ella fingiendo estar ofendida –claro que…

-Vamos no finjas que te conozco muy bien –

-No tengo porque fingir nada porque no estoy diciendo nada –dijo ella para pronto tratando de contener el temblor de sus manos y su ligera sonrisa de satisfacción

-Vamos Pan, no seas tonta si es por Trunks, (que estoy segura que si) el va a venir acompañado ¿sabes?

-¿Qué? –la sonrisa desapareció al instante y Bra como tratando de darse importancia veía su manicura francés con aire de superioridad

-Si, mama me lo comento… me dijo que va a venir acompañado de su nueva asistente

-¿Quéeeeeee? –Dijo con una mirada de absoluta incredulidad –¿es en serio?

-Si claro no tendría porque mentirte…. por eso yo decía que deberías invitar a Bishu y olvidarte tanto de Trunks -Bra vio a los ojos a su amiga, se veía realmente sorprendida por la noticia. Pero aún así no le dio demasiada importancia -pero ahora que lo recuerdo –dijo Bra levantándose de la cama y recorriendo la habitación como si fuera demasiado importante, lo que iba a decir –si muy cierto… hace poco tu me dijiste que no te sentias interesada por Bishu

-Pues… -Pan miro a todos lados antes de dar una respuesta satisfactoria -…no, Bishu y yo solo somos amigos –dijo ella viendo a su amiga casi de forma intimidante

-Si muy cierto, si Bishu y tu son solo amigos

-¡Ya te dije que si!

-Supongo que una amiga, no tendría ningún inconveniente, en que su mejor amiga, invite a su mejor amigo

-Vuelves a lo mismo –dijo Pan con un dejo de desesperación

-Nop, no vuelvo a lo mismo –dijo Bra con una sonrisilla –hace rato te había comentado, de invitar a Bishu para que te acompañara a ti, es decir que fuera tu pareja tu media naranja tu…

-Ya entendí Bra

-Perfecto, solo queria que estuviera bien claro… pero tomando en cuenta que no quieres… creo que yo si quiero

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que ahora voy a ser yo quien va invitar a Bishu, para que me acompañe a mí, por supuesto

-¿Que? –dijo Pan poniéndose toda roja, sentía las mejillas calientes y la mirada de satisfacción de su amiga no le ayudaba en nada.

-Si ya sabes… que sea mi pareja, mi acompañante, mi media naranja, mi…

-… y tío Goten, pensé que irías con el

-No era nada absoluto… tampoco puedo olvidarme de Bishu, siendo el tan encantador como es

-Claro –mascullo ella –_encantador… lo único que buscas en los hombres _

-Pero si me dices en este momento que quieres salir con el –la sonrisa de la chica se incrementaba –puede que desista de salir con el encantador

-Para nada –la fría mirada de la saiya se poso sobre ella

-Entonces la decisión esta tomada, voy a invitarlo a la fiesta como mi pareja

-¿Por qué no? –contesto ella apretando los dientes –me parece que van a hacer una gran y encantadora pareja.

-Si es muy posible –dijo ella echando su cabello hacía atrás, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro –los dos somos hermosos y muy parecidos

-La verdad es que yo no creo que tengan nada parecido –dijo para pronto ella con una mirada de pocos amigos. La chica meneo seductoramente su cuerpo

-¿Crees? –Dijo para pronto ella con una sonrisilla –tal vez y seamos más parecidos de lo que todo el mundo cree –Pan resoplo molesta apartando con algo de brusquedad uno de sus cabellos.

-Bueno se esta haciendo tarde… creo que mejor me voy –dijo ella con una mirada de total desprecio a la joven

-Vamos no te pongas así – tu me acabas de decir que no te importa demasiado, pero por tu parecer, parece que no es así

-No se por que lo crees, a mi la verdad me da igual, por cierto tío Goten se acerca, puedo sentir su ki, mejor será que me vaya

-Ok -dijo ella

-Piensas decirle a tío Goten

-No lo se, pero creo que no… Goten es un poco… celoso

-¿Un poco celoso? –dijo el aludido entrando por el balcón de la joven

-Yo mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana

-Si adiós

-Nos vemos en casa Pan –la joven hizo una seña con su mano indicándole que le había escuchado, pero aún así no se volvió para despedirse

-Hola –dijo la joven con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, rodeando su cuello con sus finos brazos, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola… hace unos minutos tenían una conversación muy interesante

-¿Te pareció? Yo no diría que fuera tan interesante –dijo ella evadiendo

-Pues generalmente cuando uno escuchan que hablan de uno, el tema parece bastante interesante

-ahhhh –contesto ella –nos escuchaste –dijo ella como si fuera la simpleza más grande del mundo.

-Si… les escuche-dijo este entrando y tirándose en la cama de la joven y como si no quisiera darle demasiada importancia dijo -Así que crees que soy celoso –Bra sonrió suavemente

-Solo un poco

-Ahhh –contesto el frunciendo el ceño ligeramente -¿y puedo preguntar el porque llegaste a esa conclusión? –Bra, le miro con un poco de fastidio

-La verdad no le veo el caso, no creo que sea muy importante

-Para mi es importante –dijo el subiendo un poquito el tono de voz

-Por favor, solo estaba hablando con Pan… de su amigo, y quería hacerla entrar en razón y tal vez, (solo tal vez) hacerla enojar un poco nada importante…

-¿Su amigo? –Contesto el rápidamente -¿Qué amigo?

-Bishu… ¿que tantos amigos tiene Pan?

-¿Bishu?

-Si –contesto ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

-¿Y puedo saber que le comentaste, para que saliera yo a relucir?

-Ya te lo dije nada serio, una bromita simplemente

-¿Qué clase de broma Bra? –dijo este comenzando a perder la paciencia por tanto rodeo al asunto

-Solo que le dije que… me iba a emparentar con el en la fiesta pero…

-¡Lo vas a invitar a la fiesta!

-Si, como se te invita a ti, a Pan a todo el mundo

-Pero… no solo lo quieres invitar, quieres salir con el –dijo este sintiendo dentro de el como un animal salvaje bramaba pidiendo sangre, pero no cualquier sangre, la sangre tenía que ser, de cierto muchachito rubio y estupido, tenia que ser de Bishu

-Goten… estas empezando a fruncir la nariz –dijo Bra mirando como el empezaba a fruncir la nariz, cada que el se enojaba, tenía ese tic

-¡Y que!... ¿que ya ni siquiera eso puedo hacer?

-¡Te has molestado!

-Para nada Bra…

-Vamos no mientas que te conozco bien –dijo ella soltando una risita infantil –te he hecho enojar… dijo ella con una sonrisa que resultaba molesta – ¡te he hecho enojar, estas muy celoso! –comenzó a decir siendo una molestia cada vez mayor

-¡Bien quieres la verdad!... y no me pidas, que lo tome de la mejor manera si… porque realmente me molesta, ver que salgas con el…

-¡Salir!... por favor no seas tonto… ¡ni siquiera voy a salir, la fiesta va a ser aquí en la casa! –contesto ella, Goten le fulmino con la mirada

-Entiendes a lo que me refiero –dijo el frunciendo cada vez más la nariz – ¡si esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados, déjame decirte que te vas a quedar esperando!

-¡Ya vez que si eres celoso! –dijo ella con una mirada triunfante hundiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas en la palma de su mano, Goten molesto por esa actitud tan irresponsable, contesto de mala manera.

-Sabes que… no vamos a llegar a ningún lugar con esta discusión quieres salir con el… perfecto sal… pero no solo en la fiesta, porque no sales con el, y tienes un bonito noviazgo, que parece que es lo que quieres

-¿Qué? – Por primera vez, la sonrisa de la chica se fue de sus labios -¿pero…que me estas diciendo?

-Lo que estas escuchando… Bra

-Vamos Goten –dijo ella de forma altiva – ¡no te pongas así, solo fue una maldita broma!... además crees que estas en una posición de decir algo, en las anteriores fiestas, siempre te alejas de mi, y te pasas siempre con Marron… más bien debería ser yo la que te reclame

-¡Sabes que es diferente!...

-Yo no le veo la diferencia

-¡Si tu padre nos viera juntos, ya hace tiempo que hubiéramos muerto!

-¡Solo porque no tienes el valor de hablar con el! –Bra pudo ver al instante que había cometido un error, sabía que los saiyans eran conocidos por ser muy orgullosos, y aunque Goten no lo era tanto ese fue un golpe bajo, como guerrero, hombre, y novio, pudo ver entonces como las mejillas del muchacho se coloreaban levemente y luego le miraba de forma fulminante

-Creo que mejor me voy

-Mejor –dijo ella poniendo sus manos a las caderas, Goten le miro fríamente y se alejo apenas estuvo demasiado cerca del balcón, la joven sintió como sus ojos empezaban a arderle y como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus blancas mejillas, pero aún así con una mirada desafiante se acerco al balcón y grito con todas las fuerzas que le fueron posibles

-¡YA VEZ QUE SI ERES CELOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-----------------

Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin despues de tanto y tanto tiempo quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero esta vez no fue por flojera de hecho ya lo tenía terminado (bueno tal vez un poquito) pero a mi compu le cayo un virus muy... digamosle feo, y la tuvieron que formatear, lastima que mi amigo respaldo y guardo lo que según el era lo más importante, y al parecer mi fic, no entraba en su categoria de importante. Lastima. pero ahora si, sin más demoras, les tengo mi ultimo capitulo, el siguiente fic, ya lo tengo transcrito, solo espero no caiga otro virus, sin más que decir me despido. Esperando sus comentarios y criticas, y sobretodo agradeciando el tiempo que le dedican a este fic.


	6. Preludio Segunda parte

**Preludio Segunda parte**

El día estaba precioso en la ciudad, el sol brillaba alto, una que otra nube opacaba el cielo, un día perfecto para todo el mundo, que estuviera al tanto de ello, porque en toda la ciudad había dos jovenes hombres los cuales no le daban demasiada importancia al clima, el cielo o cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus propios problemas...

-Goten…que opinas de… ¿Goten?

-mmmm

-¿Goten?

-mmm

-¿Escuchaste lo ultimo que dije?

-… ¿quieres la verdad?

-Si

-Entonces no, lo siento no te estaba escuchando –dijo este dejando de ver la hermosa vista que daba la oficina de su mejor amigo, dando vuelta para acostarse un cómodo sillón que estaba casi al lado de el escritorio del presidente, el cual no le dejaba de verlo, exasperado

-¿Que te traes? todo el día has tenido una cara de muerto

-Lo siento Trunks –dijo este estirándose en el sillón –tuve un día muy malo

-¿En serio? –dijo este mostrándose por primera vez levemente preocupado, su amigo pelos necios, siempre había sido muy optimista y no era propio de el quejarse de lo mal que le había ido, así que cuando decía eso, era que realmente estaba mal. El jefe de la corporación le siguió mirando con insistencia, hasta que su amigo

viéndose entre la espada y la pared decidió que lo mejor era confesar todo de una vez

-Si, termine con mi chica

-¿Tu chica? –Trunks le vio, llamando mucho la atención su mirada le parecía realmente triste, tanto que creía que nunca lo había visto así –ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca he visto a tu chica, debe ser muy guapa, para que estés así por ella

-Realmente es muy hermosa –contesto el con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo -pocas  
como ella –contesto el con una sonrisa triste

-Pues si debe ser muy guapa, recuerdo que siempre has sido muy exigente en tus gustos…

-No es solo su físico, es hermosa, no lo niego pero no es lo único que me atrae de ella, me gusta su forma de ser…su inteligencia, su forma en que mira... la forma en que… -Trunks le siguió mirando interesado en la descripción que estaba dando, este sintiéndose levemente cohibido, tosió forzadamente un par de veces cambiando inmediatamente el tema –a lo que me refiero es que la mujer perfecta para mi…

-Bien… si es tan especial, buscaremos una solución… vayamos por partes… ¿veamos conozco a esa chica?... tal vez, pudiera hablar con ella y convencerla de… -el joven pelos necios rio

-No creo que esa sea la mejor solución… y si… le conoces, muy bien diría yo

-Vamos bien… -dijo este con una sonrisa demasiado optimista -¿como se llama?... tal vez… -Goten sonrió suavemente y dijo con voz queda

-Trunks de verdad agradezco tu intención pero no creo que puedas convencerla y menos a ella

-¡Por…!

-Porque es una chica; necia, arrogante y obstinada –Trunks se encogió en hombros, y como si no le diera demasiada importancia contesto:

-Vamos Goten no has visto a mi padre, tiene en sobra todas esas "cualidades" estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas así –y con una sonrisilla continuo –te garantizo que podré convencerla por muy necia que sea…

-No lo creo…-Trunks parecía cada vez más enfadado, y Goten sabiendo que no podía darle más vueltas al asunto contesto esperando poder concluir el tema - aunque tú seas su hermano no creo que puedas convencerla –el joven presidente abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero lo único que se le ocurrió, decir:

-¿Bra? –trastabillo, mientras seguía mirándolo como si esperara una respuesta negativa, cosa que nunca paso, puesto que su amigo  
respondió afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza

-¿Bra? Cielos… vaya sorpresa… mi hermana…

-Si tú hermana Trunks, o tienes alguna otra hermana que no conozca…

-Vaya –dijo este rodeando su escritorio caminando lentamente como si pensara mucho las cosas. –creo que esto ahora se esclarecen un poco más las cosas, su comportamiento, el tuyo…

-Si –dijo este con un ligero tono de burla, mientras veía a Trunks, que se acercaba, y se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón a su lado, transcurriendo un breves segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos, decía nada Trunks comenzó a hablar

-Si papa se llega a enterar…te va a matar

-Si lo se… -dijo este pasándose una mano por el cabello, con una mirada de absoluta preocupación. –pero realmente ahora, eso no me importa demasiado…

-¿Y puedo preguntar, que has hecho para hacer enojar a Bra?, ella tiene el carácter fuerte, pero es realmente muy difícil hacerla enojar

-No fue Bra la que se ha enojado, o tal vez si… ya ni se…

-¿Cómo?

-Tuvimos una discusión y…

-¿Podrías ser más especifico?

-Me he molestado con ella… realmente me desespera su actitud… a veces se comporta…. Tan… niña…-este al oír ese comentario bufo quedamente.

-No esperaras que se comporte como una adulta ¿verdad? –dijo alzando una ceja –porque creo que no tengo que recordarte que cuando estábamos entrado en la adolescencia, ella apenas tenía un año de edad–pudo ver como las mejillas de su amigo se coloreaban y procurando restarle importancia dijo

-Bra siempre ha sido muy precoz para su edad

-Lo se, soy su hermano, pero creo saber como es mi hermana, ella no es totalmente una adulta y… -Goten perdiendo toda la poca  
paciencia que le quedaba contesto empezando a irritarse bastante…

-Basta ya Trunks, a que viene todo ese reclamo, en primera¿crees que tienes motivos para reclamarme algo?… después de que tu mantuviste una relación con mi sobrina, y si mal no recuerdo ella no difiere mucho de la edad de Bra y yo

-Yo no te estoy reclamando eso –dijo el para pronto poniéndose a la defensiva –además no hay nadie que se alegre por ustedes más que yo… eres mi mejor amigo y Bra, mi hermana, estoy feliz por ustedes, así que no te pongas a la defensiva conmigo, porque solo te estoy tratando de ayudar… además no me pidas que no me meta, porque es mi hermana, y mal o bien, le quiero y no deseo que sufra por nadie, ni siquiera por ti amigo

Goten volteo hacia otro lado igual que lo hacen los niños pequeños cuando les reprenden:

-Si lo se… lo siento, es solo que estoy un tanto molesto… además no tienes porque preocuparte por si le hiciera sufrir, más bien deberías preocuparte más por mi

-¿Por ti? –Trunks le miro sorprendido, dijo de forma escéptica –por favor, le llevas más de 10 años, no me digas, que una adolescente, es capaz de hacerte sufrir –Goten le miro de mala manera, Trunks pronto se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que decía.

-Bra, ha decidido salir con ese amigo de Pan

-¿Bishu?

-Si –dijo el moviendo la cabeza –dijo que era solo una broma, supongo que para hacer encelar a Pan o algo así

-¿Encelarla?

-Si, creo que Bra, piensa que Bishu y Pan tienen algo, o yo que se…

-No creo que eso sea posible

-¿Qué?

-Que Pan y Bishu tengan algo, simplemente no creo que sea posible

-Porque no –dijo Goten ahora olvidando por unos segundos el enfado que sentía en ese momento

-Pues… porque

-Vaya… eso si es ser arrogante, realmente, crees que Pan no se va a fijar en alguien más, después de que…

-No llegues a esas conjeturas, yo no he dicho nada de eso, solo creo que es algo raro, porque Bishu es solo como un hermano para ella… solo un miembro más de la familia

-¡No puedo creer que te creas eso, ya veo que si te hace falta usar los lentes más seguido, Bishu siempre ha estado enamorado de Pan!

-¿De verdad?

-Si... ¡De veras no lo sabias!... todo el mundo decía que se había repetido la historia de mi hermano y mi cuñada, recuerdas, que Bishu y Pan empezaron a ser amigos, cuando ella le enseño a volar, supongo que recuerdas como Gohan y Videl comenzaron a salir…

-Si lo recuerdo –dijo este tratando de recordar que en aquellos tiempos, Gohan y Videl se había conocido, atraído, enamorado y posteriormente casado gracias a la excusa del entrenamiento de volar.

-Trunks, te has quedado muy serio de repente, no me digas que te has molestado

-Para nada –dijo este de forma sincera –solo me sorprendió un poco la noticia

-¿Seguro?

-Bastante… sabes bien que quiero mucho a Pan, pero no de otra forma que más de una amiga

-Si lo se… -dijo este viendo por unos segundos el piso -pero creo que quien no lo sabe es ella… ¿has hablado con ella, últimamente?

-No

-Deberías, el otro día en clases juraría que vi que traía puesto el collar que le diste en su cumpleaños

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No te haría una broma con respecto a esto –Trunks se llevo una mano al mentón pensando en Pan, el collar, y todo lo que significaba en ese momento.

-Tal vez… este fin de semana pudiera ser el día… -contesto el con un poco de desanimo

-Sería lo mejor –contesto el otro con una mirada puesta en el piso, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo más, la puerta se abrió entrando por ella una joven a la que Trunks le recibió con una sonrisa.

-Jefe ya he terminado, de hacer las cotizaciones además he ordenado el informe del departamento de contabilidad y…

-Si todo esta muy bien Mia –dijo este con una mirada de indiferencia hacia el trabajo de oficina, puesto que tomo el montón de carpetas, que apenas si hojeo y autorizo sin pensar demasiado en ello. –gracias Mia

La joven como respuesta sonrió de forma cortes, mirando por unos segundos con un poco de contrariedad al acompañante de su jefe que no dejaba de mirarle de forma insistente.

-Mia, permíteme presentarte a Goten, es un gran amigo mío de la infancia

-Un placer –respondió ella con una mirada que trato de mejorar debido a obvio cariño que había entre los dos.

-El placer es mío –dijo este tomando la mano de la joven suavemente –veo que por primera vez. mi amigo contrato a una empleada  
eficiente –la chica sonrió de forma un sincera, mirando divertida a su jefe, el cual curiosamente había adquirido un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Le recuerdo que mi jefe no fue quien me contrato, debe darle las gracias a la antigua jerarca de la empresa –dijo ella ampliando la sonrisa en sus labios, e incrementando el sonrojo en las mejillas de su jefe.

-Lo haré créame –contesto para pronto este viendo con satisfacción como su amigo parecía algo apenado -pero por favor, hazme el favor de no llamarme de usted, no soy tan viejo como para que me llamen así

-Muy bien… así será –dijo ella –y si me disculpa tengo que regresar a mis labores un placer conocerle –dijo ella inclinándose un poco y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes mirar una fracción de segundo a su jefe el cual sonrió de forma apenas visible.

Trunks siguió con la mirada puesta en la puerta en donde había desaparecido y pudo haber seguido viendo la puerta con una mirada de añoranza de no ser por su amigo el cual chasqueo sus dedos en forma de burla.  
-Regresa a la tierra amigo

-¿Qué? –dijo este entornando sus ojos ante esa reacción, Goten no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse

-Vaya debe ser serio, creo que nunca te había visto así por una chica, bueno tal vez, por Alice, pero supongo que debió haber sido por ser la primera novia, aunque si mal no recuerdo; creo que también por…Beth -y dicho eso levanto sus dedos como si estuviese contando  
-¿Qué acaso llevas la relación de todas las chicas con las que salgo? –Dijo este bajando obligándole a bajar su mano –¡y además deja de decir eso… que Mia, te puede escuchar!

-¡Lo dicho estas loquito por esa chica! –dijo este con una sonrisa más grande en los labios

-No seas idiota –dijo este tratando de simular su sonrisa –tengo menos de una semana de conocerle…

-Y aún así le adoras –completo el –francamente me parece muy adecuada para ti…a pesar de no ser tan bonita, parece

-Si, si ser muy inteligente…. ¿que les pasa a todos creen que no puedo fijarme en una chica, que sea más inteligente que bonita?

-De ti no lo dudo…de quien dudo es de la joven

-No me sacas gracias ¿sabes?

-Pues deberías últimamente estas muy amargado –dijo este con una sonrisa burlona, Trunks enarco una ceja

-Tienes razón yo no debería ser el que esta amargado, después de todo yo no estoy llorando, por una adolescente que trata infantilmente de darme celos

Goten perdió la sonrisa fastidiosa casi al instante y sin pensar mucho en lo que decía contesto este como revancha

-Tienes razón tu no te entristeces, solo te encamas con la adolescente y eso es todo –

**_TOUCHE  
_**  
-¡Te has excedido! –dijo Trunks levantándose de golpe

-¡Lo mismo digo! –dijo Goten imitándole, mirándole con no muy buenas intenciones – ¡te estoy diciendo claramente mis intensiones con tu hermana y tu te lo tomas como una burla!

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo siguieron mirándose como si estuvieran a punto de empezar una feroz lucha a muerte

-Ya… lo siento -dijo Trunks encogiéndose en hombros -creo que los dos nos pasamos un poco con los comentarios –dijo este nuevamente sentándose en el sillón dejándose caer

-Ya lo creo –dijo Goten sentándose a su lado, colocando los brazos detrás de la nuca, mirando el techo –yo también lo siento… se que el tema entre Pan y tu… es algo muy personal… lamento

-Todo olvidado Goten, también creo que me pase, con lo de Bra y…

-Creo que… todo era mucho más fácil cuando teníamos 10 años

-Coincido contigo –dijo este imitando a su amigo colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza –nada de formalismos, ni absurdos trajes de diseñador –dijo este mirando con desprecio la oficina y su vestimenta

-Ni nada de enseñar clases a un montón de retardados

-Eyyyyy… te recuerdo que tambien eres maestro de mi hermana –Goten sonrió de forma burlona

-Seria la excepción –contesto el –claro… además de mi sobrina

-¿Y qué me dices de Bishu?

-De ese mocoso no quiero hablar

-No me digas que estas celoso de un chiquillo

-… por supuesto que no –dijo este alzando un poco la voz, Trunks al ver sin tener la intención de volver a discutir cambio de tema

-¿Oye Goten?

-mmph

-Recuerdas como solucionábamos todos los problemas cuando teníamos 10 años

-Si… -afirmo este como si añora aquellos tiempos lejanos -a golpes… ganaba el último que quedaba en pie, aunque realmente era raro  
que no quedáramos en empate

-Si - dijo este con una sonrisa un los labios mirando a su amigo

-Si –contesto el de igual manera arremangándose la camisa, Trunks para pronto se quito el saco y los lentes y los coloco sin mucho cuidado sobre el escritorio presidencial. Para después ver a su amigo el cual para pronto ya se había puesto en posición de pelea.

-Crees que sea conveniente, que volvamos a pelear aquí… recuerda la última vez, que destruimos la oficina, tu mama casi nos mata… debo decir que incluso me dio más miedo que el Sr. Vegeta

-Tienes razón –dijo para pronto Trunks marcando el numero de su asistente –debemos buscar otro lugar

-¿Si? –se escucho por el auricular, una voz femenina.

-Mia cancela todas las citas y pendientes de esta tarde

-Pe… pero… hoy va a haber una cita con el jefe de la corporación del norte y…

-Cancélala…-dijo el y antes de que ella alcanzara a reclamar algo continuo -dile que voy a ser participe de una gran pelea

-¿Una pelea? –repitió ella parpadeando un par de veces, volviendo su rostro hacia la oficina la cual ya estaba vacía con el gran ventanal abierto agitando las cortinas y papeles regándolos por toda la oficina, la chica ahogo una maldición, entrando a la oficina a toda prisa hasta el ventanal donde pudo ver como 2 hombres se alejaban volando, hasta parecer unas pequeñas motitas, lejanas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Están volando!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------

**Dos días después….**  
**_Pip pip pip pip_**

-Woahhh… listo ya desperté –dijo la peliazul apagando el reloj despertador –debería cambiar ese timbre, es demasiado ruidoso… -pensó ella estirándose y desesperanzándose, mientras alisaba su cabello con sus dedos, y tomaba un bonito calendario de mesa viendo con algo de nostalgia la fecha

-El gran día de la fiesta ha llegado, veamos, si vale la pena, la pelea con Goten –pensó esta dando un prolongado suspiro, mientras sentía nuevamente que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez de sus ojos -no, no y no... que diablos te esta pasando Bra -se rependio mentalmente -_tu nunca lloras y menos aún vas a llorar por un chico, ese Goten...-_sus ojos se entornaron peligrosamente dandole el aspecto de una asesina a sueldo _- ya veremos, como se pone en la fiesta, cuando me vea muy juntita de Bishu... Vamos Bra, arriba la cabeza... un chico no me va a vencer -_la chica se levanto de su cama mirando su espejo el cual le regreso un muy hermoso reflejo -_y menos a mi _a _una chica tan hermosa y encantadora como yo -_

Y soltando una risotada nada propia de ella salio de su cuarto para poder tomar el desayuno y de paso ver los preparativos que estaban al cargo de su madre, y supuestamente de su padre, pero era raro que el hiciera algo, de hecho su participación era no molestar a nadie. Con eso bastaba.

-Hola buenos días mami, buenos días papi

-Buenos días cariño

-mmph –Bra se encaramo al cuello de su padre, mientras le besaba en la mejilla, una sonrisita apenas perceptible se formo en la comisura de sus labios…

-Demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto –dijo Trunks apareciendo casi de la nada, al tiempo que tomaba el periódico y se sentaba en la última silla disponible, Bra enarco una ceja y con un tic en los labios contesto

-Buenos días a ti también hermanito

-Buenos, Bra¿hoy no te vas a llevar mi aeronave negra?-contesto este sin apartar la vista de el periódico

-No hoy probablemente me lleve tu aeronave blanca, es mucho más "chic"

-Por favor no empiecen con eso –dijo Bulma con el ceño fruncido, -hoy no quiero peleas absurdas y va para los dos –dijo ella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, mientras veía con el ceño fruncido, a su esposo, el cual para variar no decía demasiado, solo miraba de una forma no muy agradable a sus hijos, Bulma temiendo lo peor contesto –mejor dicho va para los 3

-¿Qué?... ¿porque ese comentario también va para mi? –dijo el príncipe, haciendo gala de su común mal genio.

-¡Porque siempre terminas peleando con alguien!

-¡No es cierto hace años que no tengo una pelea decente con alguien que valga la pena!... este montón de debiluchos de los que estamos rodeados no me sirven ni para el calentamiento

-¡Oye! –exclamo Trunks sintiéndose ofendido

-Es cierto, si te pusieras a entrenar como es debido

-¡BASTA! ESTO ES A LO QUE ME REFIERO –dijo la matriarca de la familia Brief. –PARECE QUE EN VEZ DE TENER 2 HIJOS TENGO TRES NIÑITOS QUE CUIDAR –Vegeta sin ganas de querer volver a discutir por tonterías resoplo enfadado, y de forma  
desdeñosa abandono la cocina.

-Parece que papi se molesto un poco –comento sarcástica la menor de la familia.

-Al parecer esta fiesta no va a ser la más animada del mundo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

----------------------

**_Mientras tanto…._**

-Pan…

-mmph

-Pan

-mmph

-¡PAN LEVANTATE!

-¡Que! – grito la joven levantándose, de golpe de su suave y mullidita cama, solo para ver a su madre, que la observaba, fijamente

-Mamaaaaaaaa –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – ¡me has asustado!

-Pues no entiendo porque… que no se supone que eres una gran guerrera, las guerreras, siempre tienen que esta en alerta –dijo ella

sentándose en el borde la cama, mirando a Pan, de forma cariñosa, de esa que solo las madres pueden ver

-No cuando están durmiendo –dijo ella cubriéndose con su cobija con toda la intención de volver a dormir, cosa que hubiese hecho de  
no ser por su madre nuevamente que se negaba rotundamente a dejarla dormir

-Ah no jovencita, -dijo ella jalando la cobija –me parece que ya dormiste lo suficiente

-¿LO SUFICIENTE¿LO SUFICIENTE? –dijo ella mirando su reloj al lado de su cama –pero si apenas son……

-Las 10 y media –Pan sonrió bobamente mientras volvía a ver a su madre

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, los niños, los ancianos y los adolescentes tienen que dormir más de la cuenta –dijo esta tirándose en la  
cama.

-Pan… por favor deja de comportarte como una niña, tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta en Capsule Corp, le prometí a Bulma que estaríamos ahí a las 11 y media

-¿Qué?... ¿tan temprano y para que?… si no estoy mal informada, la fiesta empezará a las 2

-Porque le dije que le ayudaríamos con algunos preparativos

-Ah si ayudarle mientras la princesita esta en sus habitaciones pintándose las uñas… no gracias –Videl sorprendida de ese comentario tan poco común en ella le contesto de forma imperativa

-¡No es una sugerencia Pan!... y aunque tal vez Bra, no sea una de las personas más acomedidas del mundo, eso no tiene que ser un impedimento para nosotros, y además Bra es tu amiga, porque…

-¡Porque es una tonta cabezona! Y además olvídalo que no pienso ir a esa fiesta -Videl no dejo de sorprenderse, bien sabido era que su hija, como buena saiyan se dejaba dominar mucho por sus emociones, y generalmente ella pensaba mucho con los pies en lugar que con la cabeza, pero cuando había una fiesta, ella no era de las que solía negarse.

-¿Tuviste una riña con Bra? -Pan se cruzo de brazos y piernas volvió su cara y cual niño pequeño, al que se le reprende, contesto un lacónico y escuálido:

-Si –Videl sonrió, después de todo Pan y Bra, ya no eran unas niñas, eran unas jóvenes mujeres, que como todas buenas amigas de vez en cuando reñían. Y al parecer esta era una de esas veces.

-Pan, es normal que hayas tenido una riña con Bra, porque no, después de todo son las mejores amigas, desde que recuerdo pero incluso entre las mejores amigas, siempre hay peleas… ya que uno cree que siempre tiene la razón y…

-No es eso mama, es solo que… a veces pienso que hace las cosas para molestarme, mira eso de invitar a Bishu para que fuera con ella… -dijo esta con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Bishu? –pensó su madre viendo de forma escéptica a su hija, nunca había profesado esa actitud, con ningún chico, bueno tal vez solo con Trunks, pero de ahí en más la sonrisa de Videl se incremento.

-Pan… cualquiera que sea la razón, no tiene porque afectarte demasiado, eres una chica inteligente, y siempre lo has sido, razona bien las cosas, una pequeña riña, no tiene porque convertirse en más que eso…

-Mama, eso lo se bien, pero…

-¿Si?

-¿De veras tengo que ir a la fiesta?

-No te voy a obligar… ya no eres ninguna niña pequeña para hacerlo tu eres quien tiene debe tomar sus propias decisiones… solo que creo, que todos te extrañaríamos, mucho, incluidos Bra, y Trunks…

-…..

-Y seguramente también Bishu –y dicho esto su madre se acerco a la puerta en donde antes incluso que diera vuelta a la perilla escucho la voz de su hija:

-Iré

-Perfecto, entonces alístate, ya sabes lo desesperado que se pone tu padre cuando lo hacen esperar

-Si, si –dijo Pan, con una fingida mirada aburrimiento –Vamos a darle una oportunidad a todo esto –dijo esta viendo con un poco de aburrimiento su guardarropa en donde su monocromático negro era lo que predominaba.

-La joven sonrió cuando al buscar y al rebuscar encontró hasta el fondo un bonito vestido color azul claro, el cual resalto al instante sobre la oscuridad que reinaba en ese closet, lo saco un poco extrañana mientras hacía memoria, como había llegadoo a el, recordó como en el año pasado, Bra se lo había regalado con la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera usarlo. Realmente era muy hermoso y era prácticamente nuevo, nunca se lo había puesto, así que tal vez esa fuera la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

_–Bien Bra… quieres jugar a la princesita, ambas podemos jugar el mismo juego_

_Siguiente capitulo¿que les parecio?... esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, es en compensación de todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar, espero disfruten este capitulo, todavia me falta transcribir la parte final del fic, pero espero terminarlo antes de la siguiente semana, espero poder hacerlo, sin más que decir, me despido, esperando sus comentarios y criticas. _

_Atte: Midory _


	7. Fiesta

**FIESTA**

-Si, si –dijo Pan, con una fingida mirada aburrimiento –Vamos a darle una oportunidad a todo esto –dijo esta viendo con un poco de aburrimiento su guardarropa en donde el monocromático negro era lo que predominaba. –La joven sonrió cuando al buscar y al rebuscar encontró hasta el fondo un bonito vestido color azul claro. Recordo como en el año pasado, Bra se lo había regalado con la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera usarlo. Realmente era muy hermoso y era prácticamente nuevo, nunca se lo había puesto así que tal vez esa fuera la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

_–Bien Bra… quieres jugar a la princesita, ambas podemos jugar el mismo juego _

_------------------------------ _

Una hora más tarde, toda la familia iba en su aeronave familiar, esperando poder disfrutar de su estadia en la mansión Brief.

-Bienvenidos sean, llegaron muy pronto –dijo la mujer, levantando una ceja, viendo a la familia Son, saliendo de su aeronave, Milk como siempre estaba hermosa vestida de forma oriental, al lado de este se encontraba Goten, el inseparable amigo de su hijo, el cual estaba tan guapo como su hijo, pero tal vez, se hubiese visto un poco mejor si no tuviera esa cara de molestia.

Raro viniendo de el, porque siempre había sido muy alegre y optimista. Supuso que algo no agradable le pudo haber pasado así que la gran Bulma Frief, no cometió la indiscreción de preguntarle el porque.

En cambio siguió con su inspección a la familia, al lado de este se encontraba Videl tan hermosa y radiante como cuando tenia 18 años, de hecho para su gusto se veía mejor con su larga cabellera y su gusto por el vestir un poco más femenino.

Detrás de ella venía su esposo, con un estilo un poco más intelectual que el resto de la familia, pero esto no le quitaba su atractivo visual, pero para gusto de Bulma tal vez le quitará los lentes, pero este siempre se había negado a ponerse pupilentes, alegando que serían incómodos y que a el y a Videl le gustaba como se veía con ellos. Todo estaba bien como siempre en una familia tan tradicionalista como la que tenía enfrente, pero había alguien a quien no había contado a Pan.

-¿Pero… no hace falta alguien?¿Donde esta Pan?

-Estoy aquí –dijo la llamada detrás de toda su familia, Bulma sonrió ampliamente al verla, estaba preciosa con su larga cabellera azabache suelta, que contrastaba perfectamente con su blanca piel, pero eso no era la raro, más bien lo peculiar, era la forma en la que estaba vestida al parecer había decidido dejar atrás sus vestimentas poco femeninas, y lucir un encantador vestido azul, acomodo su cabello y se maquillo levemente.

Sobra decir que se veía realmente muy hermosa, inclusive quien no le conociera fácilmente podría haberla confundido con una celebridad, la menor de la familia finalmente se había convertido en una mujer preciosa y encantadora.

-Pan te ves preciosa –dijo la mujer no sin dejar de sorprenderse

-Gracias, hoy decidí cambiar un poco mi forma de vestir

-Y te sentó muy bien, seguro tus padres estarán de acuerdo –Gohan sonrió afablemente como siempre estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-A mi parecer Pan siempre se ve, y se verá bien sin importar que ropa use

-En eso tienes razón Gohan, pero hay momento en la vida de toda mujer que quiere lucir encantadora y déjame decirte Pan que tu lo has logrado magistralmente

-Gracias –contesto ella al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente

-Por favor pasen, ya esta casi todo listo así que…. ¿ah Pan que pasa?

-Si no le molesta Bulma, yo quisiera ir con Bra…

-Claro, como lo pase por alto –dijo ella –Bra esta en su cuarto, ve que seguramente se alegrará de verte

-Gracias iré con ella, nos vemos

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de la joven hija de la familia.

-¿Cuál vestido será mejor? –dijo esta mirando a su armario varias y coloridas vestimentas –dando un par de pasos por la recamara decidiéndose finalmente por el del color más vistoso que pudo encontrar uno rojo, el cual le sentó a la perfección.

-_**Toc, toc –**_ unos golpecitos a su puerta le hicieron volver su cara

-¿Quién es?-pregunto esta sin siquiera molestarse en voltear

-Soy yo… Pan

-Ah, Pan pasa, justo ahora estoy terminando de vestirme –la puerta se abrió, pero Bra, no se molesto en recibirla seguía mirándose en el espejo mientras se hacia una coleta alta, sin embargo su reflejo no fue el único en ese momento pudo ver como junto a ella se encontraba una mujer preciosa de cabellera azabache.

-Hola –fue lo único que opto por decir Pan una vez, que su amiga se volvió para verla

-¡PAN!... estas hermosa –dijo esta con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro, Pan se sorprendió de su reacción realmente esperaba, (su parte malvada tal vez), que su amiga se pusiera como loca, que le apuntara con el dedo y la despreciara por atreverse a rivalizar con ella en su hermosura, sin embargo esa actitud no llego o por lo menos no en ese momento. –realmente te vez, bellísima… sabía que ese vestido azul te iba a quedar perfectamente –dijo esta mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Encantadora… quien te vea así vestida nunca creería que eres toda una guerrera, más bien pareces una preciosa señorita de sociedad

-Claro que no –dijo esta sintiéndose apenada no solo de la insistente mirada de la chica de ojos celestes, sino de su propia mentalidad de creer que ella pudiera ser un ser tan despreciable, como el que se hubiese imaginado, si, Bra siempre podía ser infantil, tonta, e incluso algunas veces soberbia, pero nunca pudiera ser tan malvada como lo hubiese creido.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –muchas gracias Bra, realmente aprecio todos tus comentarios.

Bra rió quedamente mientras se volvía a su espejo y terminaba de arreglarse:

-Sabía que detrás de toda esa apariencia de mujer tosca había una muchacha preciosa… -Bra cerro un ojo de forma coqueta –así tal vez pudieras rivalizar conmigo por el amor de Bishu

_-Sabía que no eres tan buena como creía_ ¬ ¬ -sin embargo Pan procurando no darle mayor importancia hecho para atrás de su espalda su cabello, y de forma coqueta dijo:

-Tal vez

Bra parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida, por lo visto después de tantos años de conocerse, Pan finalmente había aprendido un poco de sus artes de la coquetería, Bra, rió por lo bajo:

-Perfecto porque no creas que te lo dejare tan sencillo… me parece que Bishu es un buen partido, después de todo tal vez pueda suplir a el buen de Goten

-¿Después de todo? –dijo esta mirándole interrogante, Bra permaneció por unos segundos totalmente, impasible, procurando sonreír contesto:

-Si… termine con Goten

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Crees?

-Pues con tu peculiar gusto por la bromas… ya no se que creer

-No, no es broma –dijo esta perdiendo por unos segundos su sonrisa – ¿recuerdas aquel día que estábamos platicando y llego el?

-Si lo recuerdo –dijo esta moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

-Tuvimos una riña… el se enfado… por lo de Bishu –Bra pudo ver como el semblante preocupado de la joven desaparecía y su cara se tornaba un poco rojiza –ya… por favor no pongas esa cara que ya es suficiente haber terminado con Goten como para tener una riña contigo también

-Yo no he dicho nada –contesto ella moviendo los brazos procurando no darle demasiada importancia –solo que me parece raro del tío Goten

-¿Raro¿En que sentido? –Pan afirmo con la cabeza, créeme yo a el nunca le había vi molesto o celoso, simple y sencillamente cuando una chica lo trataba así, la dejaba y punto, pero nunca se pone celoso, o por lo menos nunca me toco verlo y mira que vive al lado de mi casa.

-Por favor entonces… me estas diciendo que debo de sentirme feliz por ello… por que le dio un gran ataque de celos

-Pues si –dijo Pan con una sonrisa

-¡Tal vez tu idea sea correcta, pero no me gusta como me ha tratado!-gruño esta poniéndose toda roja, Pan le miro con los ojos bien abiertos:

-De verdad debe gustarte mucho… tampoco a ti nunca vi que te comportaras de esa manera –Bra le dio la espalda

-Lo mejor será que bajemos que mama, quiere que ayudemos un poco en los preparativos

-Si

-¿Puedes creerlo con todo el montón de robots sirvientes que tenemos?... para que demonios quiere que nos pongamos a ayudarla con los preparativos

-Por muy buenos que sean unos robots, nunca podrán superar a las personas

-Ya hablas igual que Trunks, vamos –dijo esta terminando de sujetarse el cabello en una cola alta.

-Aja… ¿por cierto donde esta?

-Creo que en la oficina

- Entonces no debe de tardar en regresar ¿verdad?

-Si ya vez, que los sábados solo va un par de horas… y… ¡MIRA! LLAMA AL DIABLO Y SE TE APARECERÁ –dijo esta señalando por una ventana ¡YA LLEGO TRUNKS! –la saiya azabache casi pego su nariz al cristal dándose cuenta de lo que decía su amiga era cierto, el joven jefe de la corporación había llegado en su limosina estacionandose en el jardín, pudo ver como se acercaban varias personas, siendo el primero en hacerlo su amigo de toda la vida Pan sonrió al verle, había llegado temprano.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa el no veía solo, detrás en la misma limosina, bajo la joven Mia, la cual se veía bastante guapa ese día.

-No viene solo –dijo Pan viendo a la pareja

-Ves, te dije que vendría acompañado de su asistente –Pan sonrió

-Si parece ser que por primera vez no mientes

-Yo nunca miento –dijo ella –pero vamos no nos quedemos aquí… -dijo Bra dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Pan hecho un vistazo por última vez.

Viendo claramente que a la entrada se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios, viendo para todos lados como si buscara a alguien.

-Bishu –dijo esta mirando al rubio acercase a la agrupación de personas donde para pronto fue bien recibido.

-Pan que tanto haces, vamos para abajo

-Si –dijo esta apresurándose a seguirle el paso. Cosa que no fue del todo difícil, dado que Bra no era la chica más rápida del mundo, justo apenas iba a abrir la boca para poder decir algo, se encontraron con el jefe de capsule corp y su buena asistente.

-Hola hermano –dijo Bra con una sonrisa –vimos que ya habías llegado y decidimos bajar a recibirte

-Raro en ti pero gracias –dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en el rostro, Bra contesto de igual manera y dirigiéndose a Mia mientras tomaba su mano y la saludaba dijo en voz alta:

-Realmente no se como puedes estar con el más de 2 minutos, es realmente odioso –Mia sonrió ante ese comentario y tras luego unos segundos de cavilar contesto:

-He aprendido a vivir con eso

-Todos la están tomando contra mi –dijo este en voz queda –ah por cierto Bra… Bishu te anda buscando llego poco después que nosotros…

-Ah si me imagino… Pan y yo vamos a recibirlo también

-¿Pan? –dijo este extrañado volteando al lado de su hermana pequeña, pudo ver perfectamente como una mujer estaba a su lado, mujer en la cual no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

-¿Pan? –dijo este enfocando bien sus ojos al lado la chica, la cual le miraba con una sonrisa de total satisfacción en el rostro. Y tras unos breves segundos accedió con la cabeza.

-Si, hola Trunks

-¡Vaya esta si es una sorpresa!... ¡Pan estas preciosa!... –dijo este mirándole disimuladamente –realmente te ves muy bien –dijo este con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro

-Gracias –contesto ella mirándolo por unos segundos, Trunks lucía tan atractivo como todas las veces, incluso tal vez más… pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención de hecho lo que llamo su atención fue el hecho de sentirse perfectamente, las manos sudorosas, la sonrisa nerviosa, el corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas, brillaban por su ausencia, era raro, dado que siempre presentaba esas características cuando se encontraba frente a el, pero esta vez se sentía perfectamente, como si no estuviera haciendo otra cosa más que hablar… _con un viejo amigo._

-¡Vas a encantarle a Bishu! –dijo este cerrando un ojo coquetamente.

-No me he vestido así para Bishu –dijo Pan molestándose un poco, fue entonces cuando Bra se inmiscuyo en la platica y levantando un dedo en alto dijo:

-¡Pan no se ha vestido de esta manera para nadie!... lo ha hecho porque ya es hora un cambio ¿no crees? –Pan parpadeo un par de veces antes de acceder con la cabeza afirmo:

-Claro

-Me da gusto –dijo Trunks sinceramente

-Es cierto –dijo para pronto la acompañante de Trunks –nadie tiene que cambiar solo para darle gusto a alguien… además una chica tan bonita como tu no necesita demasiado para lucir linda

Pan le miro fijamente (nuevamente una parte malvada) deseaba decirle que se callara, que no dijera tonterias y que mejor se quitara de su camino porque le estorbaba… sin embargo eso nunca paso, por alguna extraña razón, no odiaba a la joven, por primera vez vio a una mujer como una digna dama, que si bien no era una guerrera de una raza saiyan, era una mujer de carácter y fuerza que nunca se iba igualar a la de una saiyan, pero si iba a ser lo suficiente como para poder amar a un guerrero…

Y antes de que cualquiera de los cuatro pudiera decir o hacer algo fueron interrumpidos por el menor de los hijos de la familia Son.

-Trunks, vamos que… -trato de decir Goten, pero rápidamente dejo de hablar puesto que vio a la joven cabellos celestes, mirándole de forma un poco triste…

-Hola –dijo este cortante viendo a la joven, la cual para pronto cambio su actitud y se mostró un tanto prepotente, cosa que fue claramente notado por todos, pero tal vez solo a Bra le pareció un acto cruel.

-Nosotras nos vamos hermanito, las personas aquí ya no son de mi total agrado, disfruten la fiesta

-Claro –dijo Goten notoriamente molesto –por ahí anda un chiquillo que será de su total agrado –dijo el Bra se volvió para poder responder algo, más sin embargo Pan fue mucho más rápida y alcanzo a sostenerle, pudo ver como su hermano hacía lo mismo con el joven.

-Vamos Bra no vale la pena que te molestes –dijo Pan a su oído mientras esta se veía toda furibunda. Y pudo haber seguido así de no ser porque escucharon como le llamaron:

-¡BRA!- Pan volvió su cara hacia donde escucho la voz. Sonrió al darse cuenta su buen oído. Era Bishu.

Sintió unas mariposas en su estomago y como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco más calientes. Se veía diferente, tal vez, un poco más guapo, siempre lo había sido, pero, solo hasta ese día le llamo la atención, por primera vez en quizás toda su vida, lo vio vestido formalmente.

Y no iba a negarlo esa ropa le sentaba perfectamente, tal vez no tan bien como al presidente de Capsule Corp, pero por lo menos se defendía, Pan sonrió alegremente disimuladamente humedeció sus labios, al ver claramente que se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.

Más sin embargo su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no se dirigio directamente hacia ella, como esperaba, más bien dirigió su mirada a su amiga peliazul

-Bra, te he estado buscando

-Si –accedió ella con la cabeza –me había dicho Trunks, veo que llegaste muy temprano

-Si, Pan me comento que si podía llegar temprano

Bra alzo sus cejas

-¿Pan¿Hablo contigo?

-Si –dijo este sin darle mayor importancia –me hablo en la mañana, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

Bra parpadeo un par de veces:

-De verdad no la has visto…

-No –Bra rió de buena manera

-Si serás tonto, que no vez que viene detrás de mí

-¿Detrás de ti? –dijo este intrigado alzando la vista para ver que efectivamente detrás de ella veía una hermosa mujer de cabello largo a la que de no ser porque le había dicho era ella tal vez no le hubiese reconocido

-¿Vaya… Pan eres tu? –dijo este intrigado, viendo a la joven acceder formalmente con la cabeza –pero claro, es tu ki… casi no te reconocí –dijo este viéndole de arriba a abajo, fijándose finalmente en los ojos de la chica. –te ves… rara –dijo este sin sonreír.

Pan se sorprendió de ese hecho, frunció el ceño respondiendo escéptica

-¿Rara? –

_En todos los años que nos conocemos nunca me habías visto vestida de una forma femenina y lo único que tienes para decir es: **rara**_ –pensó ella mirándole insistentemente

-Si te ves un poco rara… es que no pareces tu –dijo el con una tímida sonrisa Pan abrió la boca para decir algo más sin embargo las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios

-Claro que no –dijo Bra inmiscuyéndose –por hoy tenemos a una Pan delicada y hermosa, no como siempre

-No se que tanto sea de delicada, pero hermosa siempre lo ha… -el muchacho dejo de hablar por unos segundos, su cara se había puesto roja al igual que el de la jovencita a su lado. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y pudieron seguir así de no ser nuevamente por las palabras de Bra.

-Bien la fiesta no va a ser aquí en el vestíbulo, porque mejor no pasamos.

-Si

-Tienes razón Bra, mejor entremos –dijo Pan volteando para el lado contrario de donde estaba volteando en ese momento su amigo.

-----------------------------

-Ya se fueron con Bishu… Trunks ya se fue a sentar junto con Bishu

-Ya te escuche la primera vez…

-No puedo creerlo realmente va a estar con el -gruño Goten viendo disimuladamente desde de su su asiento la mesa en la cual se había ido a sentar los 3 jovenes.

-Goten por favor, es solo una fiesta, además si tanto te molesta, creo que deberías ir a tratar de hablar con ella

Goten miro a su amigo como si hubiese dicho la mayor ofensa de todas.

-Y que vuelva a burlarse como lo hizo antes

-Entonces acéptalo –dijo el con una mirada de desesperación –te recuerdo que no quisiste que hablara con ella, para calmar un poco las cosas

-No puedo… mira que si ese imbecil le pone una mano encima…

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a pasar, estamos hablando de Bra…

-Si, pero ella no es guerrera

-Ella no, pero papa, si, si ese tonto se trata de propasar con ella (lo cual veo muy poco probable), -Trunks se paso un dedo por el cuello, dándole a entender que, el pobre idiota que toque a su querida hijita, tendría un lugar reservado en el mismo todo estaría bien.

-Lo se –dijo este sentándose en el sillón con aire derrotado. Trunks hizo una seña a un robot el cual se acerco para poder servir una bebida fría a su amigo. Trunks le lanzo una mirada de exasperación a Mia la cual sonrió quedamente, sabiendo oportunamente quedándose al margen de la discusión hasta que finalmente la curiosidad le hizo preguntar.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si

-¿Esa chica Bra?

-¿Si?

-¿Es tu novia? –dijo ella, pudo ver como ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban uno en mayor medida que el otro, pero si esa reacción le respondía perfectamente a su pregunta, aún así el joven de cabellos azabaches contesto:

-Eh… si algo así

-Pues es realmente una joven muy hermosa, y creo que haría una gran pareja con ese muchacho… de nombre Bishu –Trunks se quedo boquiabierto, la mirada de Goten denotaba un poco de locura y estuvo a punto de ponerse en medio de su mejor amigo y la chica temiendo que pasara algo peor, sin embargo la joven sin inmutarse por su mirada continuo: -si creo que haría una gran pareja, si no se pasara todo el tiempo volteando hacía acá… buscándote con la mirada

-¿Bra esta haciendo eso?

-Si –dijo la mujer recargando su cara en una de sus manos –tiene cerca de 10 minutos buscándote y ni siquiera toma en cuenta al pobre chico rubio, aunque no creo que le importe, porque parece estar más interesado en la chica de cabello negro que en la de cabello azul

Todo el enojo que se veía claramente en la cara del joven se disperso casi al instante que escucho dichas palabras, una sonrisa tonta se formo en sus labios, y dijo como si no le diera demasiada importancia…

-¿En serio?

-Claro –dijo ella obviamente satisfecha de si misma –creo que lo más conveniente, es que hables con ella, parecía un poco molesta con todo lo que se hablo en el vestíbulo –comento ella mirando de forma un poco reprochante, Goten se dio vuelta.

-Si bien… tal vez lo haga… después de todo… ella

-Ya ve Goten –dijo Trunks molestándose un poco por esa actitud tan egocéntrica de su parte. Goten se levanto casi al instante, como si lo único que necesitara fuera un buen jalon de orejas.

-Esta bien… pero solo por

-¡VEEEEE!

Trunks y Mia vieron como el aludido se daba vuelta y se acercaba a la mesa que ya había tomado el mencionado trío como suya…

-Finalmente ha tomado el coraje –dijo Mia viendo como el joven aún no llegaba aunque la distancia era relativamente corta.

-Si le costo un rato, pero hizo lo correcto

-Si –dijo ella viendo como el muchacho se inclinaba a hablar con la hermana de su jefe

-¿Mia?

-Si

-Debo agradecerte

-¿A mi? –dijo esta extrañada -¿Por qué?

-Por saber que decir en este momento… algo que yo no pude hacer, y se supone que conozco a Goten desde que tengo uso de razón y aún así…

Mia levanto una mano indicándole que debía guardar silencio

-Yo solo le di un pequeño empujon… es todo lo que necesitaba… no tienes nada que que agradecer

-Aún así… creo que fue muy inteligente la manera en la que hablaste… no puedo imaginarme que diria…

-¿Quién?

-Bueno… Bridget… tu…-Mia al escuchar ese nombre enarco una ceja, por alguna extraña razón sentía que odiaba terriblemente a esa joven a la cual nunca había conocido ni tratado.

-La mujer que estaba en el puesto antes que yo -dijo finalmente cuando vio que el joven se sentía algo cohibido por hablar de ello.

-Si, no pensé que recordaras su nombre

-Es un nombre un poco fuera de la común, es difícil no recordarlo, además recuerdo mucho de ella, todo su escritorio era un desastre cuando entre, más bien parecía estar más concentrada en otras cosas que en el trabajo. –dijo ella sorprendiéndose ella misma del tono de voz con que lo había dicho, por mucho que tratará de disimular de sus labios habían salido palabras llenas de celos.

Y por lo visto no solo ella se dio cuenta, también lo hizo Trunks, el cual trato de disimular infructuosamente su satisfacción.

-Vaya… Mia… cada día me sorprendes más

-¡No me digas! –dijo ella molestándose por esas palabras -¡yo también me sorprendo mucho contigo!... ¡cuando entre a trabajar no espere encontrar¡Que mi jefe vuela¡proviene de una familia guerrera¡Y además que mi antecesora, era más bien novia que asistente!

-Lo sabía… estas celosa –dijo Trunks echándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza, la joven se puso toda roja, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, ella nunca perdía su pose de mujer analítica e inteligente, pero en ese momento no solo perdió la compostura, sino al parecer tambien la cordura, no era propio de ella ponerse casi a gritar en medio de un salón el cual se encontraba algo solo, sin embargo se había puesto a hablar tan alto que se sorprendería mucho si no le hubiesen escuchado en toda la casa.

Más al parecer Trunks no lucía molesto en lo más mínimo de hecho parecía altamente divertido por la reacción de ella.

-Yo solo… -Trato de decir ella echándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja -¡no estoy celosa!...

-Claro –dijo Trunks con esa misma sonrisa.

-No lo estoy –volvió a decir ella con voz cada vez más falsa –¡créeme por mi, puedes irte a besar y noviar con cuanta chica se te ponga enfrente que a mi me tiene sin cuidado!

-¿En serio? –Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa -¿y también te tendría sin cuidado si te dijera que la chica que con me quiero besar y noviar eres tu?

La chica se sonrojo levemente, sin embargo no dejo que esa conversación le volviese a alterar

-Por favor no digas tonterías, que no voy a caer en tu juego

-¿Cuál juego?

-Ese juego… en que encantas a una chica te diviertes con ella un rato y luego la terminas botando… créeme es un juego bastante aburrido y ya he pasado por el, así que lo único que tengo no gracias

-No gracias –repitió Trunks alzando las cejas –así que me rechazas porque crees que todo es un juego

-Si estas en lo correcto –dijo ella accediendo con la cabeza volteando a ver hacia otro lado, Trunks sonrio

-¿Puedo decir algo para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-No nada –dijo ella

-Ni aunque te diga… que eres una mujer perfecta…

-No

-Ni que diga… que por primera vez encuentro una chica por la cual no me siento atraído solo por su belleza, sino por su inteligencia

-…no

-Ni aunque diga…. que eres la mujer indicada para mi… porque eres preciosa, inteligente, encantadora, un poco odiosa y totalmente diferente de todas las mujeres con las que he estado (y mira que han sido bastantes).

-…n..no

-Ni aunque diga que desde hace días me muero por robarte un beso, que me desespero cuando no estoy contigo y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo hay algo que me hace ir deseoso a trabajar por la mañanas y quedarme hasta tarde solo por permanecer contigo aunque sea a través de la puerta

-La joven por primera vez volteo a verle, esta vez ya no negó nada, pero este siguió hablando

-Ni aunque te diga que me he enamorado de una mujer de la cual jamás creí que podría haberme enamorado.

La chica le miro a sus encantadores ojos azules trago saliva de forma apenas perceptible y dijo con voz trémula:

-¿Qué de todo lo que has dicho es verdad?

-Todo –dijo el con voz queda –Mia te amo, realmente te amo –dijo este sonrojándose, Mia le vio a los ojos tal pareciera como si nunca se hubiese declarado a una mujer sinceramente, parecía tal verdadero que Mia, no pudo evitar morderse suavemente el labio inferior.

La mujer se pasó una mano a través de su cabello

-No puedes amarme –dijo ella tras mucho pensarlo –ni siquiera me conoces

-Tengo toda una vida para conocerte, si tú así lo quieres

-No se –dijo esta dudosa

-¿No sabes?

-No… por primera vez no se que hacer, siempre mi parte racional es la que toma las decisiones, pero ahora…

-Me dejas ayudarte a decidir –dijo este inclinándose un poco, Mia entrecerró los ojos, por primera vez dejando de negarse, perdiéndose por unos segundos en esos calidos labios y en esa suave caricia…por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que nada más podía importar en ese momento. Tras unos segundos que a su parecer pasaron muy rápido, se separaron

-¿Bien?

-Bien… -dijo ella sonrojándose -he de admitir, que besas realmente muy bien –contesto tocando sus labios quedamente.

-¿Y?

-Y creo que fue muy rápido el beso… -dijo Mia sonrojándose cada vez más –y no solo el beso fue lo rápido, sino también… tu declaración

-¿Qué?... por

-Me gustas no lo niego –dijo ella – tus palabras son hermosas y no se porque (no me lo preguntes) se que son ciertas… pero hace mucho me hirieron, y me prometí que no iba a pasar nuevamente… decidí entonces no volver a ser tal impulsiva, lo siento… pero quiero conocerte un poco más antes de…

-Entiendo –dijo el inclinándose para besarle en la mejilla –tal vez si yo hubiese sido lo suficiente maduro antes, no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto con esto del amor… -dijo este bajando un poco la mirada levemente decepcionado.

-Tal vez… -Mia tomo su mentón para verlo fijamente a sus ojos azules –solo dame un poco de tiempo… te prometo estar ahí para ti si lo estas tu para mi… -y dicho esto la joven le beso suavemente en los labios, aunando a su relación de empleada-jefe una nueva relación aún más fuerte; una sincera amistad, que ambos esperaban pudieran convertir un día en algo más que eso.

-Dalo por hecho

**_Fin de este capitulo_**

**Elena:** Sip Bra, de verdad salio muy mal, pero cuando uno se mete tanto en un problema (aunque sean muy nobles tus intenciones), puedes salir mal parado, mi consejo, nunca te metas en un problema entre 2 enamorados. Saludos.

**Kilin27:** Gracias por tus comentarios, y sip hay veces en que paso con eso del sufrir, pero por experiencia propia, creo que cuando uno se enamora de alguien y no eres correspondido, duele muchísimo, ahora me dices que porque no lo hago al revés, y que el que sufra sea Trunks, no lo hago porque la que esta enamorada es Pan y no Trunks, así que no sufriría de la misma manera, pero si te sirve de consuelo, el ya sufrió bastante con todas sus relaciones pasadas, en donde todas sus novias solo lo veían como una buena posición y no como su pareja… Mi compu, gracias ya esta bien, desconozco el panda, pero créeme voy a hacer lo posible por conseguirlo, por lo pronto procuro respaldar mis archivos cada que puedo, ya aprendi…

**Lisandxarlie:** Gracias por tu review me siento muy alagada de que te parezca interesante mi fic. Ahora si quieres subir tus historias tienes que registrarte para poder hacerlo, ojala lo hagas, me sentire muy contenta de poder leer tus fics, nos estamos leyendo.

**Claudia Skyangel:** Que bueno que te hayan gustado mis nuevos capitulos, y je, je, je de hecho si me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero por lo mismo que voy muy atrasada estoy tratando de apurarme para ya acabarlo. Saludos.

**Kilin27:** Suele pasar que cuando a uno le ponen una pareja que no es la cajon no le gusta a mi tambien me ha pasado, pero espero puedas encariñarte un poquito más con mis dos personajes creados... aunque de hecho Bishu no es inventado, pero salio tan poco, que supongo que se siente como si si lo fuera... y Mia... es un personaje muy especial y querido para mi, espero que aún así sigas leyendo mi fic, saludos.

**Lavie Takayuki:** Holaaaaa, es verdad ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, de verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero pasaron tantas cosas, pero en fin aquí sigo con las pilas bien puestas, me siento de verdad muy, muy contenta por ver que te guste mi fic, y no te preocupes Pan y Bra son las mejores amigas y no terminaran por una cosa como esta, y tampoco quiero que llores, créeme yo también sufro mucho con los fics tristes así que te aseguro, que no va a acabar mal todo esto. Espero que te guste este capitulo, y también que sigas leyendo mi fic. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto


	8. Discusion y deseos

**Discusiones... y Deseos cumplidos**

-¿Bra? –el joven de cabellos oscuros se acerco a su mesa con una mirada de determinación en el rostro.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-En este momento estoy con mis amigos –contesto ella con una falsa sonrisa señalando a sus compañeros de mesa

-No tardaremos mucho –dijo el mirando con profundo odio a Bishu el cual prefirió seguir hablando con Pan que ocasionar un disgusto más grande

-No lo se Goten de que quieres que hablemos –dijo Bra con una mirada desafiante

-De nosotros –dijo el con voz alta justo en el momento en el que estaba pasando el orgulloso príncipe padre de la joven, el cual se limito a verlo a el y su delicada hijita.

-¿Bra?

-Si papi –dijo ella levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisota

-¿Todo bien?

-Claro que si papi… porque no estarlo –dijo ella con una sonrisota –solo estoy hablando con muy buen amigo Goten

-Bien… -dijo este mirando a su hija y luego al muchacho al último lo vio de la peor manera posible, de hecho Goten se alegro de que las miradas no mataran porque de ser así ahora el solo sería una pequeña mancha en el piso.

Y sin siquiera sonreír el orgullo príncipe se alejo de ellos

-Papa se ha ido –dijo Bra viendo como su padre seguía su camino y luego después de unos segundos se volvió a enfrentarlo cruzándose de brazos –me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de que estaba a unos pocos metros de ti

-Si lo vi –dijo el con una mirada de arrogancia

-¿Qué lo viste?... –Bra le miro intrigada -¿y entonces porque estabas actuando como un idiota? si papa… te hubiese…

-No me importa quien sepa o no de nuestra relación, Trunks ya lo sabe

-¿Qué? –dijo ella casi con una grito llamando la atención nuevamente de su padre, ante esa actitud, la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y saludarlo afectuosamente. Hasta que el volteo su cara hacia otro lado no por petición suya más bien porque su esposa le estaba llamando.

-¡La verdad no se lo que pretendes y no me importa, pero nos vamos a meter en un problema si sigues actuando tan tonto como lo estas haciendo ahora!

-Solo quiero hablar contigo –dijo el, con un tono de voz, que ya no sonaba pretensioso como siempre, ahora si no lo conociera bien, parecería que incluso era una suplica.

-Esta bien –dijo ella con un tono –vamos al jardín no debe de haber gente ahí -y volteandose dijo a sus compañeros de mesa -ahora vengo

Goten simplemente se limito a mirar a Bishu de lamsima forma en que su futuro suegro lo había visto... y cuando ya estuvo algo lejos juraria que alcanzo a oir...

-Esta loco

Goten con gusto se hubiese volteado a golperlo hasta cansarse, sin embargo tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en ese momento como en la muchacha peliazul que tenía a su lado. Guardando silencio, hablando una vez hasta que habían llegado al jardín.

-Lamento que te tengas que retirar...

-¿Como?

-Se lo mucho que querías estar con Bishu

-¡Vas a empezar otra vez con eso! –gruño Bra mirándole con los ojos cristalizados

-¡Entonces porque!

-¡Ya te lo dije… era una maldita broma para hacer enojar a Pan… pero ahora resulta que Pan no es la enojada y el enojado es otro –dijo Bra con los ojos rojos, Goten volvió su rostro hacia otro lado, sabía bien que Bra, odiaba llorar y más aún que alguien la viera llorar, se sentó en el pasto tocando suavemente el césped con la punta de los dedos y sin mirarla dijo

-¿Qué pensaste que sentirías, si yo viera que sales con alguien más?

-Goten…

-Bra respóndame

-Honestamente –dijo ella mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro –nunca pensé que te llegaras a molestar…

-Realmente crees eso –dijo el tratando de calmarse –realmente has pensando que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando te vea saliendo con alguien más

-Pues no tendrías por que quejarte… te recuerdo que eso es lo que hago yo, cuando te veo encantando junto a Maron –gruño Bra mirándole fieramente

-Eso es diferente

-¿En que sentido?

-¡Que yo nunca saldría formalmente con Maron estando contigo!

-¡Si claro!...-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos –¡y entonces porque te vas con ella en todas las reuniones que hemos tenido!

-Porque es una amiga y nos llevamos bien juntos

-Ahhhh –dijo Bra con una sonrisa sarcástica -mira que curioso es lo mismo que pasa entre Bishu y yo

-¡Entre Bishu y tu!... ¡por favor si mal no recuerdo Bishu es amigo de Pan no tuyo!

-En que no este con el todo el tiempo no significa que no sea mi amigo

Goten se levanto del pasto, incitando a Bra a hacer lo mismo los cuales se veían mutuamente como si quisieran empezar a pelear de un momento a otro.

-Sabes que –dijo Bra – no vamos a llegar a nada… mejor me voy –dijo ella dándose la vuelta para poder dejarlo solo

-No –dijo el sujetándole fuertemente del brazo

-Suéltame que me lastimas

-Hasta que me escuches

-Ya te escuche y lo único que dices, son tonterías no me quedare a escucharlas más –dijo ella haciéndole que soltara su brazo a la fuerza, Goten se sorprendió de ese acto, tal parecía que cuando ella quería podía ser realmente muy fuerte

-¡Por favor Bra!

-¡Cual por favor¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, he sido tu novia desde que tengo 15 años Goten!...¡Y me has tratado como a una niña todo ese tiempo…¡Cuándo el niño es otro!...

-Claro que no…

-Claro que si –dijo ella molestándose de verdad –esta actitud tuya no puede ser más que infantil… no puedo creer que realmente pensaras que yo te dejaría por Bishu!

Goten se sorprendió por esa respuesta, era totalmente cierto todo lo que había dicho, Bra había sido desde hacia años su novia incondicional, aguantando todas sus tonterías siempre con una sonrisa y su humor negro, y sin embargo el se había comportado como un idiota, ahora que había probado una cucharada de su propia medicina y no le había gustado para nada, por un momento entendió perfectamente todo lo que seguramente Bra sentía cuando el se pasaba todo el tiempo cortejando a Maron y olvidándose estupidamente de ella.

Goten apenado se pasó una mano detrás de la cabeza mirando el cielo como si buscara en el la respuesta y después tras un rato de haber tratado de ignorarlo dijo:

-Bishu se acerca más a tu edad, y además es más parecido al esteriotipo de hombre perfecto que puede gustarte… -Bra miro al piso, suspiro y mirándole como si se tratara de un niño pequeño dijo:

-Lo es… es muy guapo y si me gusta –dijo Bra mirando fijamente un arbusto, como si esa pequeña planta fuera la que le pudiera resolver todos los problemas, Goten sintió que las tripas se le retorcían al escuchar semejante declaración, guardo silencio mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa tratando de encontrar una solución a todo ello, realmente estaba enamorado de la joven, pero que haría si ella ya no lo estaba más de el. Más por buena suerte no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, puesto que la joven siguió hablando…

-Es realmente guapo y me gusta… sin embargo… no lo amo…

-¿Qué?

-No lo amo y a ti si –dijo ella dejando de esconder su mirada cristalizada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Bra

-Por favor no vuelvas a ser tan idiota… porque te puedo perdonar una vez… pero no creo hacerlo dos veces… -dijo esta con voz alta y fuerte –por mucho que te quiera…

-¿Realmente tu no?

-No nunca he creído estar enamorada de el… como espero que tu nunca te hayas estado enamorado de Maron

-Claro que no –dijo este negando con la cabeza tan fervientemente que Bra creyó que pudiera darle tortícolis si lo seguía haciendo

-Bishu es un buen muchacho… pero no me gustan los buenos muchachos –dijo la peliazul recargándose en su hombro, con una sonrisa bien grande en los labios. –me gustan los chicos un poco más idiotas como tu –termino ella, por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y no fue hasta que Goten decidió hablar…

-No vuelvas a hacer una broma como esta –dijo el como si no le diera la mayor importancia

-Lo intentare –dijo ella –pero tu prométeme no ser tan celoso…

El hombre sonrió y le contesto de la misma manera:

-Lo intentare

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, y no se escucho nada más que la risita ahogada de la joven.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Todo lo que has hecho –contesto ella francamente –realmente no puedo creer que estuvieras a punto de descubrir todo lo nuestro solo por… una tontería

-Eso no es ninguna tontería –replico el –de hecho si tu quieres… ahora mismo puedo ir con tu padre y decirle de lo nuestro… Trunks ya lo sabe… digamos que solo me haría falta que lo supieran los patriarcas de la familia –sin embargo Bra lo contuvo

-No quiero ser viuda tan pronto…

-No tendrás que serlo te lo garantizo –dijo el con una sonrisa, Bra sonrió y creyendo que todo era una broma dijo:

-Te veo muy decidido

-¡Lo estoy!

-Muy bien Goten quieres hacerlo no te detendré

-Bien –respondió el desafiante mirando a la chica de ojos celestes…

-¡Bien!

-¡BIEN!

-Ya se tardo mucho Bra –dijo Bishu viendo a los ojos a su compañera de mesa

-Si., supongo que decidió quedarse con tío Goten finalmente… -dijo Pan mirando para otro lado como si no le importara demasiado

-Si –dijo el

-Si –repitió ella mirando hacia otro lado

-Pan

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro –respondió ella viendo con fingido interés los bordes de una servilleta

-¿Por qué te has vestido de esta manera?

Pan dejo al instante la servilleta y dejo de ver la nada para fijarse en el… y por unos segundos guardo silencio buscando alguna respuesta que los dejara satisfechos a ambos, realmente cual había sido la causa, si tenía que ser sincera la primera razón era porque quería vengarse de su amiga, de paso dejar boquiabierto a Bishu y porque no, también a Trunks, pero por lo visto las tres partes de su plan habían resultado todo lo contrarío, Bra había quedado encantada con su presencia, Trunks no se había molestado mucho en verle, y en cuanto a el… cuando lo vio solamente le dijo que lucía rara y eso no era precisamente un cumplido

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque me interesa –dijo el mirando fijamente sus ojos oscuros, Pan evadió un poco su mirada y contesto sin darle demasiada importancia

-Bueno no se porque le das tanta importancia, solo estoy luciendo un vestido, una prenda de vestir igual que cualquier otra…

-Nuevamente evades mi pregunta Pan

-No la estoy evadiendo –replico ella, sabía que Bishu le conocía perfectamente, se sintió levemente apenada –solo que no le encuentro razón para contestar eso –replico.

-Solo responde… y con la verdad

-¿Con la verdad?

-Si –Pan ladeo un poco la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Quería hacer enojar un poco a Bra –admitió ella jugando con su cabello

-¿Hacerla enojar¿Y porque?... ¿Qué hizo?

-Nada realmente importante –dijo ella segura de que el no podría sacarle ni una palabra más del asunto

-Oh

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Si

-Contestaciones lacónicas… las odio –replico después de unos segundos.

-Lo siento –dijo el mirando una basurita en la mesa con demasiado interés –pero a mi tampoco me gustan que evadan mis preguntas

-No la evadí… lamento que no te haya gustado mi contestación –contesto ella cruzándose de brazos

-Claro –dijo el mirándole como si estuviese viendo algo muy aburrido, Pan irritada le respondió

-¡Y bien que quieres que te responda! Para tenerte un poco contento –Pan pudo ver como las mejillas de su amigo se coloreaban levemente y luego decía como si no le diera mucha importancia.

-Nada –dijo el después de un buen rato de silencio

-¿Nada? –replico ella viendo que el joven se sonrojaba un poco más.

Por unos segundos Pan pudo recordar un pequeño fragmento de su pasado, pudo ver en Bishu su mismo reflejo, esa mirada timida con la que le miraba, esperanzada siempre en que el se dignada en mirarla de otra forma que solo una amiga... en que momento los planes habían cambiado... en que momento ella había tomado el lugar de Trunks, y Bishu pasar a tomar el suyo... y mirandolo inquisidoramente le dijo

-¡Tu no quieres que te responda nada!... Dime ¿Qué quieres que te responda?

-De verdad nada –contesto el mirando para otro lado, Pan pudo ver esa actitud y sonrió un poco.

-Conozco esa mirada –dijo ella ignorando sus palabras –conozco esa actitud… ¡se lo que estas pensando! –dijo ella Bishu bufo sarcástico y contesto

-No sabía que las saiyans fueran también adivinas

-Los saiyans somos muchas cosas –replico ella altiva - pero no adivinas… además no necesito ser una adivina para saberlo

-Ah no

-No –replico ella –te conozco demasiado bien, no en vano hemos sido buenos amigos por cerca de 10 años…

-Ah si –dijo Bishu con una sonrisa tratando de contener un poco su nerviosismo

-Si dijo ella accediendo con la cabeza – conozco esa mirada –dijo ella viéndole fijamente a los ojos, pudo ver como las mejillas de su amigo se ponían un poco coloradas y luego evitaba un poco su mirada, sin embargo en unos segundos el siguió mirándole de una forma un tanto desafiante.

-¿Ah si y que te dice mi mirada?

-¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga? –contesto ella con una voz queda, dándole un tono bastante sensual. Trago saliva de forma apenas perceptible, pero el siguió mirándole como si no se sintiera intimidado por la jovencita.

-Si quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir contesto el después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa, Pan le miro de la misma forma y luego le contesto:

-Tienes la misma mirada con la que yo veía a Trunks

-Trunks –dijo este borrando la sonrisa de sus labios

-Si Trunks –dijo ella accediendo con la cabeza, recargando su cabeza en su mano, mirando por una breve fracción de segundos –la misma mirada

-¿Con la que ves a tu amigo? –pregunto el terminando la frase con un tono de voz ligeramente de resentimiento.

Pan alzo las cejas y le miro frunciendo el ceño

-¡Te has molestado!

-Para nada

-Bishu… por que cuando mencione a Tr….

-Mira tal vez sea un poco grosero de mi parte, pero no me siento totalmente a gusto hablando solo sobre el. –respondió el rápidamente Pan abrió mucho los ojos sorprendiéndose de su contestación.

-Si lo supongo –dijo ella accediendo procurando no darle demasiada importancia sobre el asunto a sabiendas como seguramente el podría molestarse como seguramente lo haría ella en otras ocasiones pasadas. –Mejor cambiemos de tema –dijo ella como quien no le da demasiada importancia.

-Claro –dijo al tiempo que separaba unos mechones de su cabello los cuales tapaban un poco de su visibilidad. -¿Bishu?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿No lo estas haciendo ya?

-Cierto –dijo ella mordiendo un labio –pero entonces Bishu ¿puedo?...

-Claro –contesto el

-¿Si te pregunto algo lo vas a responder?

-Si, ya dije que si

-¿No importa lo que sea?

-...no -dijo el arrepintiendose de haber contestado de esa forma

-¿Te has molestado hace rato por que estas celoso de Trunks?

-¿Qué? –pregunto el sorprendiéndose de lo directa que podría ser ella.

-Esa es mi pregunta… y tu me prometiste contestar –dijo ella cerrando su puño dando la impresión de que iba a golpear al joven si ella no se dignaba en contestar su pregunta Bishu le miro a ella y luego su puño.

Suspiro una vez de forma profunda y después de estirarse como gato en su silla contesto…

-Si –con una voz tan apagada y débil que incluso a ella le dio un poco de trabajo entender bien que era lo que decía

-¿Cómo?

-Si…–respondió el mirando hacia otro lado como si no le diera demasiada importancia a la pregunta –tu preguntaste yo te respondo eso era lo que querías ¿no?

Pan sonrió levemente de forma apenas perceptible, y luego como si fuera una niña a la que le hubiesen dado una genial noticia le miro colocando su cabeza entre su manos.

-¿Hace cuanto? –Bishu le vio por unos segundos y luego escondiendo sus ojos entre sus flequillos dijo:

-Hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo –dijo el con una sonrisa triste, Pan perdió al instante su sonrisa, pocas veces lo había visto tan realmente triste.

-Entonces… todo lo que ha dicho Bra…

-¿….?

-Pan se puso colorada –¿De que tu siempre habías estado enamorado de mi… es…?

-Cierto -dijo el viendose entre la espada y la pared ya no podía seguir negandolo más, era momento de poner todas la cartas sobre la mesa

-Pero…. Pero… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –dijo ella con dejo de desesperación

-¿Hubiese tenido caso?... siempre has estado enamorada de Trunks, siempre hablabas de el, como si fuera un hombre perfecto… y tal vez lo fuera, rico, guapo, dueño de una importante compañía, además el tenía tu corazón que más podía pedir y luego se que paso lo de… tu cumpleaños

-¿Lo de… ¿Cómo supiste?

-Te escuche una vez cuando hablabas, con Bra –Bishu miro el borde de la mesa –en ese instante fue suficiente como para entender… -dijo el mirando hacia otro lado, Pan no le obligo a continuar, sabía a la perfección que era a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Vaya –dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, Bishu le volteo a ver y contesto:

-Puedes entender ahora entonces porque nunca te dije nada… porque… entendí que nunca estaremos juntos como más que amigos, así que preferí callarme y procurar olvidar todos los años que he estado enamorado de ti… ¿puedes entenderlo?

-Si lo entiendo –contesto ella sin mirarlo recordando por unos segundos como ella inútilmente había tratado de hacer lo mismo, tratando de olvidar a Trunks con peleas innecesarias y comportamientos infantiles, intentando mostrarse fuerte la mayor parte del tiempo… procurando olvidar todo lo que había sentido en todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo por más que trataba, olvidar le había sido imposible, hasta ahora… en que ella por primera vez se había puesto celosa, pero no por Trunks y su acompañante.

Sino más bien, por el joven a su lado el cual había sido invitado a la fiesta no por ella sino por su mejor amiga, amenazando con salir con el formalmente. Finamente se había dado cuenta lo tonta que había sido todo ese tiempo.

Se había enamorado… del joven a su lado¿pero en que momento¿Cuándo fue que ese guerrero había ocupado un lugar tan grande en su corazón?, Haciendo algo que habría creído imposible… olvidar al hombre del que había estado enamorado toda la vida.

-Pero no lo acepto –dijo ella

-¿Qué? –dijo el mirándole fijamente como si un rayo de esperanza se vislumbrara a lo lejos.

Pan accedió con la cabeza… Bishu frunció la nariz y desesperado que fuera un sueño que pronto pudiera desaparecer.

-¿Estas diciendo en serio? –dijo el -¿no me digas que quieres hacer lo mismo que Bra?

-¿Qué? –dijo ella volteándose como si estuviese ofendida

-Bueno jugar conmigo o… algo así –dijo este apenado volteando rascando la parte de atrás de su nuca como si no fuera demasiado importante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Realmente crees que yo te haría eso? –contesto ella frunciendo el ceño

-No –respondió el rápidamente… no lo esperaría de ti…-admitió –aunque también hay cosas que jamás pensé que harías…

-Lo dices porque Trunks y yo...en ese tiempo creo que fue lo mejor... y te soy sincera, tal vez si me pusieran a elegir otra vez, tal vez lo haría nuevamente –dijo ella tomando una bebida, como si estuvieran hablando del tema menos importante del mundo – fue hermoso, pero dime Bishu… ¿saberlo te hace cambiar tu percepción hacía mi?

Dijo ella mirando a los ojos fijamente, Bishu le miro directamente, pudo ver como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas y sus ojos brillaban demasiado, pudo ver como Pan… procuraba no darle demasiada importancia, pero por mucho que tratara disimularlo, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos brillaban, y su sonrisa se negaba a quedarse en su lugar… Bishu tomo su mano delicadamente y después de unos segundos de angustioso silencio contesto:

-Para nada, sigues siendo la misma chica encantadora y dulce que siempre has sido contesto el con una ligera sonrisa. –Pan sonrió levemente y volteo disimuladamente a su alrededor, pudo ver que estaban solos a excepción de tal vez uno que otro robot sirviente. La joven se acerco un poco más a su rostro, tocando su frente con la suya.

-Eres un chico muy dulce Bishu –contesto ella al borde del llanto

-¡¿Por qué lloras? -dijo este viendo que una solitaria lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas

-Porque lo lamento –Bishu se sintió alarmado al oír semejante declaración.

-¿Lamentas? –volvió a preguntar el

-Si… lamento ser tan tonta y no haberme dado cuenta antes –contesto ella tomando su mentón entre su blanca mano y besándolo delicadamente en los labios.

Bishu no dejo de sorprenderse pero dejo que ella continuara con ese calido beso cuantas veces no había soñado en estarla besando y ahora mismo ella lo estaba haciendo y como nunca se imagino que fuera, con una ternura y un calor que solo ella podría transmitir.

-Me besaste –dijo el después de unos segundos tras el cual ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, Pan sonrió levemente accediendo con la cabeza…

-¿Te ha disgustado?

-Para nada –dijo el rascando suavemente su mejilla, un rubor adorable apareció en sus mejillas –solo que me preguntaba

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ha pasado de Trunks?... ¿acaso ya no lo amas?... o...

Pan puso en dedo en sus labios indicandole que se quedara callado

-No... creo que una parte de mi siempre lo querra... fue mi primer amor y esos siempre se recuerdan, pero, creo que debo dejar el pasado en el pasado y ver el presente que siempre estuvo y esta a mi lado... -dijo ella acariciando su mano calidamente.

-¿Cosa del pasado?

-Aja –dijo ella con una sonrisa –creo que necesitaba un jalón de orejas y Bra fue muy acertada en la forma en que me lo dio –contesto ella con una sonrisa muy grande en los labios.

-Entonces debo agradecerle –contesto el con una voz queda, acercando su cara a la de ella...

**Bien siguiente capitulo terminado que les parecio espero no haberme pasado de romantica... espero sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos. Y todo comentario que quieran dejar a esta humilde escritora de fics de corte romantico y medio dramtico... eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Shadir **

Exactamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, peleas de 2 no de tres.

Gracias por tus comentarios, Shadir nos vemos. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Ayaan **

Mil gracias por tus comentarios, a mi también me gusta mucho el personaje de Pan, y en cuanto a tu pregunta creo que con este capitulo da la respuesta, sip, deje a Pan con Bishu lo siento, es un personaje que me gustaba demasiado y cuando lo vi en el GT, lo primero que dije… tengo que hacer un fic sobre ellos dos, (de hecho el fic lo hice cuando pasaron por primera vez el gt… hace años, años) y bien aquí esta mi deseo, me da mucho gusto que te agrade el personaje de Mia, a pesar de que es inventado, le siento gran estima, gracias por tus comentarios y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Rengetsu Brief **

Si como me atrase tanto en actualizar esta historia tuve que ponerme las pilas para poderla acabarla… esperare tu opinión, y me siento muy feliz de que te sientas algo identificada con Mia… y yo que me pensé mucho en subir este fic, por que siempre creí que iba a destrozar a Mia, la van a odiar, primero por ser inventado, segundo por su carácter fuerte y tercero porque Trunks interesada en ella… pero tal parece que no me siento muy contenta

**Claudia Skyangel **

Gracias que te haya gustado mi capitulo, y si ahora si estoy actualizando más seguido, mi meta es acabarlo lo más pronto posible, y ahora si prometo que falta muy poquito para acabarlo, un capitulo más o tal vez dos, pero ahora si voy a terminar, gracias, nuevamente por leer mi fic.

**Lavie Takayuki **

Que bueno que te guste mi fic… y tambien mi forma de escribir, gracias por comentarme tu gusto sobre Mia y Trunks, de verdad me estruje el cerebro para encontrar la forma adecuada, espero no haberme pasado de ñoña…

Prometo pasarme por la pagina que me comentas pero ya vez una que es olvidadiza, pero si lo voy a hacer palabra

Salu2

Nos estamos leyendo.

**Sky D **

Hace tiempo que no veía tus comentarios, me alegre mucho al verlo, gracias.

Saludos


	9. Un pendiente

En el capitulo anterior

-Bien… -dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado –lo estuve pensado… y creo que ya es cosa del pasado

-¿Cosa del pasado?

-Aja –dijo ella con una sonrisa –creo que necesitaba un jalón de orejas y Bra fue muy acertada en la forma en que me lo dio –contesto ella con una sonrisa muy grande en los labios.

-Entonces debo agradecerle –contesto el con una voz queda.

**Un pendiente**

Bishu se inclino un poco hacia la cara de Pan, esta sintiendose levemente apenada, cerro los ojos esperando una caricia similar a la de hace un momento sin embargo...

-¡PAPAAAA!

-¿Que fue eso? -dijeron ambos volteando hacia donde se habia escuchado esa voz

-Ni idea vamos a ver -dijo Pan levantándose al instante, no fue demasiado difícil llegar a la conclusión de lo que había pasado, todos los presentes estaban en medio vestíbulo. Viendo algo que se encontraba en el centro de todo aquel bullicio.

-¡Papa! –escucharon de una voz femenina -¡basta!

-Esa es la voz de Bra –dijo Pan lógicamente sin haber visto totalmente, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más conciente estaba de lo que había sucedido. Sin siquiera atreverse a ponerse en puntillas para poder ver se acerca a la persona más cercana a ella, que por buena fortuna es su madre.

-Mama

-Ah Pan… donde estabas…

-Este… por ahí –dijo ella viendo como su hija se ponía toda colorada y su amigo a su lado reaccionaba de una manera muy similar, realmente no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que era lo que había pasado, pero como buena madre y amiga dejo pasar todo por alto.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Una riña –dijo Videl un poco preocupada

-¡Pero… de quien o….

-Señor Vegeta… -escucho ahora Pan reconociendo la voz al instante

– _No podía haberlo hecho, no, ni siquiera el podía ser tan idiota_… -pensó la saiya con cierta preocupación

Volteo a ver a su acompañante, al cual tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, la cual no le gusto en lo más mínimo. Y sin volver a preguntar algo más. Se coló entre todo el montón de gente hasta que estuvo frente a los causantes de todo aque problema…

Viendo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Goten por alguna razón

–_Muy idiota –_pensó ella. Se había armado de valor y había enfrentado a su futuro suegro…

-Por lo visto que no lo tomo muy bien –dijo Trunks que se encontraba a su lado, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer el, en vez de preocuparse lo encontraba algo hilarante.

-Que te hace pensar eso –dijo Pan alzando una ceja mirándoles, frente a ella estaba, el buen y orgullo príncipe, el cual, estaba para dar miedo… con el puño cerrado, mirada amenazante y mandíbulas apretadas… Gritando cuanta impertinencia se le venía a la mente…

Y frente al príncipe, estaba como era de pensar, el novio, el cual estaba para dar pena, tirado a sus pies, con un golpe en la mejilla, la cual se empezaba a adquirir un tono rojizo, mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por su barbilla.

-Señor Vegeta realmente no es para que se ponga así –decía Goten tratando sin éxito de razonar con el.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! –era lo único que decía el, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados, mientras los otros guerreros presentes al ver la situación, creyeron que lo más prudente sería detenerlo, antes de que hiciera lo que amenazaba.

Aunque parecería imparable, daba la impresión de que en lugar de celebrar una boda, pronto se llevaría a cabo un funeral, y tal vez así hubiese sido de no ser por la joven princesa cabellos celestes, la cual se puso en medio de su padre y su novio.

-¡Papa! –gruño ella mirándole con ojos amenazantes

-Hazte a un lado

-No –dijo ella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas dándole un aspecto más fiero de lo que realmente era

-Bra… ¡que te quites!

-No me moveré hasta que me escuches papa

Pan pensó que el pasaría por alto los comentarios de su hija y se pondría a destrozar a su tío, sin embargo para su sorpresa y la de todos, su padre relajo sus músculos y no sin antes darle una mirada de reproche al joven dijo:

-Tienes un minuto

-Me va a sobrar tiempo, lo único que tengo que decirte, es que lo amo papa, y el a mi… no en vano he sido su novia desde los 15 años

-¡15 AÑOS! –gruño el mirando al joven, el cual ya se había levantado y le miraba de la misma forma inocente y desafiante con la que siempre había visto su eterno rival…

-_Kakaroto_… pensó el para después pasar su vista a su hija.

- Si papa –dijo ella –hemos sido novios por todo ese tiempo… y aún así lo sigo queriendo como ese día o incluso tal vez más… y yo se que el me quiere… por que no solo se ha puesto a hacer el ridículo aquí enfrente de todos… ha tenido que tragarse su orgullo y se ha presentado frente a ti… a sabiendas de que esto pasaría –dijo ella tomando la mano de su novio, delicadamente –solo por mi…

Vegeta vio a Goten y luego a su hija, nunca había conocido un novio de ella, y al parecer esa era la razón, seguramente correrían asustados y no se hubiesen atrevido siquiera a estar en la misma habitación que el, pero al parecer, el lo había hecho, debía se muy valiente o muy estupido (siendo el hijo de Kakaroto, debía de ser lo ultimo), o tal vez… y eso era mucho peor que su estupidez, tal vez realmente estaba enamorado de su hija.

-Señor Vegeta –hablo Goten después de un incomodo silencio –tal vez no le agrade la idea, y seguramente, eso lo se bien, usted no me quiera para el novio de Bra… pero déjeme decirle que yo realmente la amo y quiero estar con ella, y si tengo que luchar con usted para que así este conforme créame que aquí permaneceré y no me iré

Vegeta frunció el ceño miro a su hija y luego a Goten y luego nuevamente a su hija, quisiera o no admitirlo, su hija se había convertido en una gran y hermosa mujer, con carácter fuerte y desafiante como el de su madre y el mismo, sabía que tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar eso, Bra siempre había sido atractiva para el ojo masculino, y hubiese tenido muchos chicos a sus pies de no ser gracias a el, que le espantaba los novios, mucho antes siquiera de hablar, sin embargo Goten hizo lo que no muchos se habrían atrevido, pararse frente a el y desafiarlo solo por el amor a su hija.

Aun seguía pensado que era por ser hijo de aquel retardado de Kakaroto, sin embargo, si un hombre como aquel había tenido el coraje de pararse frente a el, tenía que ser no solo un buen hombre sino también un buen saiyan y tal vez… solo tal vez, un buen novio y quizás (esperaba que no), un buen esposo para su hija.

Vegeta miro a Goten y dando un paso y quitando a su hija de en medio con fuerza suficiente pero sin lastimarla, de le acerco, tomándole del cuello de la camisa.

-Si te atreves a hacerle daño –dijo el con voz temible –te voy a cazar, te voy a encontrar, y no solo te matare, sino que te haré sufrir como no tienes ni idea…

-¡Papa! –Grito Bra emocionada -¡Eso significa!

-Si –dijo este viendo a su hija –pero te voy a estar vigilando –dijo Vegeta, a Goten casi poniendo nariz con nariz, al tiempo que lo soltaba sin muchos miramientos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos¿Qué había sido eso¿el gran y orgulloso príncipe había accedido que su dulce y encantadora princesita saliera con aquel guiñapo?. Vegeta bufo viendo a su hija, la cual se veía como nunca radiante de felicidad

-Gracias papi, gracias –dijo ella colgándose en su cuello besando sus mejillas –gracias y tras el ultimo beso, se colgó al cuello de su ahora novio, el cual aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

-Hiciste lo correcto cariño –escucho el príncipe cerca de su oído, Vegeta se volvió para poder ver a su esposa, la cual sonreía de una forma muy parecida a la de su hija.

-Todavía no estoy completamente seguro de ello

-Es lo mejor, y lo sabes –dijo ella con una mirada fraternal viendo a su hija

-Vaya papa, parece ser que te has ablandado un poco ¿no? –dijo Trunks, con una sonrisa palmeando su hombro, su padre no se molesto en voltearse a verlo, solo hizo un comentario demasiado amenazante.

-Si no quitas tu mano puedes perderla

-Entiendo –dijo Trunks quitando la mano al instante, separándose del grupo por unos segundos, sintiendo en ese instante que alguien tocaba su hombro suavemente

-Trunks

-Ah Pan… que pasa

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente, Pan pudo ver como el se ponía levemente nervioso, no lo culpo en ningún momento sabía perfectamente el porque de su comportamiento, Pan sonrió

-No te preocupes no tardaremos mucho

-Si claro, esta bien –dijo el volteando hacia Mia la cual sonrió y con una seña de la mano le indico que estaba bien que podía irse, Pan hizo lo mismo con Bishu rozando su mano, pudo ver como sus músculos se tensionaban y luego le miraba de una forma diferente, Pan sonrió…

-No tardare –dijo ella con voz queda y una sonrisa, pudo ver claramente como este se tranquilizo notoriamente y accedió con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que toda estaría bien…

-Bien y de que quieres que hablemos –dijo el llevándose las manos a las bolsas del pantalón, Pan seguía callada con una amplia sonrisa y después de unos segundos contesto

-Pues… de nada en particular –dijo ella –más bien… quería darte algo –dijo ella con una sonrisa aún mayor que la primera

-¿Qué? –pregunto el viendo como Pan le tendía algo, este extrañado tendió su mano sintiendo como un frío y ligero metal se colocaba en su mano, Trunks, abrió su mano viendo el hermoso colgante que el mismo le había regalo el día de su cumpleaños…

-El…pendiente

-Si quiero dártelo –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Pero… Pan no puedo hacer eso… yo te lo di en tu cumpleaños y…

-Si… fue tu regalo de cumpleaños… y lo aprecie… lo aprecio todavía

-¿Entonces? –Pan se puso colorada y volteo hacia otro lado…

-Recuerdas lo que… hicimos ese…

-Si –dijo el sin verse siquiera apenado –si lo recuerdo

-Quiero este pendiente… siempre lo quise y lo querré… pocas veces me lo he quitado… realmente lo aprecio mucho

-Te lo di de todo corazón y si lo quieres por favor consérvalo

-No puedo… -dijo ella negando con la cabeza -yo se que fue un regalo dado de buena fe de tu parte, lo se y lo entiendo… pero para ti, este pendiente y ese día… fue solo mi regalo de cumpleaños… pero para mi fue algo más –contesto ella con una sonrisa un tanto triste… -para mi este pendiente me hacía recordarte… y de cierto modo… me hacía creer que podía ser algo más para ti… que solo una amiga…

-Lo siento

-No tienes porque disculparte –dijo ella negando con la cabeza –tu nunca me diste ningún tipo esperanza… yo sola me había encargado de hacerme ilusiones…creyendo tontamente que si conservaba este pendiente siempre conmigo, estarías tu más cerca mío… -Pan río - pero hace poco me he dado cuenta… de que solo he tenido un trozo de metal acompañándome, ignorando a una persona encantadora que no había tomado en cuenta nunca… hasta ahora…

Trunks sonrió ante ese comentario y después de unos segundos dijo:

-¿Bishu?

Pan accedió con la cabeza y luego mirándole, tomo su mano y el pendiente entre ellas

-Fue un pasado hermoso… y no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada… Bishu lo sabe… y lo acepta… -sus manos se aferraron más a las suyas -pero quiero dejar atrás ese pasado… y empezar otra vez, pero ahora… -Pan sonrió ampliamente –ahora ya no estoy sola

Trunks sonrió, y accedió con la cabeza, y una vez que la joven soltó su mano, este tomo el pendiente y lo guardo en una bolsa del saco

-Lo guardare bien –dijo este con una sonrisa

-No tan bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa –dáselo a una joven afortunada y que sea tan feliz como yo lo fui cuando lo tuve

Trunks sonrió beso su frente y luego se inclino un poco para verle a los ojos

-Bishu es muy afortunado sabes –Pan sonrió agachando un poco la cabeza y dijo algo apenada:

-Más bien yo soy afortunada

-No… créeme el es el afortunado –Trunks paso su mano a su cabeza y agito un poco sus cabellos –y si ese idiota te hace sufrir solo tendrás que decírmelo para encargarme de el –dijo este ultimo golpeando su mano con su puño dándole una expresión amenazante…

-Conmigo será suficiente –dijo ella con una sonrisa, y una mirada levemente maligna.

Ambos rieron de buena gana viendose por unos segundos a los ojos, ninguno se atrevia a decir nada y tal hubieran seguido así de no ser, por la voz de la menor de la familia Brief

-Así que aquí estaban –dijo entonces una voz muy conocida – Vamos que mama ya quiere hacer el brindis y solo faltan ustedes dos

-Ya vamos Bra

-Pero apúrense, si que son lentos… -dijo Bra poniendo sus manos en forma de jarras y viendo a los dos fieramente

-Yaaaaaa no seas latosa –dijo Trunks entonces con una mirada de aburrimiento

-Uyyyyyyyyy siempre eres un odioso vamos Pan… hay que apurarnos y dejar a este ODIOSO atrás –dijo Bra tomando su mano y apresurándole, Pan volteo para poder despedirse de el con una seña, este como respuesta sonrió, una vez que se fueron… este se quedo solo y tras pensarlo unos segundos….saco de dentro de la bolsa el pendiente, observándole detenidamente… le pareció extraño que algo tan pequeño, hubiese significado tanto… Trunks sonrió

_- Bishu de verdad eres bastante afortunado _

-Trunks –escucho ahora que le llamaba, este para pronto levanto la vista para poder ver a la persona que le llamaba

-Mia

-Perdón… no quise interrumpirte, pero el brindis esta por empezar y tu hermana dijo que si no te apurabas te lo ibas a perder…

-Si no te preocupes Mia… ya iba a ir… por cierto…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –dijo el apretando entre su mano el pequeño colgante, Mia sonrió, y dijo tras pensarlo un poco

-Si claro… siempre y este dentro de mis posibilidades…

-Podrías guardar este pendiente por mi –dijo el dándoselo en la mano, Mia parpadeo un par de veces extrañada

-¿Un pendiente? Ahhh… es hermoso…

-Lo es…

-Pero…

-Vamos tenemos que apurarnos o nos perderemos el brindis –dijo Trunks con una sonrisa tomando de su mano, como hace rato había hecho Bra con Pan incitándole a caminar un poco más rápido.

-¿Te ves muy cambiado Trunks… te ves un poco más tranquilo acaso paso algo? –Trunks rio levemente y despues de unos segundos dijo

-Estoy feliz

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?

-Por que parece que un problema que tenía desde hace mucho ya se ha solucionado –dijo este con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro

- Y si que deberías… a mi tambien me alegra, aunque se que suena un poco mal, me han quitado un peso de encima –dijo este con una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro

Mil gracias por sus comentarios

Lavie Takayuki

Me alegro que te haya gustado mi capitulo, y me da gusto ver que no paso de lo romantica, ahora si, como ya puedes ver actualize un poco más rápido, espero que tambien este capitulo te guste… dado que es el penulimo, nos estamos viendo, bye

Shadir:

Gracias… Shadir, es un gusto ver a alguien le gusta tanto un fic, aunque creo que me pase un poco de lo emotivo. Espero ya no hacerte llorar, pero creo que este ya no esta tan romantico. )

Sky d

Hola, me da gusto seguir viendote por aquí y me agrada que te haya gustado el comportamiento entre Bra y Goten algo así me he imaginado siempre a estos personajes, cabezones y orgullosos…

Lisandxarlie

Que bueno que te guste mi humilde fic, esta a punto de terminar, y he visto que ha tenido muy buena aceptación creo que no hay cosa más bonita para una escritora de que opinen sobre tu historia, bien o mal, no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida verdad. Ahora con lo de subir la historia, prometo mandarte un mail dando santo y seña de cómo subirlos.

Saludos a todos los que les guste mi fic, sale nos estamos leyendo gracias por sus reviews…


	10. Y el tiempo paso

**Y el tiempo pasó…**

-Y el tiempo paso, tan rápido ¿no?... cariño –dijo una hermosa mujer, arrancando una hoja en un calendario de papel… mirando con satisfacción la fecha… mientras que tras haber tirado la hoja a la basura se acerco a un espejo mientras se hacía una cola alta… pronto su reflejo no fue el unico que regresaba el espejo, un hombre alto de cabello lilas, se colocaba a su espalda y rodeaba su cintura…

-Si bastante –contesto el besando su mejilla desde atrás -juraría que apenas había sido ayer, cuando Goten se declaro novio formal de Bra y míralos ahora… -el joven ahogo una risa… quien diría que ese par de orgullosos y testarudos fueran a sentar cabeza…

-Vamos Trunks… -dijo ella mirándole con ojos fieros –no hables así… te recuerdo que estas hablando de tu hermana y tu futuro cuñado…

Trunks, opto por encogerse en hombros y sonreír amigablemente

-Solo digo la verdad Mia… en que sean mi hermana y mi mejor amigo no les quita lo cabezón

-Además –dijo ella con una media sonrisa –no deberías hacer esos comentarios, ya que te recuerdo que todo el mundo decía la mismo cuando tu y yo nos comprometimos –dijo esta mirándole fijamente tras sus flequillos.

-Nehhh –dijo el abrazándole cándidamente –pero eso es diferente… nosotros estábamos destinados, desde el principio… el uno para el otro –termino de decir el poniendo su frente sobre la suya besando la punta de su nariz.

-La joven sonrió, ante ese gesto, pero luego fruncio la nariz y con una mirada de aburrimiento contesto:

-Creo que voy a vomitar…

-Vamos Mia… te quejas de que no suelo ser tan cariñoso y ahora…

-No es en serio… creo que voy a vomitar… -dijo ella llevando su mano a su boca, y saliendo a toda prisa rumbo al baño…

-Quien diria que estar esperando un hijo fuera tan problemático –contesto el llevandose una mano a la cabeza con una expresión de agotamiento, Mia salio del baño pasados unos minutos, más palida de lo normal y con una mirada de resentimiento

-Claro… no puedo imaginarme cuanto debes de estar sufriendo… como tu eres el que siempre corre al baño…¿verdad?

-Con uno es suficiente…

-Ahhhhh, saiyans… pueden aguantar todo, menos a su esposa embarazada –dijo esta con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, Trunks, abrazo nuevamente a la joven, y esta vez llevo su mano a su estomago, el cual apenas mostraba su vientre un poco más abultado de lo normal…

-Te amo –dijo el con una sonrisa, acariciando su vientre, la joven como respuesta beso la comisura de sus labios, con una sonrisa tierna…

-Lo se… vamos tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a la ceremonia…

-Si… se bien que si llegara aunque sea un solo minuto tarde Bra me mataría

-Sin tomar en cuenta a tu padre

-Si… mejor apresuremonos, no quiero morir antes de poder ver a mi futuro hijo

-O hija.. aún es muy pronto para saber

-Es niño estoy seguro

-Claro que no… va a ser niña –contesto ella con una mirada de ensoñación acariciando su poco abultada barriga, como si esperando que con ese gesto tuviera asegurado el sexo de su futuro primegenito (a)

-Nooooo, va a ser un niño

-Niña…

-¡Niño!

-¡QUE TANTO ESTAN HACIENDO!... O BAJAN YA… O VOY A TENER QUE IR POR USTEDES –gruño una voz potente desde el piso de abajo, ambos se encongieron en hombros…

-Creo que mi suegro nos reclama…

-Ya vamos papa –dijo Trunks con un aire fastidiado

-Te dije que si llegabamos tarde se iba a enojar

-Si, si –dijo este besando por una ultima vez a la joven la cual sonrió de manera afectuosa. Y tomando su mano, salieron rumbo al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia del futuro matrimonio, entre la familia Brief y la familia Son…

Las sillas estaban llenas en su totalidad, amigos, familiares, y conocidos de ambas familias llenaban todo el jardín, los cuales esperaban con ansias, la llegada de los novios, o mejor dicho de la novia, porque el menor de la familia Son… ya se encontraba presente… siendo acompañado de su hermano y su futuro suegro el cual en vez de resultar una figura paterna confortante, resultaba algo atemorizante…

Y en cuanto a la joven novia, esta se encontraba, en sus aposentos, dando un ultimo toque, a su vestido y maquillaje acompañada de varias mujeres… entre ellas su madre, futura suegra y por ultimo su mejor amiga

-No puedo creer que este día finalmente llegue –decía la matriacarca de la familia Brief, mientras limpiaba por enesima vez una lagrima que amenazaba por salir…

-Por favor Bulma… que no es el fin del mundo… -decía Milk, la cual acomodaba en la cabeza de la joven princesa, un velo de novia, que le sentaba perfectamente.

-Lo se… pero es que mi niña… finalmente se va a casar… no puedo creerlo

-Si yo tampoco –decía con sorna, la joven de cabellos azabaches.

-¡PAN! –contesto la princesa, mirando su hermoso reflejo…

Esta como respuesta rio sonoramente mientras le pasaba el ramo de flores a la joven, la cual lo tomo, no sin antes olerlo, y mirar de forma triunfante a su amiga

-Gracias por escoger el arreglo… es precioso –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Me alegro que te guste, aunque el que merece las gracias, es Bishu el las elegio Bishu–dijo Pan con una sonrisa igual de grande

-Quien diria… tu novio tiene mejor gusto que tu…

-No voy a discutir eso… -contesto ella con las mejillas coloradas

-Disculpen –dijo entonces una voz proviniente de fuera de la habitación, era el hijo mayor de Milk, que asomo su cabeza, solo para poder pasar a avisar –ya todo esta listo solo estamos esperando a la novia

-Sip, ya voy –dijo Bra, mirandose en un espejo por ultima vez, se veía radiante, como lo que siempre había sido, una princesa, toda vestida de blanco.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de satisfacción, besando a su hija en la frente, la cual sonrió de manera cariñosa

-Gracias mami

-Muy hermosa

-Demasiado…. para semejante… cosa –dijo entonces una voz proviniente de la puerta de la entrada, no hubo necesidad siquiera de preguntarse ¿Quién más podría hacer dicho comentario?... era bien sabido su orgulloso padre, el cual acepto más a regañadientes que nada el compromiso.

Bra volteo a su lado izquierdo Milk estaba siendo detenida por su futura consuegra, la cual, amenazaba con decirle un par de verdades al principe, y a su derecha, en vez de verse molesta o algo parecido, estaba Pan que encontraba bastante divertido el comentario, dado que reía alegremente…

Bra se encogio en hombros, al escuchar esas palabras, se colgo del brazo de su padre y con una sonrisa picara contesto:

-Pues esa cosa va a ser tu yerno, así que vete haciendo a la idea… papi

-mmph –fue la única respuesta que escucharon provenir de el

-Este Sr. Vegeta… ya todos estan esperando, por ustedes, así que…

-Si.. ya lo se –contesto este de mala manera haciendo a un lado sin muchos miramientos, a Gohan el cual en vez de molestarse sonrió por semejante comportamiento, quisiera o no, en menos de una hora serían familia.

-Seguramente papa lo encontraría muy gracioso –dijo Gohan para si mismo, mientras, veía como su joven hija salia detrás de la novia, vistiendo un muy elegante vestido de madrina.

En ese momento se enorgulleció de su hija, no es que siempre no hubiese esta orgulloso de ella, solo que ahora, se veía algo diferente, se veía radiante, y no solo físicamente. Vio como Pan sonreía y tomaba el brazo, de su novio, Bishu, el cual se llevaba una mano a su cabeza, mientras un ligero rubor surcaba sus mejillas.

Gohan sonrió al ver esa reacción del joven, por unos segundos tuvo la sensación de estar viéndose a el mismo, junto a su esposa, en su época de novios.

-¿Bonita pareja cierto?

-¿Videl?-dijo este sorprendido al ver a su esposa a su lado –no sentí cuando llegaste

-Es natural, dado que estabas, ensimismado viendo a tu hija

-Si… estaba… pensando, en lo mucho que se parecen a nosotros

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro –dijo el accediendo con la cabeza –solo míralos –dijo este moviendo su cabeza señalándoles, Videl pudo ver como los jóvenes hablaban en secreto y luego reían a mandíbula abierta.

-Un poco… por lo visto van a se igual de felices que hemos sido nosotros –dijo ella sonriendo afectuosamente, mientras tomaba su brazo y caminaban junto a la comitiva, formada por las parejas, jovenes y viejas.

Bulma y Milk venían juntas, seguidas, del hijo mayor, de los Brief acompañado de su esposa, la cual se veía bastante contenta, seguida de ellos. Venía una de las parejas más jovenes, Pan tomada del brazo de Bishu, el cual se veía levemente sonrojado, y por ultimo, como bien seguía la tradición, venía el padre de la novia y por supuesto la novia.

La cual sería casi imposible, que se viera menos emocionada, su padre, en cambio parecia igual de duro e intimidante como siempre.

Goten no podía contener la sonrisa, al verla, esta simple y sencillamente:

-Hermosa –escucho que susurraron a su oido, Goten se volvio para ver a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el cual se veía o igual de conteto que el.

-Parece un angel –dijo Goten con una sonrisa, mientras toda la comitiva se colocaba a su lado. Tal y como lo habían ensayado en ocasiones anteriores.

-Un angel tomada del brazo de un demonio –dijo acertadamente Trunks, con una sonrisa, viendo con algo de recelo a su padre.

Goten volteo a ver a su futuro suegro el cual le fulmino con la mirada unos segundos, antes de entregarle a su hija adorada. Bra, tomo del brazo a Goten no sin antes devolverle una sonrisa a su padre y antes de que se separara de el, se acerco para besarlo en una mejilla.

-Gracias papi, eres el mejor del mundo –garantizo, este por respuesta accedio con la cabeza, mientras una pequeñisima sonrisa, surco sus labios.

-Te vez muy bien –dijo Bra con una sonrisa, mientras su brazo se enlazo con el suyo

-No tanto como tu princesa

La ceremonia transcurrio con la mayor normalidad del mundo, no hubo dubitaciones en ningun momento, ni siquiera en el momento en que tuvieron que hacer la gran pregunta, la respuesta era clara, habian sido novios, desde hacía ya tantos años, que ni siquiera valia la pena ponerse nerviosos por algo que ambos querían desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Bra se veía radiante, sin embargo esta vez no mostraba una sonrisa falsa, como casi siempre en se escudaba, ahora mostraba una sonrisa sincera, que de veras quedaba bien con ella.

-Te ves muy feliz –dijo Pan una vez, que Bra se sento en su mesa, la cual se encontraba en ese momento en compañía de su novio

-Y por que no estarlo –dijo ella con una mirada de ensoñacion

-Creo que nunca te había visto esa expresion, pareces una niña pequeña…

-Supongo que el exceso de felicidad a veces nos hace retroceder un poco a la infancia…

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu radiante esposo?

-Mi radiante esposo, ahora se encuentra con mi no tan radiante hermano y su radiante esposa… -dijo ella señalando una mesa cercana en donde se podía ver al trío hablar animadamente.

-Siempre supe que esos dos quedarían juntos –dijo acertadamente Bishu, el cual, mientras, tomaba suavemente la mano de su novia.

-Son una bonita pareja –accedio Pan con la cabeza, y Mia encaja perfectamente con el… aunque creo que todos nos sorprendimos cuando dijeron que iban a casarse, despues de todo tenían poco menos de un año de novios, y aún asi…

-Para que esperar cuando se es la pareja perfecta –dijo Bra con una sonrisa, mientras sentía, a su esposo, la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro, Bra volvio su cabeza, para besarle candidamente en los labios. –como nosotros ¿no?

-Claro –dijo el con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado de Bra –de que estamos hablando…

-De las desiciones precipitadas, sobre los matrimonios

-Ahhh, una de las mejores cosas que existen en el mundo –dijo Goten llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con un aire desenfadado -y por cierto, ya han pensado cuando fijar fecha ustedes dos –dijo este, con una mirada picara

-¿Queeee? –gruño Pan con la cara toda roja de vergüenza -¡¿Quién ha dicho nada acerca de casarse?!

-Porque no… ahora, es una buena época¿no lo crees?

-Sería muy pronto –renego Pan

-¿Pronto? –bufo Bra sarcastica – ¡por favor Pan… cuanto más quieres conocer a Bishu, lo conociste desde los 10 años!

-Si pero es diferente –dijo ella tratando de poner su cerebro a toda prisa procurando buscar la próxima respuesta para un cuestionamiento aún no hecho.

-Diferente… en el sentido de que….

-El ser novios, al ser solo amigos… además el matrimonio es un paso muy grande… que no puede ser tomado a la ligera –dijo finalmente Bishu con una expresión de tranquilidad, curiosamente su expresión de nerviosismo se había ido y ahora se mostraba como un hombre un poco mayor, a pesar de ser todavía bástate joven. Pan sintió vergüenza al haber quedado ella como la joven tonta e inexperta…

-Si, eso mismo digo yo –dijo Pan inflando el pecho y suspirando un tanto aliviada –aún nos falta mucho por conocernos y mucho por…

-Si, ya, ya –dijo Bra con un movimiento de su mano indicándole que guardara silencio –no quieren casarse en este momento… que aburrido

Goten vio a la pareja, Bishu se veía bastante tranquilo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Pan aún no lograba que el color rojo en sus mejillas fuera menos evidente.

-Algún día será su momento –dijo Goten con una sonrisa, levantándose de la mesa, ofreciéndole su mano a su esposa, la cual tomo –vamos Bra… tenemos que ir a saludar a más invitados…

-Si, a veces olvido lo agotador que es ser siempre la anfitriona –dijo esta de forma petulante, tomando su brazo, cariñosamente –nos vemos chicos, tenemos mucho por hacer

-Si, si –dijo Pan recargando su cabeza en su mano, moviendo sus dedos, con la mano que tenía libre como señal de despedida. –creo que ni el matrimonio, va a cambiar su actitud, vanidosa…

-Creo que eso sería imposible

-Tienes razón –dijo ella con una sonrisa, recargándose en el, guardando silencio por unos segundos

-¿Pan?

-¿Si?

-Respecto a lo que dijo Goten… -Pan dejo de recargarse en el y se volvió para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Goten dijo varias cosas… -dijo ella tratando de no darle tanta importancia, pero el rojo en sus mejillas volvía a ser evidente.

-Pues… -Pan pudo ver que las mejillas de Bishu se ponía también un poco rojas, y su voz empezaba a temblar un poquito… -pues…. Lo del…

-¿Matrimonio? –termino de decir ella con una sonrisa tímida

-Si… esto… -trato de decir el, poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza –quiero decir… no es que yo diga que nos tenemos que casar ahora… pero tu no se… no quieres, llegar a casarte algún día y…

-Pues…

-¿Pues?

-Pues… la verdad nunca lo había pensado –mintió con una sonrisa pequeña, Pan pudo ver que los ojos generalmente alegres de Bishu se nublaban un poco y luego, ponía una sonrisa evidentemente falsa, en sus labios

-Si por supuesto… era de suponer que… aun somos muy jovenes -Pan pudo ver, que el miraba para otro lado procurando no verla, por unos segundos le recordó a un niño pequeño, nervioso y temeroso al haber recibido una respuesta, negativa.

Pan sonrió tiernamente, tomo sus mejillas, entre sus manos, y obligándole a mirarle fijamente a sus ojos negros, y antes incluso de que el hiciera o dijera algo más le beso calidamente en los labios… y después de un segundo, tras humedecerse los labios contesto:

-Creo que nunca lo había pensado porque no tenía nadie en mente… para semejante… idea… pero supongo que a partir de ahora… lo haré

-¿De verdad?

-Claro… los saiyans nunca mentimos –Bishu sonrió mirando primero hacia abajo y luego volviendo a encararla a sus ojos oscuros, juraría la saiya que por unos momentos lo vio algo desanimado, así que no sin sentirse algo temerosa contesto. -¿Qué pasa?... no te ha convencido mi respuesta…

-No… -admitió el con una sonrisa - pero ahora…es suficiente…

Pan sonrió y besando sus labios, delicadamente dijo:

-Empiezan el baile… vamos

-Ehhhh este….no yo no se bailar…. Pan…

-Vamos… vamos…. –dijo ella con una sonrisa jalándole del brazo obligándole quisiera o no, a pararse y bailar, de forma un poco torpe… pero conforme iba perdiendo un poco la pena, iba mejorando cada vez más en el baile…

Sin embargo como siempre pasa cuando existe la confianza, nadie se preocupo mucho por sus 2 pies izquierdos, más bien estaban contentos, por ver tantas y felices parejas enamoradas, todas con sus problemas y diferencias, pero nada que un cariño sincero no sea capaz de superar.

Pan volteo a su alrededor, había mucha gente ya de pie, todos con un talento innato para las peleas, pero ninguno con talento para el baile, Pan rió levemente, al ver a Bra, procurando mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de los varios pisotones que le daba Goten en un par de ocasiones.

Siguió observando con atención, a muchos los conocía, a la gran mayoría a otros no tanto, amigos y conocidos de los novios… la joven saiya pudo haber seguido mirando con atención a las parejas no ser porque sintió algo colgando de su cuello…

-¿Qué? –pregunto esta deteniéndose por unos momentos, llevando una mano a su cuello, la frialdad del metal le hizo entender de que era lo que se trataba… -¿un collar? –pregunto esta viendo intrigante a Bishu el cual sonreía satisfecho de si mismo.

-De hecho es un pendiente –dijo el guiándole con sus manos hacia donde el pendiente colgaba… Pan extrañada levanto el pendiente mirándolo, la joven trago aire, y lo miro parpadeando un par de veces, era muy parecido al que Trunks le dio en su cumpleaños… por no decir que casi identico, sin embargo había una cosa que lo diferenciaba… a pesar de que tambien este era una gota de cristal, este era de un leve color rosa… dando un delicado brillo rosado cuando se colocaba a contra luz…

-Es hermoso –dijo ella sinceramente –pero porque….

-Porque ya no tienes el otro…

Pan se puso colorada y luego mirándole sonrojada mascullo

-¿Tu…?

-Bra me dijo que lo perdiste… y yo pensé que seguramente lo extrañarías, dado que pocas veces vi que te lo quitaras

-Pues si…

-Así que pensé que tal vez… bueno tal vez…este podría remplazarlo… -dijo el joven pugilista, Pan le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose como es que había dejado pasar por alto lo adorable que podía llegar a ser ese chico

-Remplazarlo –masucullo Pan recordando por unos momentos que era lo que signifiacaba y llego a significar aquella gota de cristal. La joven encargo a su novio con una mirada picara y de tambien de determinación

-Este jamás podrá remplazarlo

-Ahhh… esto pues yo pensé que… -Pan negó con la cabeza suavemente, mientras con su fino dedo silenciaba sus labios.

-Jamás podrá remplazarlo… porque es mil veces mejor… ni siquiera tiene comparación –termino de decir ella, mientras se colgaba de su cuello y sonreía, contenta, de haber tomado la mejor decisión.

Bishu se extraño por esa demostración de cariño, tal vez fuera porque desconocía el significado de aquel pendiente, y también del su predecesor, sin embargo no se podía decir que fuera algo que no deseara, si aquel pequeño pendiente era capaz de llenarla de tanta felicidad con gusto le ofrecería todos los del mundo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado

-Es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya dado, incluso, mejor que el de mi anterior cumpleaños –dijo ella con una sonrisa picara, Bishu, sonrió ampliamente. Bishu inclino un poco su cabeza, pudiéndola recargar en su hombro y como si estuviera apenado de decir las siguientes palabras mascullo:

-Te amo –Pan sintió que las mejillas dejaban el color rosado y se tornaban de un evidente escarlata… Bishu le seguía mirando con ternura… Pan no sostuvo su mirada mucho tiempo… ¿era realmente el amor? –Se pregunto –se llevaba bien con el, como nunca se había llevado con nadie, pero… tanto así como llamarlo amor…

La joven trato de buscar una buena solución mirando a su alrededor, había tantas parejas jóvenes como viejas, el matrimonio más reciente el de su mejor amiga y su tío bailan cerca de ellos demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos que no se percataban de los acontecimientos a su alrededor… Pan siguió buscando con la mirada como buscando una respuesta vio a sus padres… a su abuela… a los suegros de su tío y todos tenían un algo común… el amor… lo tenía ella con Bishu?

-Pan siguió viendo el lugar, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se toparon en unos celestes, que le miraban intensamente detrás de una cortina de cabellos lilas…

-Trunks –mascullo ella recordando como el su, su mejor amigo, compañero…su primer hombre… su primer amor…

Pan sostuvo la mirada, Trunks, tomaba la mano de su esposa, y esta recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, y ellos al igual que la mayoría de los presentes que estaban ahí se veían contentos… pudo ver como el joven levantaba su pulgar y sin emitir sonido, solo moviendo sus labios dijo:

-Bien hecho

-Pan le observo confundida, su corazón ya no parecía salírsele de pecho cada vez que lo veía, ni tampoco sus manos se tornaban sudorosas, ni sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando lo veía, nada de eso le pasaba cuando le veía… ahora todo lo que alguna vez sintió por el presidente de Capsule Corp.… lo sentía… cuando estaba al lado de Bishu…

Pan esbozo una sonrisa, como podía llegar a ser tan tonta –se pregunto mientras con una mano saludaba al joven presidente –la respuesta era clara…

Pan se apretujo en el pecho del joven con una sonrisa.

-Lo se… -dijo ella con una tierna expresión en su cara… y sin importarle ya más nada, le beso enfrente de todos, con toda la ternura y el cariño que le fue posible… no le importo que todos le vieran… que sus padres le observaran orgullosos, ni que Bra y Goten rieran levemente entre ellos, y que pusiera al borde del llanto a su abuela… nada importaba ya más… estaba con el… y nada más podía importar…

Había tomado una desición…. se había enamorado nuevamente… y el amor no es cosa de juego… menos incluso para ella… una sonrisa más profunda suplió a la primera… tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que… Pan negó con la cabeza de forma casi inconciente todo lo demás podía esperar… ahora no había nada que fuera más importante que aquellas pequeñas palabras que en ese instante cosquilleaban en sus labios…

-Y gracias…muchas gracias…

Fin

Finalmente lo he terminado un saludo y un beso a todas las personas lindas que leyeron mi fic, y un saludo más grande y especial, a quien lo leyó, le gusto y tuvo la oportunidad de dejar sus reviews.

**Sky D** Jijiji gracias, desde hace tiempo ya tenía ganas de hacer ese pequeño enfrentamiento, verbal… por axial llamarlo, me contuve, de poner a nuestro protagonista pelos necios, pero preferí que de momento, una pelea era suficiente… Gracias Sky D, me alegra mucho recibir tus comentarios, siempre es bonito ver que a alguien le gusta lo que uno escribe, (seco una lagrimita de emoción) un abrazo )

**Elena (Shadir)** yep, trate de no escurrir miel esta vez, pero que las cosas quedaran bien claras… y sip Vegeta puede ser un cabezón y un orgulloso, pero por su hija, hasta es capaz de controlar sus instintos homicidas… Mil gracias por dedicarle el tiempo de leerlo y de dejar un review en mis capitulo un abrazo )

**Alexa Hiwatari** Este… pues una cita, cita pues como que no, pero por lo menos los deje juntitos, un ratito, porque sino me "empico" y luego escribo y escribo y para que quieres… nunca acabaría… aún así espero que te haya gustado, este ultimo capitulo, un beso…

**Lavie Takayuki** Lavie, siempre eres muy linda en tus comentarios, siempre me alegro de leerlos, me levantas el me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi… como llamarlo… declaración de Goten ante su futuro suegrito… sip a mi también me da algo de tristeza terminar un fic… siempre me cuesta… me encariño mucho con los personajes…y las situaciones pero bueno… este no es el primero ni será el ultimo, gracias por tus comentarios y espero sigas leyendo mis futuros fics.

Un abrazo bien grandoteeeeeee

**kili27 **Lamento leer eso… (, pero se que hay gustos para todo y entiendo que no siempre lo que uno escribe tiene que ser del agrado de todo el mundo, aún así te agradezco tu tiempo de leerlo.

**Rengetsu Brief:** A ti en particular tengo tanto que agradecerte… es tan gratificante ver cuando a alguien le gusta que a alguien si le gusta mi personaje… también creo que si tienes un carácter como el de Mia, la verdad es de admirar. El titulo, sip a mi también me gusto mucho je, je… aunque realmente no es mío, es una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos, La oreja de Van gogh, pero me parece que para mi fic, y su proposito, cumplía bien con sus funciones, espero que te haya gustado mi final… a mi en lo particular me agrado… espero que a ti y todos los que lo leyeron también… nuevamente te doy las gracias y nos estamos leyendo… un abrazo


End file.
